Belong
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: When Carlas teenage daughter turns up on Coronation Street looking for her, how will the two deal with being in each others lives? How will Carla adjust to being a Mother? Follows a fair bit of the shows storyline. Rated T - Not sure if it should maybe be M but I'll stick with T just now. Warning - Self harm, suicide attempt and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my second Corrie fic, my first one I got kind of lost with and lost track with the series so it's been abandoned! When I first wrote it though, there weren't so many Carla fics going about! Ive decided to use the same characters but use a different plot, if you were a reader of my other fic, sorry its not been completed! Hope you enjoy, and please review! Will have the next chapter up asap.**

Carla stood in the pub with Peter, both smiling away, although Frank was still free and tormenting her when he could, the times with Peter made everything melt away. They didn't care what anyone else though. Stella stood behind the bar scowling at the two of them. People gossiped at first, of course, it's almost human nature to do so, but people were steadily getting used to it, even Simon. Leanne had moved away, permanently this time, although she would come to weatherfield occasionally to see her Mum and Simon.

Carla: "Will we get going now?" she asked, placing her hand on his.

Peter: "Stay for one more?" he asked.

Carla: "Oh go on then" she smiled.

Peter: "Stella two more please" he asked with a small smile.

Stella grumbled incoherently as the filled the two glasses with orange juice.

The door to the rovers opened and a young girl about the age of 13 walked through the door. She had long black hair, parted at the side and kept in place with a small clasp. She wore a pink checked shirt, unbuttoned with a white strappy top underneath. She was quite thin and pale, and if it wasn't for the make-up upon her face, dark circles would be prominent under her eyes. She approached the bar and dropped the hold-all she had on her shoulder onto the stool in front of her.

Stella: "If you think you're getting a drink in here then you can think again, there's no way you're 18"

The young girl gave a scowl: "I didn't want a drink, I'm only 13, besides the stuff is vile. I was looking for Carla Connor" she said with a Scottish accent.

Stella: "Trust me love, save yourself any bother and turn around and forget about her"

"That's one thing I can't do, now is she in here or not?" she said tapping her fingers impatiently on the bar.

Norris who had been standing listening piped up: "Why you looking for Carla?" he asked nosily.

The girl sighed: "I'm her daughter"

Norris and Stella both looked wide eyed with mouths open.

Stella: "You're her what?" she had heard her, I think she needed it repeated.

"My name is Chelsea Connor, I'm her daughter, and If you don't mind, I'd really like to see her, so if she's here let me know, if not can you point me in the right direction, as it's important I find her" she answered seriously.

Stella: "Yeah, sure love, she's over there" she pointed to one of the booths where Carla and Peter had moved to, Ken and Deirdre sat beside them.

Chelsea took in a deep breath, clearly nervous.

Stella: "You want me to shout her over?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I'll be fine in a minute, I'm just really nervous"

Stella nodded and returned to her customers.

Chelsea picked up her bag and approached the table.

"Just breathe, just breathe" she said quietly to herself.

She stopped at the table and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

Chelsea: "Carla Connor?" she asked looking at her mother.

Carla looked shocked: "Chelsea?"

Chelsea nodded and could feel tears threatening to fall.

Carla stood and pulled Chelsea in for a hug.

When they pulled apart, tears were streaming from both sets of eyes. Carla took Chelseas face in her hands, wiping away the young girls tears with her thumbs.

Carla: "I can't believe you're here, what are you doing here?" she said, still reeling from shock.

Chelsea: "Aunt Marge died, and I found the letters from you. They told me you were dead" she cried.

Carla: "I know, they wouldn't let me near you, they had signed the adoption papers, although I was never given confirmation, you were theirs. They said you were better with them, I believed them"

Chelsea went rummaging in her bag before she found the piece of paper and handed it to Carla.

Chelsea: "They never signed it, I don't know why, but they didn't"

Carla: "What about Uncle George, where is he?" she said, still looking at the paper in her hand.

Chelsea shook her head: "He never liked me. I could never do anything right in his eyes, maybe that's why the papers were never signed, he didn't want to. They never changed my name, I'm still Chelsea Connor"

Ken and Deirdre stood up to leave, Carla had forgotten they were even there.

Deirdre: "You's clearly have a lot going on, we'll get going" she smiled gently at Carla.

Peter stood as well, confusion all over his face: "I think I better go too"

Carla: "No Peter, sit back down, you need to hear this too"

He nodded and sat back down. Chelsea slid in and sat at the end of the table, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She had done it since she was little, she always felt safer, cocooned in her own little ball.

Carla: "Peter, I'm sorry I never told you. With everything, it's something I didn't know how to bring up"

Peter nodded silently.

Chelsea: "Why did you give me away?" she asked sadly.

Carla: "At the time, I wasn't in the best relationship for bringing up a child, I don't think I could have coped myself. You're Aunt Marge and Uncle George came from Scotland to visit me when I had you, they were never able to have children their self. We spoke and they suggested you go and stay with them, leaving me under the impression that I'd still be able to see you, and visit. But as soon as they had their hands on you and the so called 'adoption' was done, they twisted everything, doing everything in their power so that I couldn't see you. They said it would cause you to ask questions, I didn't realise why until we came to an agreement. Every year about a week after your birthday, your Aunt Marge would send a picture to me. And then I knew why they didn't want us to meet, you were so like me, and you didn't look anything like them"

Chelsea nodded: "Aunt Marge always made a point of taking a photo, and I always wondered why I never seen them"

Carla: "Through time, I became hardened to it, it tore me to pieces to begin with, but I started telling myself that you were theirs, and you were better off with them, but still a day didn't go by where my heart didn't ache for you" she choked out, tears beginning to fall again.

Peter took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

Carla: "And now here you are" she manage to smile through the tears.

Chelsea: "I don't know where we go from here. I don't want to go back there, that's for sure, but I don't know where that leaves us, you've got this life built here"

Peter spoke this time: "Don't you worry about that, you'll stay with us"

Carla smiled at Peter, she didn't even have to say thank you, he knew from looking at her.

Chelsea: "You's don't even know me" she spoke softly.

Peter: "That doesn't matter, we'll get to know you, you're family" he said and gently gave her hand a squeeze"

Chelsea: "Thanks" she smiled.

Chelsea yawned, and you could see she was absolutely shattered.

Carla: "Come on, you're tired, we'll get going"

Chelsea: "Where?"

Carla: "Home" she smiled and took Chelseas hand leading her out the pub, Peter grabbed her bag and followed behind.

**That's it for chapter one, again please review! :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to LastRequest and Chloe for your reviews. I hope you's enjoy the next chapter, and please pretty please review!**

As they arrived into the flat, Chelsea took in her surroundings. It was quite small compared to what she was used to it, but it was much more homely. The house she used to live in was cold and dark, and in the middle of nowhere. It was a very small village, and to get to the nearest big town, it was about 2 hours to walk. Chelsea remembered the walk well, she had to do it on one too many occasions for her liking.

Peter: "You can sleep in Simons room tonight, after that, I don't know what we're going to do" he said akwardly.

Chelsea was still looking around: "Simon?" she asked without turning to face him.

Peter: "My son, he's 9, I'm sure you's will get along well" he smiled as she turned.

Chelsea: "Just your son?" she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

Carla: "Yeah, Peter and I have only been together a little while" she said as she put the kettle on.

Carla: "Do you want a drink of juice or something?"

Chelsea: "I'm ok thank you" she smiled.

Carla made her and Peter coffee and Carla sat on the two seater beside Chelsea, Peter pulled a chair closer to the two of them.

Chelsea moved her hair back revealing two bruises on her neck, as soon as she'd done it she realised what she'd done and hurriedly moved her hair back to cover them.

Carla: "Wait, what are those bruises?"

Chelsea: "What bruises?" she asked playing dumb.

Carla leaned forward and brushed Chelsea hair back again to reveal them.

Carla: "Who did that to you?" she asked, concern on her face.

Chelsea: "Uncle George, he had a bit of a temper. When Aunt Marge was alive, they happened rarely, but when she died, It happened more often. That's why I had to get away" she said looking at her feet.

Carla: "He did this more than once?" her eyes widened.

Chelsea stood and removed the shirt to reveal a hand mark upon her lower arm, then pulled her top up and bruises were dotted around her stomach.

Carla: "I will flaming kill him!" she raged.

Chelsea suddenly became panicked as Carla shot up and moved to the phone: "Mum, what are you doing?"

Carla: "I'm phoning the police!"

Chelsea started crying: "No Mum, please don't! It will just make it worse"

Carla stopped dialling and put the phone down seeing how upset Chelsea was. She put her arms around her and Chelsea sobbed silently.

Carla: "Ok, I won't, its ok, calm down" she spoke softly.

They eventually sat back down before Carla spoke again: "Did he hurt you any other ways?" she asked, frightened of what the reply would be.

Chelsea: "No, nothing like that" she shook her head.

Carla let out a sigh of relief, she was still fuming though. How dare he! She had thought she was leaving her with the best possible people. Her heart broke to see her daughter how she was.

Carla: "Does he know where you are?" she asked.

Chelsea shook her head: "After Aunt Marge died, he started going to the pub more, which was when he got more violent. It almost became like clockwork everynight, and I could tell how long he would be gone depending on wether it had been a good or bad day. On one of his bad days, as soon as he left, I packed my bag and ran. I managed to hitch a lift from a family leaving Aberdeen the next morning, they took me as far as Berwick. The lady was kind, and put me on a train to here, I had to walk a bit to get to weatherfield though"

Carla fought back the tears: "Will he look for you?"

Chelsea: "I don't think so, for starters he doesn't know that I found out the truth about you. Plus he wouldn't have much of a leg to stand on, he's not my legal guardian, you still are according to the law"

Carla: "But what about school? And doctors? Surely they would have needed to at some point?"

Chelsea: "I was home schooled. Aunt Marge taught me everything, and I never needed a doctor, I only ever needed medical attention a couple of times when I was a kid, but they were minor, and Aunt Marge stitched me back up"

Carla flinched, yes Marge was a trained nurse, but she could guarantee they didn't have all the right equipment.

Carla: "Well first thing tomorrow we'll get you registered with the doctors and enrolled in school"

Chelsea smiled: "Thanks"

Carla started talking again, and when she turned back to Chelsea she was fast asleep on the couch.

Peter lifted her up, moved her to the bedroom and laid her upon the bed.

Peter: "Do you want to stick pajamas on her" he asked bringing the holdall through.

Carla shook her head: "Grab a pair of my bottoms please, she'll be getting a new wardrobe tomorrow too, I'm going to make sure I can erase everything I can from her previous life" she fumed, still livid at what Chelsea had told her.

Peter came back through and handed Carla what she had asked for and left the room leaving her and Chelsea alone.

As Carla slipped Chelsea out of her trousers and into the pajama bottoms she stirred a little.

Carla: "Shhhh" she said softly.

Carla covered her daughter with the duvet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Carla: "I love you" she whispered as she turned out the light and closed the door behind her.

When she got back into the living room she cuddled up next to Peter on the couch.

Carla: "Are you mad that I never told you?"

Peter: "Of course not, all that matters is she's here now, and we'll be a proper little family" he smiled.

Carla smiled to herself too.

Carla: "We do have on problem though"

Peter: "I know, we need to find somewhere new to move to. The rooms not big enough for her to share with Simon"

Carla: "Are you ok with all this? I mean, you love this flat"

Peter: "We have to do whats best for our children, besides, this was mines and Leannes home, we'll find somewhere that will be our home" he said giving her a reassuring look before kissing her forehead.

**Once again, just hit the little button below, and leave a wee review :)**

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to**

**HeatherMitchell, WithoutAWord, and ..away for your reviews, they're really appreciated :)**

Although the curtains were black, and were made to stop any light from shining in, a tiny peek in the curtains caused rays to beam into the bedroom, causing Chelsea to wake up.

She sat up bleary eyed and looked around the room. She smiled once the realisation hit her, it wasn't all a dream.

She got up and pulled the curtains open, even though the sun was shining, frost still glistened on the rooftops. She heard movement from the other room so went through to find her Mum and Peter in the kitchen eating breakfast. Chelsea stood akwardly looking at them until they eventually noticed she was standing there.

Carla beamed upon seeing her: "Good morning sleeping beauty! Want some breakfast?"

Chelsea: "I don't really eat in the mornings, I'll be fine just now thanks"

Carla looked Chelsea up and down, she was far too thin for her liking.

Carla: "Come on you can force a bit of toast down" she said with a firm voice. Chelsea hadn't even known her for 24 hours yet she could tell she wasn't one to be argued with.

Carla: "Once you've eaten you can go get showered, then me and you can go to the doctors and get you registered, and I've got an appoinment at the school for 11am and see about you getting enrolled" she smiled.

Chelsea: "Cool" she answered, staring down at the piece of food.

Carla: "Come on now, eat, need to get a move on shortly" she said snapping Chelsea out of her trance like state.

Chelsea managed half of it before Carla eventually gave in and let her go get ready.

"Mum?" Chelsea asked as they walked towards the doctors.

Carla: "Yeah?"

Chelsea shrugged: "Nothing, I just like saying it" she smiled.

Carla: "I like hearing it" she answered, putting her arm around Chelsea.

Chelsea: "So where did Peter go to when I was getting ready?"

Carla: "Oh he had to pick up Simon for hims Dads and take him to school, then he had to go to work"

Chelsea:" Where does he work?"

Carla: "Didn't you noticed the flat was above 'Barlows Bookies'?"

Chelsea: "I wasn't paying that much attention" she laughed. "Where do you work?"

Carla: "I co-own underworld" she pointed to the factory. "For now anyway" she sighed looking at the factory.

Peter arrived at the door to Ken and Dierdres and sighed before even putting his hand on the door handle, guaranteed he'd have a million questions from them both. He took a deep breath and walked over the threshold, greeted by a hug from Simon.

Peter: "Hey buddy, you nearly ready?" he asked ruffling the young lads hair.

Simon: "Just gotta brush my teeth" he said going past him and up the stairs.

Peter went into the living room and Ken and Dierdre both looked at him, waiting for him to answer the questions he knew they were answering.

Ken took his glasses off and put his paper down, before turning his full attention to Peter: "Well?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

Peter: "Carlas daughter is here to live with us, indefinately, she's part of the family now, and that's all you really need to know" he answered.

Dierdre opened her mouth but Ken cut her off: "You's have thought this through?"

Peter: "There is no thinking through, Chelsea is going to stay with us and that's that"

Dierdre: "But what about Simon? And the house?"

Peter: "Having Chelsea around won't have any effect on Simon, in fact it might be good for them both. And we'll have to move, I can't expect Si and Chelsea to share"

Simon pushed the door to the living room open: "Who's Chelsea?" he asked enquiringly, looking up at his father.

Peter sat him down on the couch: "Chelsea is Carlas daughter, and she's going to live with us from now"

Simon screwed up his face: "Why?"

Peter: "Because she's family, that why. I'm sure you's will get on great"

Simon: "How old is she?"

Peter: "Thirteen, so a little bit older than you, but that doesn't mean you's wont get on"

Simon: "Fine, will I have to share my room?"

Peter: "We're going to get a new house, don't worry it will be close by" he smiled stopping any tantrum that might have came from the youngster.

Simon shrugged: "Ok, can we go to school now?"

Peter smiled: "Course we can bud, lets get going"

"Chelsea they have to take blood if they're going to get you registered, come on it's the only thing left to do"

Chelsea: "Fine" she said stubbornly and stretched her left arm out for the nurse.

Carla took Chelseas right hand into hers and gave it a squeeze causing Chelsea to look up at her.

Carla: "That's it, just look at me" she smiled, her eyes going from Chelsea, to the nurse, then back to Chelsea.

As the nurse put the needle in she looked to Chelsea who screwed her face up: "Ow ow ow ow!"

Nurse: "That's it all done"

Carla: "See it wasn't that bad"

Chelsea: "Sure it wasn't" she mumbled as the nurse put a plaster on her.

Carla: "Come on, I've got a cab booked to take us to the school, will be here anytime now"

Peter looked up from the newspaper he was staring at to see his Dad walking in.

Ken: "Any luck?"

Peter: "None around here anyway" he sighed tossing the newspaper into the bin.

Ken: "Look I know we said we would have Simon again tonight but Tracy and Amy are moving back in"

Peter: "Yeah that's ok, be better if Si came home today anyway, let him and Chelsea get to know each other. Why is Tracy moving back?"

Ken: "She can't stand to be around Beth and her lad anymore, so she's moving back" he shook his head.

Peters eyes lit up: "So it'll just be Beth and her lad in that house, a 3 bedroomed house" he grinned. "Dad, you couldn't watch the shop so I could go have a chat with Steve? It'll only be 10 minuted" he pleaded.

Ken: "Go on then, 10 minutes though!"

Peter: "Cheers Dad, back soon" he called as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"So that pretty much covers it, is there anything you'd like to ask?" the headmaster asked as he took a seat and notioned Carla and Chelsea to sit at the other side of the desk.

Carla: "I think you covered everything, you got anything you want to ask love?" she asked turning to Chelsea.

Chelsea: "When can I start?" she laughed.

Headmaster: "Well if we can get the forms filled out just now then you can start tomorrow"

Chelsea grinned and nudged Carla to get the forms done.

"Come on mate, would make more sense wouldn't it. I mean theres only her and the lad, they only need a two bedroom. Plus you'd get more rent off us than what you'd get from them" Peter begged.

Steve: "Oh alright then, I'll speak to Beth tonight and we can get packing over the next couple of days, move in Wednesday? Or is that a bit quick?"

Peter: "No thats brilliant mate, sooner the better, thanks very much" he replied grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I gotta head off just now, but thanks again, I really appreciate this"

Steve: "No bother, as you said it makes sense, I'll speak to you tomorrow about times for Wednesday"

Carla and Chelsea had just arrived home when Peter and Simon came through the door.

Peter immediately went to Carla and planted a kiss on her lips: "Hey, how was your day?"

Carla: "Great thanks, she starts school tomorrow"

Peter: "And the doctors?"

Chelsea: "All registered, and got the war wound to prove it" she said holding out her arm.

Simon: "What did they do?" he asked eyeing up the plaster.

Chelsea: "Took my blood, take it your Simon? Seen as none of our parents have decided to introduce us" she said giving Carla a cheeky grin.

Carla: "All right, all right" she laughed "Simon this is Chelsea, Chelsea this is Simon"

They both shared awkward looks before Carla ushered them over to take a seat next to each other on the couch.

Carla: "What do you fancy for dinner?" She asked Peter as Chelsea and Simon sat watching cartoons.

Peter: "Lets just get chinese, we need to get packing tonight" he winked.

Carla: "You found us a house?" she answered happily.

Peter: "I did, where Tracy use to live, Beth and her boy are gonna move in here, Tracys back at my dads so that means we got a house. We move in on Wednesday"

Carla: "That's brilliant!" she cried and flung her arms around him, both of them leaning in to kiss.

Simon: "That's gross" he shook his head.

Chelsea: "Tell me about it" she said with a look of disgust upon her face.

Carla: "Hey less of that, anyway you's better get helping us pack"

Simon: "Yeah we heard, were is she gonna sleep for the next two nights?"

Peter: "In our room, she can sleep beside Carla and I'll take the couch"

Simon: "Phew, thought I was gonna have to share a room with her there"

Chelsea nudged him: "I ain't that bad" she said turning back round to the television, Simon following suit.

Simon: "So if your mum, and my dad are going out, does that mean you're like my sister?"

Chelsea shrugged: "Suppose so, I always wanted a little brother or sister"

Simon: "Yeah, having a big sister might not be too bad after all"

Chelsea: "You should feel priviliged to have a big sister like me, now give me the remote, lets watch something else"

Carla and Peter hugged each other and smiled on at the two of them, maybe after everything, things would work out after all.

"Come on Chelsea you're going to be late! You too Simon!" Carla shouted up the stairs.

It had been just over a week since Chelsea had come into there lives, they were in there new house and things were starting to shape up. The house still needed to be decorated to their liking, but at least the kids didn't have to share. Simon was becoming more settled with Carla now that Chelsea had moved in too, and Chelsea, well you wouldn't have thought she had only been with them for a week. After the first couple of days, the quiet reserved teenager came out of her shell a bit more, allowing them to see more of what she was like. She was pretty much a typical teenager, she had her stroppy moments, but was a bubbly, talkative girl. She was even getting on great at school, she had made friends, which was one of Carlas worries, but it seemed she had settled in really quickly.

Chelsea and Simon came rushing down the stairs.

"Mum I can't find my tie!" she moaned.

Carla: "It's on the shelve above the telly, and Simon your lunch is on top of the worktop"

Simon nodded and went through to get it whilst Chelsea put the tie on.

Chelsea: "And wheres my lunch?" she asked, eyebrows raised and hand on hip.

Carla: "Less of the attitude madam. You've got the dentist this afternoon remember, you can eat your lunch on the way there"

Chelsea: "My teeth are fine" she said clenching them and showing them off.

Carla: "Just do as you're told will you"

Chelsea: "Fine, I'll see you later, I've gotta go before I miss my bus" she said, kissing Carla on the cheek.

Carla: "I'll see you at lunchtime, I love you" she called as Chelsea walked out the door.

Chelsea popped her head back round: "Love you too" she smiled.

Carla: "Right come on Si, lets get moving shall we"

It was 10am and the rovers had only just opened when a stout man, about mid 50's walked in. He wore a shirt and sweater vest, cords and brown shoes. He had a hat on his head, which was probably to cover up the fact that he had very little hair. He walked to the bar and dropped his money on the counter.

"I'll have a pint please" he asked.

Stella turned around, she hadn't even heard him come in.

Stella: "No problem, you're not from around here are you?"

"Nope, just come down from Scotland to visit someone" he smiled.

Stella: "I see"

"You wouldn't know where I could find them do you? It's Chelsea and Carla Connor?"

Stella: "Oh yeah, well Chelsea will be at school, and Carla will be at work"

"Oh right, Chelsea go to a local school does she?"

Stella: "Yeah Weatherfield High, Carla works in underworld though so you could probably catch her there"

"I might just leave it for now, maybe catch her later" he said finishing off his pint.

Stella: "What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Names George, well I'm going to get going, got some stuff to do, thanks for the pint" he said and turned leaving the pub.

**Well thats chapter 3 done, please, if you are reading this, please review, honestly you don't know how much a review brightens up my day!**

**Ciao for now, CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to K, lastrequest, WithoutAWord, hollylouisex, and LoveeCarlaConnor for your reviews! Heres the next chapter, I'm trying to go along with the storyline just now, which has been a bit hard trying to alter certain things with Chelsea in there, so you'll notice I'm slightly behind.**

**Also I forgot to put in a disclaimer - I don't own Coronation street, if I did, this is what would actually be happening :P I only own the rights to the plots that I've made, and the character of Chelsea. You's may or may not notice that I have used some of the lines from the programme as well, which also, I do not own.**

It had only been a week since Chelsea had came to Weatherfield high, but she had thought by now people would talk to her. Walking through the halls she pulled her books in tight to her and barely lifted her head.

"Hey, Chelsea, wait up!" the girl called. Chelsea turned to face her, she was in her English class, Molly her name was.

"You fancy coming to lunch with me and my mates? Can't help but notice you don't really seem to have anyone else, you need to come out of your shell more" she nudged and smiled.

"Thanks, that would've been nice but my Mums picking me up to take me to the dentist"

"Tomorrow then? When will your Mum be here?" Molly asked.

Chelsea grinned: "That would be great thanks, she's at work so probably won't be another 10-15 minutes, I'm just going to wait outside for her"

"Where does she work?"

Chelsea: "Underworld...what's with all the questions" she asked looking suspiciously but with a small smile on her face.

"I'm just being friendly, and the knicker factory?" she scoffed.

"Yes, the knicker factory, she's not a machinist though, she co owns it" she said proudly.

Molly's face suddenly dropped: "You're Carla Connors daughter?"

"Yeah, what off it like?" she asked suddenly defensive.

"Nothing, nothing" she said shaking her head "I just don't know how she can still work there, with him"

"Why?"

"No one told you?" Molly answered raising her eyebrows, shocked.

"Told me what? Why would she have a problem with Frank?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

Molly grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the toilets, looking around to make sure no one was in.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I'd rather it came from me than someone else. Frank Foster raped your Mum, he got let off with it though! It happened like 6 months ago, I'm really surprised you didn't know"

Chelsea stood with her mouth open. She mumbled under her breath before turning and walking out, reeling from shock.

She managed to get outside the school gates and looked around frantically for her Mum to be there, she needed to see her.

The road was quiet, and when Chelsea heard the rumble of a car her head snapped round, as they car stopped and Chelsea caught glimpse of the driver, panic took over.

"Thought you could get away from me Chelsea? I don't think so!" the strong scottish accent was angry and Chelsea was frozen in fear.

As George got out of the car a taxi pulled in behind the car, Carla shot out of it faster than lightening.

Carla stomped towards him, pointing a finger: "You get the hell away from my daughter, before I phone the police!"

George: "You have no rights" he scoffed. "I am her legal guardian!"

Carla smiled: "Looks like I'm not the only one Aunt Marge lied to then"

George: "What are you on about?"

Carla: "The adoption papers were never signed, didn't you wonder why she was still Chelsea Connor?"

George: "Because I didn't want her to have our name! You're lying" he grabbed Chelsea arm angrily "She is coming home with me!"

He practically ripped the car door open and threw Chelsea inside. Chelsea screamed from the inside of the car and tears were streaming from her eyes as she tried to open the door before remembering you couldn't from the inside.

George was just about to get into the car when Karl eventually looked up from his phone to realise the situation. Jumping out of the car he made a beeline for him, George was just about to shut the door when Karl stuck his hand in and grabbed the man, pulling him from the car and delivering a blow to his face. Karl called the police as Carla let Chelsea out of the car. The teen took her Mums hands and got out of the car. As soon as she was out her legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground, her whole body shaking as she cried loudly.

Once the police had been and taken their statements, Karl drove Carla and Chelsea back to the house as the police took George away.

On the couch Chelsea had her head on Carlas lap as she Carla ran her fingers through the young girls hair.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Chelsea nodded: "Thanks to you and Karl I am, I was so scared" she choked out.

Carla: "Shhh, I know you were, you're ok now, the police have him and he isn't getting near you"

Chelsea nodded again before her thoughts turned to the events that had unfolded before George turned up, and she sat up looking at her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me about Frank?" she asked.

Carla: "What do you mean?" she said playing dumb.

Chelsea: "You know what I mean"

Carla sighed: "Who told you?"

Chelsea: "A girl at school, which by the way wasn't nice finding out from her"

Carla: "I didn't think you needed to know"

Chelsea was suddenly defensive: "You didn't think I needed to know that the man that you worked with was a rapist? Mum I've spoken to him in the street, I didn't know that there was anything wrong in the slightest wih him, although he did always give me the jeebers"

Carla took Chelseas hand: "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but you haven't even been here two weeks, we're just getting to know each other, and to be honest the Frank part of my life I wish no one knew about"

Chelsea exhaled deeply and lay her head upon Carlas shoulder: "Everything will be ok in the end, we'll get there"

Carla nodded and kissed the top of Chelseas head.

Chelsea spent most of the night in her bedroom, she had far too many things running through mind. Her thoughts felt crowded in there, too many at one time. She looked down at the school book, she realised that even though she had just managed 6 pages, she hadn't taken in a single word that had been read. Slamming the book shut she rubbed her temple. Looking at the clock she realised it was 10.30, she was surprised that neither her Mother or Peter had came in to tell her to go to sleep, cause she had heard them come up to Simon, who was now snoring loudly in the next room.

As the living room door opened Carla looked up from the couch.

Carla: "I thought you were asleep, we didn't want to disturb you"

Chelsea headed to the kitchen: "No I was doing some reading, if you could call it that, I just came down for some painkillers, my heads thumping"

"I'll see you's in the morning" she said coming back from the kitchen.

Carla stood up and pulled her into a hug: "Sleep well, I love you"

Chelsea nodded: "Night, love you too. Goodnight Peter"

He replied saying goodnight with a gentle smile, and Chelsea took herself back up to bed where she fell asleep almost instantly.

Morning came and the kids were still in bed, Carla was just getting ready to go up and wake them when Peter spoke from the kitchen, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

Peter: "I'm sorry about last night" he said sadly to Carla.

Not long after Chelsea had went to bed a row had broke out between the two of them, they were both stressed about the gambling comission hassling Peter, and Carla trying to decide wether to take Jenny up on her offer. Things escalated and Peter had walked off, when he returned, Carla realised he had been on the booze. She managed to get him off to bed without the kids suspecting anything.

Carla: "It's ok, but you're going to go to your support group today yeah?"

Peter nodded: "Yeah, I am"

Carla: "Good, well I've decided to sell my part of the factory to Frank, and to do business with Jenny"

Peter: "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Carla: "I can't continue to juggle the stress of the factory with home life now, especially because of Simon and Chelsea"

Peter: "Whatever you think is best"

Carla: "Right now I think It's best you make yourself scarce whilst I get the kids up, I'd rather they didn't have to see you like this"

Peter: "I agree, I'll stay in the bedroom till they're gone, tell them I had to go to work early" he said climbing the stairs as Carla followed behind.

Once the kids and Carla were gone, Peter got up and ready, he sat in the living room, half bottle of scotch sitting in front of him.

By the time Carla came home Peter was already a mess, swaying side to side against the kitchen worktop, cigarette in his hand, and ash falling to the floor.

Carla: "You haven't have you?" she asked eyes wide.

Peter: "What?"

Carla: "You have! Thanks a lot Peter, thanks a lot!" she said angrily.

Peter: "Look, you listen to this, you are not going to believe this, the gambling commission are gonna take my license off me because apparently I don't know how to run me own business, I mean what the flaming hell is that supposed to mean" he slurred, his voice raising.

Carla: "You know what it means"

Peter: "Well, don't mean I can't be hacked off about it. I can't deal with this Carla, I just can't its doing me head in"

Carla: "It's alright ok, just listen, what we'll do is we'll just get through today, we'll start afresh tomorrow"

Peter: "Yeah ok, and when you sign those papers this afternoon, I want to come with you"

Carla: "No Peter, your drunk, I'll go on me own" she sighed.

Chelsea got off the bus and started walking towards the house before realising she was meant to pick Simon up from Ken and Deirdres on the way. It was around 7pm, she had went to her friends for dinner after school, and was only returning now. She sighed to herself, wishing the lighter nights would come in soon, as her mother wasn't keen on letting her stay out much later because it was dark.

Ken and Dierdre welcomed Chelsea in with a smile, although she wasn't their grandchild, they treated her like one.

Dierdre: "Simons just finishing off his homework, you ok to wait?"

Chelsea smiled: "Sure"

Dierdre: "Want a drink of juice while you wait?"

Chelsea looked to the kettle boiling: "Actually if its ok, could I have a cup of tea please?"

Ken: "Course you can love, sit down, we'll bring it through"

Back home, emotions were raw. Carla had just been cheated out of her factory, and both her and Peter were fuming.

Peter: "I thought you knew the woman" he said pacing back and forth.

Carla: "I thought I did too"

Peter: "So theres no contract, theres no nothing, he gets the factory and you get nothing"

Carla sat on the couch, still shocked at what had happened: "I do know what just happened Peter"

Peter: "You know what, he's not gonna get away with this, you should have let me hit him"

Carla snapped: "Peter he has got away with it, will you just shut up for five minutes! Everything you are saying is making it worse!" she shouted angrily making her way to the kitchen cupboard, moving a few things and removing a bottle of scotch.

Peter: "Where did you get that?"

Carla: "Don't lecture me" she answered as she poured her self a glass, Peter put a mug beside hers, Carla looked at it for a second before filling it up"

Simon: "That's me finished" he said proudly and put all his stuff into his bag.

Dierdre: "Good boy"

Chelsea: "Come on then lets get going"

Simon: "I don't know why you had to pick me up, we live like a minute away from here"

Chelsea shrugged: "Don't ask me"

Ken: "See you's both later" he smiled, shutting the door behind them.

Carla was sat at the kitchen table, leaning her head against her hand, as Peter sat on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth.

Carla: "I should have seen it, how did I not see it" she shook her head.

Peter: "Hey, at least you got the cash eh"

Carla: "Oh yeah, less than half of what its worth" she spat bitterly.

Peter: "Do you know what, I never understood why you didn't sell out in the first place"

Carla: "Why? Because he raped me!"

Peter: "So not a business decision then" he slurred.

Carla jumped up off her seat angrily and threw the glass at the wall.

Peter: "What?" he asked, as if he had said nothing wrong.

Carla: "The man, took everything from me! He wanted my factory as well, was I just about to give it to him!"

Peter: "I thought we were gonna have a life together!"

Carla: "Yes, thats why I did it! And now thats all screwed up as well!"

Peter: "And that's my fault how? HOW?"

He grabbed the bottle off the table, not before Carla grabbed it too though.

Carla: "No!"

Peter: "What are you doing?"

Carla: "Peter, you've had enough" she tried to reason.

Peter: "I think I'll be the judge of that!"

Carla: "You're an alcoholic!"

Peter: "And what are you, my mother?"

Carla put her hand up: "No, alright..."

Peter: "I want a drink!"

As the two of them wrestled to get the bottle off one another, Leanne walked in.

Leanne: "Well, look at the pair of you, this what you call love then?"

Peter: "We've had a bad day"

Carla: "We don't have to explain ourselves to you"

Leanne ignored them: "Wheres Simon?"

Peter: "At me Dads, although..."

Carla and Peter exchanged looks.

Carla: "Shit!"

Leanne: "Although what?"

Simon and Chelsea walked in at that moment, laughing and joking until seeing what was before them when both of their faces dropped.

Chelsea: "What's going on?" she asked warily. Looking to see Peter barely able to keep himself still, Leanne with nothing but fury on her face, and empty glass, and a broken on the floor, whiskey trickling down the wall onto it.

She then caught sight of the whiskey bottle: "Have you's been drinking?"

Carla: "Look, Chelsea..."

Chelsea: "I thought he wasn't aloud to drink?" she said looking at Peter.

Simon: "He's not" he said sadly.

Leanne took Simons hand: "Come on, we're going"

Peter: "No! He's my son!"

Leanne: "And you're in no fit state to look after him!" she shouted back.

Peter tried to take Simons hand and he grabbed it back.

Simon: "I want to go with me Mum"

Leanne tugged gently on his arm and the two of them left the house, leaving Chelsea, Peter and Carla.

Peter: "This is just great, my son hates me again!" he shouted.

Chelsea flinched, after everything that happened with George, drunk people made her nervous.

Carla: "Look, honey, just go to your room, ok" she smiled gently, trying to reassure her.

When Chelsea said or did nothing, Carla stepped forward, and Chelsea could smell the drink straight away.

Chelsea: "Who threw the glass?" she asked, still confused.

Carla: "Well, that was me, I was angry" she explained.

Chelsea: "Doesn't mean to say you throw things about!"

Carla: "Look, just go to your room" she said, her patience was wearing thin. Peter picked up the bottle again, opened it and took a swig.

Chelsea sensed the tone of her mothers voice, and looked nervously between her and Peter before turning round and running out the house.

Carla: "Chelsea!" she shouted, but she kept running.

Carla sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Carla: "Peter, put the bottle away, and go to your bed!"

Peter: "Stuff this, I'm going out!" he said and stormed out of the apartment.

Chelsea walked along and took a seat on the bench opposite the rovers. She didn't know what to do, where to go. She was scared, it was cold. She pulled her knees to her stomach, leant her cheek on her knees and let the tears flow.

Michelle: "Chelsea?" she asked, approaching the bench.

Chelsea looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Michelle: "Whats going on?"

Chelsea: "Peter and my mum have been drinking. Peters a right mess, Leanne took Simon away. I didn't know what to do, I was scared, so I ran" she sobbed.

Michelle pulled her in: "Shhh, it's ok, come on, you can come back home with me"

She stood up taking Chelseas hand and took her back to hers.

Carla stood in the living room pacing back and forward.

"First things first, find Chelsea" she said to herself, grabbing her coat.

Just then her phone bleeped.

Carla: "Michelle again" she said reading the text.

'Chelseas with me, and I think its best she sleeps here tonight, I'll bring her round tomorrow, you's try and get stuff sorted'

Michelle put her phone down and turned to Chelsea: "I'll give you something to wear to bed, you can sleep in Ryans old room"

Chelsea nodded: "Can you wash my clothes please, for school tomorrow"

Michelle: "Yeah, sure" she answered, she hadn't expected her to still go to school, I suppose it was best to keep things normal though.

-Carla ran back from the factory, whimpering as she struggled to get her key in the lock. Closing the door behind her she collapsed to the ground, her whole body shaking as she cried. She tried to call Peter various times before eventually falling asleep on the couch, completely unaware of what was about to unfold.

**Ok so thats the next chapter, I'm going to get working on the next one as soon as this is posted. I hope you's enjoyed. I know there was a small chunk of it where I didn't use my own imagination, but I figured it would be easier to do it how they done it in the programme, and worked Chelsea into it. Please, pretty please, with a hugegantic cherry on top, press the button below and review, till next time,**

**CharmedSuperGirl **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry for the longggg update, had far too much going on! Right again a chunk of this is directly from the programme, not only for me but because it's been a while some of it will jog your memory as to what happened. Thanks for all who reviewed, happy reading :)**

Michelle woke in the morning to find Chelsea already up, ready and making breakfast. The young girl looked tired, she hadn't even bothered to do her hair properly, it was scraped back into a messy ponytail.

Chelsea turned to see Michelle watching her and pointed to the pan.

Chelsea: "Eggs?" she asked.

Michelle: "No thanks, what are you doing up so early?"

Chelsea: "I couldn't sleep, I'm confused, things were ok, weren't they, I mean things were fine, I don't know whats gone wrong, why this happened" she rambled on, clearly upset at what had went on.

Michelle: "Look honey, your Mum had just had the factory snatched from her, Peters got the gambling commission on him and they were both stressed and as much as they shouldn't have, they hit the bottle. Leanne was right to take Simon away last night, none of you's should have been near when they were like that, and don't think I'm sticking up for your Mum, trust me I won't miss her when I see her"

Chelsea nodded: "Can we go round? Before I go to school, I want to see her" she said, her eyes were slightly watering and her body trembled.

She looked back to the eggs in the pan and turned her face up at them, throwing them into the bin.

Michelle nodded: "Ok, I'll just go and get ready"

On their way to the flat they noticed that underworld was swarming with police, people were lined up at the other side of the tape trying to see what was going on. Michelle and Chelsea immediately panicked upon the site, but for two very different reasons.

Chelsea started to cry: "My mum, is she ok? What's going on?"

Sean turned to see Chelsea getting upset: "Hey don't worry kiddo, your Mums fine. In fact I don't know if anyones contacted her yet"

Michelle: "Whats going on?"

Sean: "Its Frank, he's dead"

Michelle put her hand to her mouth, visibly shocked.

Chelsea let out a deep sigh and relief was shown on her face: "Thank god"

Julie: "I know your relieved your mums ok but a man is dead, try not to look too happy"

Chelsea: "It's where he should be, 6 feet under the ground" she spat.

Julie looked surprised at the young girls outburst: "I can't believe you'd say that"

Chelsea: "And I can't believe you would disagree, he was a monster, he deserved nothing more than this"

Michelle took Chelseas hand: "Come on honey, lets go"

Carla was pacing around the house, she kept checking her phone to see if he'd called, trying to call him, but no avail. She was getting worried now.

The front door opened and closed and she thought it was him.

Carla: "Peter?" she called, but her question was answered when Michelle and Chelsea walked through.

Carla and Chelsea both exchanged looks, both unsure of what to say, they didn't get much of a chance though with Michelle there.

Michelle: "Have you been outside? Do you know whats going on?" she asked her eyes wide, emotion was clear thats for sure, but what emotion was hard to pinpoint.

Carla ran her hands through her hair and took a step back, her eyes ready to spill: "Oh no, Peter?"

Michelle: "No no, not Peter"

Chelsea: "Frank" she said quietly.

Carla looked confused: "What about Frank?"

Chelsea: "He's dead"

Carla: "What? When?"

Michelle: "Last night, Sally found him, we don't know who did it. Could have been burglars or something"

Carla: "Or someone closer to home"

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows: "What are you on about?"

Carla: "Peter didn't come home last night"

Michelle: "Carla he's probably just drunk somewhere"

Carla: "God I hope so"

Michelle: "The girls are wondering whats gonna happen to the factory"

Carla: "Yeah ok, erm, right, I best get down there then, face the music" she nodded and walked off to the bedroom.

Chelsea: "I'm gonna go to school, I need to move now or I'll be late" she said akwardly, not knowing really what to do.

Michelle nodded: "Ok, well, text me or your mum when its lunch time, we'll let you know whats happening and tell you where to go after school"

Chelsea nodded, her face expressionless. Michelle looked to the young girl, she looked lost.

Michelle stepped forward and pulled her into her embrace, Chelsea gladly accepted the hug before turning silently and walking off.

Carla came out of the bedroom, hope in her eyes, hoping it was Peter.

Michelle: "Chelseas away to school"

Carla nodded looking dissappointed: "Right, ok, is she ok?"

Michelle shrugged: "I don't know, she seems a bit lost, you need to speak to her, sort things"

Carla: "What did you say to her?"

Michelle: "That it wasn't her fault, that things happened causing last nights upset and as wrong as it was, you's hit the bottle"

Carla: "Just what happened then"

Michelle: "Yeah, look she'll be fine, shes a tough one, just like her Mum" she smiled.

Carla gave a small smile back and returned to the bedroom.

Chelsea got to the school gates and look up at the building. She just stared silently at it. Molly calling her name snapped her back to reality.

Molly: "You coming or what?" she shouted.

Chelsea shook her head and turned away leaving Molly confused.

She spent most of the day walking, sorting thoughts out in her head. She hadn't had any particular route set for walking, just wherever her legs took her, and before long she was back on the cobbles.

It was after four now, and she had several misssed calls from Michelle.

Walking passed the salon she saw Simon and Leanne, Simon caught sight of Chelsea and ran over with his arms open. Chelsea hugged him back and smiled. Leanne made her way over and stood behind Simon.

Chelsea: "Are you ok?" she asked.

Simon nodded: "I'm fine, what about you, you were left there!"

Chelsea: "I'm ok, I legged it shortly after you's left, Michelle found me and took me back to hers"

Leanne: "Come on Simon lets get going"

Simon: "Another minute"

Leanne: "No, now" she answered pulling gently on his arm.

Chelsea looked at Leanne angrily: "What's your problem?"

Leanne: "My problem, my problem!"

Stella came out of the rovers and ran over the road putting a hand on Leannes shoulder, speaking softly in her ear.

Stella: "You have your issues with Carla, don't we all, but that little lass has nothing to do with it, so don't bother"

Leanne nodded and her face softened: "I'm sorry, why don't you come over? You can play with Simon for a bit"

Chelsea shook her head, still angry: "No I won't bother, see you later Si" she said patting his arm before walking away.

As she walked along she caught Michelle coming out of The Kabin.

Michelle rushed towards her and hugged her: "Where the bloody helll have you been? I've been trying to call you all day, then I tried the school and they said you didn't turn up today?"

Chelsea: "I'm sorry, I had too much in my head, I didn't want to go to school. I just walked all day, my legs are killing me now actually" she laughed but stopped when she saw Michelle wasn't.

Chelsea: "Does my Mum know?"

Michelle sighed and shook her head: "No she doesn't, but I told her I'd take you again tonight, your Mum and Peter need time to themselves.

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah, I know. Whats happening with the factory?"

Michelle shrugged: "We don't know, the police questioned your Mum though"

Chelsea: "What? Like she'd kill him"

Michelle: "Well, I know she didn't do it, but to them, she has the motive anyway"

Cheslea: "True, you don't think she'll go to jail do you?" she asked sadly.

Michelles face softened: "Hey, course she won't, don't worry about it, now come on, lets go back to mine and get some dinner" she answered putting her arm around her and walking down the street.

Morning came and Peter was standing in the kitchen with a cigarette and a cuppa. Carla walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen and smiled gently.

Carla: "How long you been up?"

Peter: "Hours, I couldn't sleep"

Carla: "Yeah, I got up about four I think. You look wretched" she said looking him up and down.

Peter: "Yeah, you don't look so good yourself"

Carla looked to the floor: "Cheers"

Peter: "I've just been trying to remember, you know, something, anything. It's just all a blank after the bistro and even then it's still a blur.

Carla swiped her hand through the air, annoyed, waving the smoke from her face.

Carla: "Where did you put your clothes"

Peter: "Oh, er, clothes are in the bathroom. I think Nick threw me out, or, helped me out. I don't remember, I do remember I had a set to with my dad, but that was before"

Carla: "Look you're thinking to hard, think about something else" she said leaving the room.

Peter: "Well maybe I should think about how I'm going to lose my son to Leanne, or how I'm going to lose him anyway if I'm in jail. How about if I think about that, is that ok?"

Carla returned to the room with Peters clothes: "I'm just trying to help!"

Peter: "Well it's not helping me, really its not!"

Carla: "Yeah, and you're not the only one with worries here either Peter, same goes with me with Chelsea, ok!"

Peters face softened slightly: "Yeah, god I'm sorry, I forgot about Chelsea"

Carla shook her head angrily and bent down to the washing machine putting Peters clothes from the night before into it.

Peter looked at her confused: "What are you doing?"

Carla: "I'm washing your clothes" she said quietly.

Peter: "Why?"

Carla raised her voice: "Because they've got blood on them"

Peter: "You think I did it, you think I killed Frank"

Carla: "No I don't"

Peter: "Well you said as much yesterday"

Carla: "All I meant was, can you prove you didn't? Peter you were drunk, you went for Frank in the factory, you dissapeared!"

Peter: "So in other words you do think that I killed him"

Carla: "No I don't but the police might! Now do you want me to wash these or not Peter, cause I can always leave it lying around for when they come calling"

Peter said nothing and Carla continued to load the machine.

Over at Michelles Chelsea was up and sitting on the couch, enjoying the silence. Michelle came out of her bedroom bleary eyed.

"You alright?" she asked through a yawn.

Chelsea nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked straining her eyes at the clock.

"8.30" she replied.

Michelles eyes suddenly shot open showing she was alert.

Michelle: "You're going to be late for school, come on"

Chelsea shook her head and didn't move, instead stared blankly ahead as she spoke: "I'm not going"

Michelle sighed and sat beside her.

"Ok, but you're going back tomorrow"

Chelsea nodded.

"I'm going to go to the Kabin, pick up a paper" she said throwing a coat on.

Michelle: "Ok, don't be long"

In the Kabin Anne was speaking to one of the detectives as Chelsea walked in.

Anne: "I think it should be fairly obvious who done it, Carla Connor!"

Chelsea: "It wasn't her!" she shouted angrily.

Detective: "And who are you?"

Chelsea: "Her daughter! And my Mum isn't a murderer!"

Norris: "Detective have you questioned Peter yet, you mind what I said about him making threats against Frank"

Chelsea pointed her finger: "You know he doesn't have it in him to kill anyone you stupid, little man! Just as long as you can get your nose in eh!"

Anne: "How would you know?"

Chelsea: "Because I know my Mum and I know Peter, albeit it's not been long but I KNOW they didn't murder him, and he's where he belonged anyway, your son was a sick, twisted, sorry excuse for a human being, and I'm glad someone killed him!"

Anne: "You little...

Leanne walked into the Kabin: "Hey hey, whoa, Chelsea come on"

She pulled Chelsea out of the shop and Chelsea grabbed her arm back, tears filled her eyes and she was furious.

Chelsea: "Did you hear them?"

Leanne: "I was listening, come on, calm down"

She took her hand and took her back to the rovers, through the back.

Chelsea took a seat and Leanne sat beside her.

Stella popped her head in: "You's ok?"

Leanne nodded and Stella went away.

Leanne: "Hey, everythings going to be alright" she said and akwardly patted Chelseas leg.

Chelsea lowered her head and started to sob loudly, tears streaming from her eyes.

Leanne pulled her in tight and comforted her as her body shook.

Chelsea pulled away some time later and wiped the tears.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry" she said sadly.

Leanne: "Hey, don't you apologise. Everything will work out eventually"

Chelsea nodded: "I better get back to Michelles, she'll be wondering where I am"

Leanne: "I'll come with you and explain"

Michelle opened the door to Chelsea and Leanne.

Michelle: "What you doing with her?" she asked Chelsea.

Chelsea: "Back off her Michelle, she's alright" she turned to Leanne "Thanks, I appreciate it"

Leanne: "No problem" she smiled.

Chelsea walked off leaving Leanne and Michelle.

Michelle had her hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently: "So, why was she with you?"

Leanne: "I walked into the Kabin and she was in the middle of a very heated arguement with Anne, I took her back to the rovers to calm her down"

Michelle bit her lip: "Ok, well, thanks" she said grudginly.

Leanne nodded: "As long as she's ok"

Michelle: "She'll be fine, see you" she said closing the door behind her.

Michelle sat down next to Chelsea: "Are you alright?"

Chelsea: "I'm fine. I wish people would stop asking me. Have you heard from my Mum?"

Michelle: "Yeah, Peters been taken in for questioning"

Chelsea:" What? They can't surely think he did it! What the hell is going on right now"

She sat back down, frustrated.

Peter got out the taxi outside Ken and Dierdres as Carla was walking along the street.

Carla: "Hey, why didn't you phone me I could have come and picked you up" she said softly.

Peter: "Cause I was worried they might change their mind, thats why"

Carla: "Well how could they, you told them everything you know surely"

Peter: "Yeah I told them everything I know, which is presicely nothing"

Carla: "Peter we said we'd stick to the story"

Peter: "Oh the detective drove a coach an horse through your story, don't tell 'em the truth you said, they'll get suspicious, tell 'em that I were in the flat with you, well I told them I was with you in the flat and guess what, they got suspicious"

Carla: "Peter that's their job"

Peter: "They traced a payment on a credit card back to Benson Street offy, a cheap bottle of whisky, so now, not only do they know I'm an alcoholic they know I'm a flaming liar as well" he ranted and walked passed her.

Carla: "Where you going?"

Peter: "I'm gonna have a word with my son, do you remember him? Little fella with curly hair" he said and knocked on the door.

Carla: "Look don't go in there in this mood"

Peter: "How about this, how about you stop telling me what I can and can't do because so far its not proved very successful"

Carla stepped back and got defensive: "You're blaming me? You come home covered in blood, no memory, no sense, the police get suspicious and you're blaming me!" she shouted angrily.

Peter: "You think I did it just admit it"

Carla: "No!"

Ken opened the door behind them causing Peter to turn.

Peter: "I wanna see Simon"

Ken whispered: "Keep your voices down"

Peter: "Hey don't you start on me as well"

Ken: "Look at you you're a mess, you've got the shakes"

Peter: "Yeah well thats what seven hours down the cop shop does to you"

Ken: "And this is how you want Simon to see you" he looked to Carla "Take him home"

Peter: "Alright, alright, forget it, I'll tell you what, I'll go somewhere with a warmer welcome" he said and walked towards the rovers.

Carla: "Oh no! Peter!" she said and stepped forward but Ken stopped her.

Ken: "Leave it, I'll talk to him"

"Can I got to Ken and Dierdres to see Simon please?" Chelsea asked Michelle.

"Of course you can love, want me to walk you round?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I'll be okay thanks, I'll be about an hour"

Michelle: "Phone me when you're on your way back"

Chelsea nodded and walked out.

"Carla Connor, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Frank Foster"

"No!"

Carla was led outside and was about to get into the police car when Chelsea appeared.

"Mum!" Realising what was happening she ran towards Carla and threw her arms around her.

"Mum what are they doing, they can't do this, you didn't do it!"

Carlas eyes brimmed with tears: "Shh baby, its gonna be alright, ok, its gonna be ok" she choked.

The detective ushered Carla to get in the car and closed the door behind her.

Chelsea put her hand up to the glass and Carla done the same, as the car pulled away Chelsea dropped to the ground crying as Peter consoled her.

Peter: "Come on darlin, it's gonna be ok, we're gonna fight this"

**Right thats the end of that chapter, I'm going to try and get the next one up soon! Please review :)**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right folks, obviously I have fell way behind with this so we're jumping ahead to Peter and Carlas return, Chelsea stayed with Michelle, because Carla and Peter needed to sort stuff out themselves, they come back for Peter to visit his family and so that Carla can take Chelsea back with her. Obviously its different because of Chelsea being in it, but I'll probably be choosing to only stick loosely to the storyline now, not entirely sure yet but we shall see!**

As Leanne, Nick and Simon were saying their goodbyes on Coronation Street, they didn't notice the black car pulling up outside the pub until a familiar voice caught their attention and turned to see Peter and Carla.

It was a frosty atmosphere, and Carla sensed her presence was unwelcome, not that this was a change, so she chose to leave and go to the factory.

When she walked into the factory no one had realised she was there, so she snuck up behind Sean giving him a fright.

"Bloody hell Carla you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said holding his hand to his chest.

"Oh I've missed you lot!" she said as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Whats all the noise about?" Michelle asked as she came out the office, upon seeing Carla she immediately smiled and went to her, embracing her tightly.

Michelle: "I can't believe you're here, why didn't you call?"

Carla: "Peter wanted to make it a surprise"

Rob appeared in the office door: "Well, it definately was a surprise, you alright sis?" he asked as he approached giving her a peck on the cheek.

Carla: "I'm better now that I've seen you haven't run this place into the ground" she joked.

Rob: "Ha-ha, well now that you've seen its not been ran into the ground, going back to LA are we?"

Carla: "Nice to see you too Rob" she said slightly annoyed.

Carla: "And no not yet, but don't worry I won't be here for long, and I won't be interfering too much"

Michelle: "When are you away again?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows, the words 'won't be here long' had definately caught her attention.

Carla: "We leave on boxing day" she said with a small smile, knowing Michelle would be dissappointed.

Michelle: "Oh right, and Chelsea too yeah"

Carla: "Well yeah that is the plan, and speaking of my baby, god I can't wait to see her! I've missed her so much"

Michelle: "Yeah and she's missed you, you've come back at the right time, your 'baby' is becoming more and more of a teenage hormonal time bomb!" she joked.

Carla: "Giving you a bit of hassle has she?" she asked worried.

Sean laughed: "When is Chelsea not a hassle?"

Carla gave Michelle another glance and Michelle placed an arm around her and lead her into the office, shooting a glare at Sean over her shoulder.

Michelle: "She's not that bad, just being a typical teenage girl, but my god boys are easier! Well, when he was as a teenager anyway, wouldn't surprise me if thats why she's acted up as well, all that stuff with Ryan" she said, almost as if she was ashamed.

Carla: "I know, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here to help you through it, and you shouldn't have had my daughter on your plate as well" she smiled softly, giving her shoulder a soft, comforting squeeze.

Michelle: "Don't worry about it, as I said she's not been that bad! It's been really nice having her around, having someone to look after, cause Ryan doesn't want his Mum anymore"

Carla: "Getting broody are we?" she asked eyebrows raised.

Michelle laughed: "God no, I don't miss it that much! But it's been nice to have her, I'll miss her when she goes. Speaking of Chelsea, she should be here soon"

Carla looked confused: "Why isn't she at school?"

Michelle: "Well if you had answered your phone yesterday you would know, but then I suppose the surprise visit would be why?"

Carla: "Yeah it was done on purpose. Why, what's wrong with Chelsea?"

Michelle: "Don't look so worried, it's not that bad, she broke her arm though, its in a cast"

Carla: "She broke her arm?! How the hell did she manage that?"

Michelle: "Footie with the lads" she said, waiting for the reaction.

Carla: "Footie!?"

Michelle: "Yeah she's not the same girl you left a few months ago, she's traded make-up and nice clothes for hoodies, trainers and footballs"

Carla: "I'm sure I can get that out her system soon enough" she giggled.

At that the factory door opened and closed and she watched from inside the office as Chelsea went over and spoke to half the workers, messing around with Sean in the process.

Rob: "Right you two enough! Chelsea my workers are here to sew knickers, not to mess about with you" he said sternly.

Chelsea put her head down and walked towards the office: "Sorry Uncle Rob"

Rob turned round and smiled at Sean giving him a wink and followed Chelsea.

As Carla stood watching, her stomach fluttered like thousands of butterflies were cramped in there, she couldn't get over the difference. Michelle was right, make-up and girly clothes were gone, and hoodies had tracksuit bottoms had taken place, but yet she still looked more beautiful than ever in Carlas eyes, and looked more like Carla too. Chelsea walked in with her head still looking down at the floor and Rob shut the door behind her.

Rob: "Chelsea, look up" he smiled.

She lifted her head and stood just staring at Carla, her eyes not really believing what they were seeing. Carla opened her arms.

"Am I not getting a hug?" she asked smiling.

Chelsea literally threw herself at her, clinging onto her for dear life, she burrowed her face into Carlas shoulder and took a deep breathe. The same perfume, same smell, so familiar.

As they broke up Chelsea looked up and had tears streaming from her eyes.

Carla looked at her and her face dropped: "Hey, baby, what are you crying for?"

Chelsea shrugged: "I don't know, I've just missed you so much" she cried before throwing herself back at her again.

Carla sat down on the chair and pulled Chelsea in close. Once Chelsea had gotten over the initial shock, she went back to Michelles flat with both Carla and Michelle. Carla sat down on the couch and Chelsea went straight next to her cuddling in, so glad to have her back. Carla smiled down at her and put and arm around her.

Chelsea: "So is this you back for good now, Mum?" she asked looking up.

Carla shook her head: "No baby we're not staying, weatherfield isn't my home anymore. And it won't be yours either, you're gonna come back to LA with me and Peter. We have a flat, we've got your room all set up for you, I've found a school for you too" she smiled.

Chelseas face dropped: "I don't want to leave here"

Carla looked down at her but Chelsea quickly realised what she said: "I mean, I want to be where you are, and if that means moving to LA then I'll do it, but I like it here. I like my school and friends, I like having Uncle Rob around, and I like having Simon just round the corner. Of course, the best part about here is having Aunt Michelle, as weird as it would be not living with her, it would be even weirder and harder being hundreds of miles away from her"

Carla: "I know baby, and I understand this, but I don't want our life to be here" she said gently, hoping not to upset Chelsea too much.

Chelsea wiped away a tear that had been slowly rolling down her cheek and nodded: "Ok, I understand"

Michelle: "Anyway, I'm only a phone call away, and you can come over for the holidays" she smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

She had gotten incredibly close to Chelsea since Carla left, even though they were already close. She thought of Chelsea as the daughter she never had, and she was devastated that she was going. She knew it would come, but now that she knew when, made it even harder.

Chelsea smiled: "Yeah, I know"

Carla: "Come on lets go to the flat anyway and get you fed, and you can see Peter, he's dying to see you"

Chelsea smiled half heartedly: "Ok, bye Aunt Michelle" she gave her a hug and grabbed a bag of things that Michelle had packed for her.

She felt totally conflicted, her thoughts all fighting with each other. Her Mum was back, and god how amazing that felt, but to have to leave Michelle, and everything that was the first ever place that had felt like home, it tore her apart.

As they arrived at the house Peter bounced off the couch and held his arms open for her.

She smiled and walked into his embrace.

"Hey sweetheart, my god I've missed you" he said hugging her tightly.

Chelsea: "I've missed you too" she smiled.

Carla: "Did you have a nice time with Simon?" she asked as she put Chelseas bag on the chair.

Peter: "Yeah it was great, Deirdre made us our tea, its so great to be back"

Carla: "I'm glad, don't get too cosy though, only got a couple of weeks"

Peter: "Yeah about that Carla, I need to talk to you"

Carlas face dropped, she knew what he was going to say, but she wasn't going to let him bring it up in front of Chelsea, the last thing she needed was the two of them banding together to get her to stay.

Carla: "We can talk later on, right now, I need food and so does Chelsea, how do you fancy a chinese kiddo?"

Chelsea smiled: "That sounds great to me"

After Chelsea and Carla had eaten the three of them sat in the living room talking about what Chelsea had been up to since they had left.

Carla: "So how has school been?" she asked pushing a bit of hair behind Chelsea ear.

Chelsea nodded: "It's good! I love it actually, I started doing drama classes after school on a Monday and my teacher said I have great potential" she grinned proudly.

Carla: "Well done you" she smiled.

Carla: "So whats this about you giving Michelle a bit of bother?" she asked eyebrows raised.

Chelseas face dropped: "I didn't give her bother as such" she said innocently.

Carla gave her a look and Chelsea sighed: "Ok fair enough, I've been grounded a few times for back chat and being late, it wasn't always my fault though" she answered.

Carla rolled her eyes: "Typical teenager, never is your fault. Still, at least she didn't let you away with it"

Chelsea: "No she did not, and she's scary when she's mad, she doesn't look like the type, but god she makes you look like a kitten compared to her"

Carla laughed: "That does sound like Michelle! Seems laid back but she has a fiery temper!"

Chelsea: "Yeah you're not joking" she said through a yawn.

Carla: "Looks like its time for someone to go to bed!"

Chelsea: "Aw Mum not yet" she tried to protest.

Carla shook her head: "No come on lady, bed" she said firmly.

Chelsea: "Ughhh, fine, only back 5 minutes and already bossing me about" she said jokingly as they walked through to the room.

Once Chelsea was lying in bed, Carla sat on it looking down at her and smiled: "God I'm so glad to see you again, you don't know how much I missed you"

Chelsea sat up and leaned into Carla putting her arms around her "Not as much as I missed you"

Carla: "Get a good sleep ok" she bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Chelsea nodded: "I love you"

Carla: "Love you too sweetheart, sweet dreams" she replied as she turned the light out and shut the door.

As soon as Chelsea was in bed Peter had started on at her to stay in weatherfield. An arguement started, more so from her than Peter, Carla left, saying she was going to factory to do some paperwork and cool off, and because she didn't want to wake Chelsea.

She ended up having a drink, coming home in the middle of the night, and then leaving before anyone was up.

Peter had to end up taking Chelsea to Michelles in her pajamas so she could help her get dressed and ready, trying to do things in a cast didn't work very well. Peter made an excuse for Carla, and Chelsea seemed pretty satisfied with the answer.

Peter found Carla in the cafe and he tried to talk her round again but no avail, she had only been back a day and weatherfield was already starting to put strain on Carla. She had looked so refreshed the day before, and today, she looked tired, stressed. Carla went back to the factory and hit the bottle when she was alone in the office. Michelle chose to stay at home with Chelsea for a while until Ryan came home and he sat with her.

When Michelle got in, Carla was in a fluster in the the office.

Michelle stood and watched as she flew around the office trying to sort things. She eventually lifted her head and looked at Michelle.

Carla: "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Michelle: "What happened to you this morning then?"

Carla: "Nothing, is Chelsea ok?" she asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

Michelle sighed and sat down: "She's fine, though slightly confused"

Carla: "Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that, I had a bit of an arguement with Peter. It's fine now ok"

Michelle nodded and left the office to leave her to get on with things.

The day passed by, everyone totally unaware of what was about to unfold.

Carla returned from trying to collect Simon when Leanne came at her like a raging bull.

Leanne: "Oi!"

Carla: "Oh god not now"

Leanne: "Got your keys" she fumed, throwing them to the ground.

Carla: "Is he back yet?"

Leanne: "Oh you are aren't you" she nods. "I can see it in your eyes, you're absolutely hammered"

Carla: "Oh whatever he has told you it's not true alright, he ran off on his own, he deserves a good hiding"

Leanne: "I'm glad I'm not your daughter if thats the approach you take! Look at the state of you, knee torn to shreds, slurring your words"

Carla: "Oh get off my back!" she waved her hand in the air and went to walk off but Leanne moved forward and gave her a shove.

Carla: "HEY!"

Leanne: "It took a nine year old boy to tell you that you weren't in a fit state to drive a car"

At this point, Michelle emerged from the factory with Rob and the rest of the staff, and not only them, but Chelsea too, who had went over to the factory when Ryan had to go out.

Leanne: "You know its the same old story with you ain't it, can't even make it to tea time"

Michelle: "Carla come in here"

Carla turned to go but Leanne grabbed her and pulled her back.

Chelsea: "No, stop it!"

But her protests fell on deaf ears, Rob put an arm protectively around her.

Carla: "I'm warning you!"

Rob: "Inside, now!"

Michelle tried to coax Chelsea inside but she wouldn't budge, and instead stayed in the same position with her Uncle Robs arm around her.

Leanne: "I swear to god if you'd put him in that car, I'd have killed you!"

Carla: "Leanne, it was around the corner!"

Leanne: "You nearly killed my mother last time"

Carla looked at her with a slight smirk on her face: "Shame it wasn't you"

Leanne turned round and punched Carla in the face, Carla turned around and grabbed her fighting back.

Chelsea moved to run forward but Michelle grabbed her and pulled her back. Chelsea leaned her head into Michelle and sobbed loudly.

Chelsea: "Make them stop this" she cried.

Rob managed to grab Carla and Steve got Leanne, but the two were struggling trying to hold them back.

Leanne: "Why couldn't you have just stayed away!" she cried.

Carla: "Oh I would have done with pleasure"

Leanne: "Where was Peter?"

Carla: "He was stuck in traffic!"

Leanne: "How hard must it be to pick up a kid from school! I pity your daughter, how many times have you risked her life by driving her when you've been drunk!"

Carla: "I would never do that! Anyway, you should teach that kid some manners!"

Carla: "Do you know what no wonder Peter left you, you're viscious, you're sanctimonious and oh, you're baron!"

Leanne pushed Steve off and lunged at Carla pushing her to the ground.

Leanne: "There you are, back in the gutter where you belong!" she shouted and walked off.

Peter ran up to Carla: "Whats going on?"

She shook her head and stood up, as she walked to the factory steps, she noticed Chelsea staring at her, she looked so hurt.

Carla: "Darling, it's ok, I'm ok, I'm sorry, lets go inside" she went to take her hand but Chelsea snatched her hand back.

Chelsea let tears slip from her eyes: "Stay away from me" she whispered shaking her head.

She ran off despite Michelles pleas for her to come back, Michelle turned angrily towards her: "Now look what you've done!"

Peter: "Hey now Michelle" he said trying to calm her down.

Michelle: "No, you know what, Leanne was right! Maybe she should have stayed away, and left Chelsea here with me, because no matter what has went on I have never hurt her as much as you have!" she shouted pointing her finger, she didn't even bother to wait for Carla to reply and walked off to find Chelsea.

She instinctively went back to the flat but she wasn't there, she walked around for a bit before she got a phone call fron Chelseas mobile.

Michelle answered it frantically: "Chelsea are you ok? Where are you?!"

"Hey Michelle, it's Stella, Chelsea is here with Leanne, you best come over"

Michelle: "Ok, I'm on my way"

When Michelle arrived Chelsea was in the back sitting on the couch with Leanne crying silently. She looked up at Michelle with a tear stained face and started to cry louder as loud sobs shook through her body.

Leanne: "Shh sweetie, its ok" she said putting an arm round her.

Michelle kneeled in front of where Chelsea was sat, Chelsea flung her arms around Michelles neck and held onto her tightly.

Leanne: "She came round to apologise for Carla, which as I told her, isn't her job to do, poor kids really upset about it all"

Michelle nodded and pulled apart from Chelsea: "Listen darling, you have nothing to apologise for you hear me, you did nothing wrong"

Chelsea nodded silently, tears still flowing from her eyes: "I don't want to go back with her"

Michelle: "You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to"

Chelsea: "But where will I live?"

Michelle shook her head and pulled her back into a hug: "With me darling, with me"

**Hokeyyysss, sorry for the long delay! I will try to update again soon, Carla being back has inspired me to write again! Please GOD review, or there I might actually cry :P **

**Thanks to everyone for all your reviews so far,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, I have in my head how many reviews I'm after, if I don't reach the amount I'm after, I'm not updating anymore. I'll still write for my love of this story, but I wont upload onto here. I really hope yous can just leave me some reviews, please :)**

Michelle had taken Chelsea home and had sat on the couch with Chelseas head curled up in her lap, Michelle gently running her fingers through the young girls hair.

Steve and Ryan had returned home upon hearing in the rovers of what had happened. They all tried to talk to Chelsea but she was in no mood to speak to anyone. She eventually got up and walked to her room without saying a word.

Rob arrived at some point after tea time to speak to his niece, but like the rest she wouldn't speak to him.

Michelle: "It's like she's went into shock or something, why won't she speak to me?" she said, hurt.

Rob: "She's trying to process it all, in the space of 24 hours her world was made perfect and then turned upside down by the same person, god I could kill my sister" he shook his head gritting his teeth.

It was no secret that Rob wasn't particularly happy to have Carla back anyway, but to see his niece in pieces broke his heart. It was him and Michelle that picked everything up the last time and its them that will have to do it again.

Ryan: "Maybe I should try again?" he asked.

Michelle nodded her head: "Yeah, no harm in trying, take these through to her, she needs to eat" she said wearily. She hadn't eaten herself. Stress wasn't Michelles friend when it came to Ryan or Chelsea, it was visible all over her face, her eyes told the most.

Ryan knocked the door gently and pushed the door open slowly before taking a step in.

"Chelsea?" he said softly.

The teenager turned around and faced her cousin, her face no longer stained with tears, just a sad expression.

He sat down on the bed and gave her arm an awkward rub, trying to be comforting.

He put the plate down: "Mum says you should really eat something"

Chelsea shook her head vigorously.

Ryan looked at her, eyes pleading with her. "Please eat something, if not for me, or you, or Rob, then do it for my Mum"

Chelsea sighed deeply and sat up admitting defeat, picking a sandwich of the plate and taking a small bite, chewing slowly.

Ryan smiled, relieved: "Thanks kid. So, you going to talk to us?"

Chelsea just shrugged.

Ryan: "You know you have no choice right, you're a Connor, you know how determined we are, we won't give up until you speak to us, come on" he smiled cheekily giving her side a tickle.

Chelsea laughed and nodded her head: "Ok, ok"

Ryans face went back to being serious: "You know you'll get through this, you have us, and we will never hurt you"

Chelsea gave a sad smile and put the sandwich down, moving forward and embracing Ryan, he pulled her in tightly and she felt safe in the coccoon of his arms.

Michelle poked her head round the door and smiled to see the two of them hugging. Chelsea looked up at her and motioned for her to join in.

Ryans eyes shot wide open: "Please tell me thats my Mum and not Rob thats joined in the group hug"

Michelle: "Of course its me you dohnut" she said jokingly before another set of arms were put in and a deeper voice was heard.

Rob: "It wasn't me before but it is now"

Chelsea: "Ok guys can yous get off me now, broken arm remember" she said laughing.

Michelle: "Oh, sorry darling"

Rob: "So you gonna be ok, kid?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah, I've got you lot" she smiled.

Michelle took Chelseas hand and squeezed it gently.

Michelle: "You'll always have us, no matter what. But don't go too hard on your Mum, she really loves you, you know"

Chelsea nodded: "I know, I've been thinking I'm going to speak to her tomorrow, I mean everybody makes mistakes yeah" she answered looking for the same opinions to be relayed back.

Michelle: "Yeah, they do. Now, you get some sleep, it's been a long day"

She pulled Chelsea into a hug and kissed her forehead when they pulled apart.

Michelle: "Goodnight Darling" she said standing up and turning off the lightswitch.

Chelsea: "Love you Aunt Michelle"

Michelle smiled: "I love you too"

The door closed behind taking the last slither of light with it. She turned over onto her good arm and was convinced she wouldn't sleep, but not even 10 minutes later and she was sleeping.

The door opening and closing woke her up and the sound of hushed voice carried through to her room. Her room door was open ajar and light could be seen in the other room. She sighed and turned over thinking it was almost time for her to get up, as her vision focussed on the alarm clock she made out the numbers, 2:53am.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

As the voices got slightly louder she could make out what they were saying.

Michelle: "Just sit down Carla and get a coffee into you"

Carla: "No, I shouldn't be here, what if Chelsea wakes up"

Chelsea pulled the bedroom door open and looked over to where her mother was sat.

Chelsea: "Too late for that now" she spat angrily. She didn't need to look at her more than once to realise she was drunk.

Chelsea turned to Michelle: "What is she doing here?!"

Michelle: "Look, just go back to bed...

Carla: "No need to lie for me Michelle, I got arrested for being drunk and disorderly" she said matter of factly.

Chelsea just sighed and went to open her mouth.

Carla put her hand up: "Save it Chels, look I don't need you to tell me, here you have it, your Mum is a mess, ok! And you know I think the best thing I could do for you is to go back to LA and leave you here"

Chelseas eyes screwed up, yes she had spoken of staying, but for Carla to say she would leave her, well, her words stung the young girl. Her bottom lip quivered and tears slowly made there way down her cheek.

Chelsea: "I don't want you to go Mum" she cried.

Carla looked up from her cup of coffee, surprised by her daughters response.

Chelsea opened her mouth to speak again but no sound came out, only more tears. She cleared her throat and tried again, trying to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"I know I said I wanted you to stay away from me but I didn't mean it, I don't care how many mistakes you make, your my Mum and I love you"

Carla held out her arms and the young girl ran into them, cuddled into her. Carla rocked her back and forth, the reality of it all sobering her up. She kissed her daughters head and spoke softly.

Carla: "I need you to know, that I love you more than anything else in this world, but I can't stay here, and I can't take you with me"

Chelsea threw her head back and looked Carla in the eyes: "What?" she said furrowing her eyebrows, confused.

Carla: "I'm sorry baby, I can't take you with me, because I think I've already proved I'm not fit enough to be your Mother"

Chelsea: "But you are! And you don't have to take me to LA, we can stay here"

Carla shook her head: "I'm sorry, it's just not an option"

Chelsea moved from her mothers arms and walked towards her bedroom.

Carla: "Chelsea" she said standing up.

Chelsea: "What? You thought I'd be ok with this? With you happy just to leave me again!"

Carla: "It's not like that, you know it's not!"

Chelsea: "Then what is it like? You'll go back there with Peter, you know to be given up at birth, left for a second time, but a third time? Really?! Well tell you what Mum you do it a third time and we're finished!"

Carla spoke through tears: "Don't do this to me"

Chelsea: "I'm not doing anything, you're the one doing it all!" she shouted angry and upset.

Michelle: "Listen, don't be too hasty yeah, you're tired, and you'll maybe feel differently after a sleep"

Chelsea: "No, she's made her choice, I'm through with her!"

Michelle made her way over and put an arm around her comfortingly.

Carla: "Chelsea, please...

Chelsea: "No! I wish Michelle was my Mum, not you!" she shouted before turning round and running into her bedroom slamming the door in the process.

Carla sobbed loudly and Michelle sat next to her, taking her hands comfortingly.

Michelle: "She didn't mean that"

Carla: "Yes she did, she hates me, and who would blame her, I'm a terrible mother"

Michelle couldn't disagree, of course she knew she wasn't a bad mother, but she couldn't console her when she knew that Chelsea was in the next room, her heart breaking into tiny pieces. With that though, Michelle pursed her lips together, gently let go of Carlas hand and stood up.

Michelle: "Look, you can sleep on the couch, theres a cover for you on that chair. I'm going to sleep now"

Carla said nothing as Michelle walked off and into Chelseas room, closing the door behind her.

Chelsea lay sobbing silently, she felt they body climb under the duvet beside her and turned and looked up to find Michelle looking down at her.

She brushed the hair of the 14 year olds face, and wipe a tear from her cheek with her thumb.

Michelle: "Shhh, come on, sleep now" she said and pulled her in closely.

When morning came Michelle was still wide awake, but Chelsea had slept soundly. Michelle gently prised the young girl off her so she didnt wake. She crept out the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Carla was already up, sitting with her head in her hands. She looked up at Michelle and gave a deep sigh.

"I'm going today, I've booked the tickets to go back to LA"

Michelle: "What? You can't go now"

Carla nodded: "I have to Michelle, I can't drag this out, its not good for any of us"

Michelle: "Look Carla you can't leave, Chelsea needs you" she said looking hurt.

Carla shook her head: "No she doesn't, she has you" she stood up and took Michelles hands.

Carla: "I am so extremely grateful for everything you have done for her, and I know she is with the best person possible. Tell her I love her"

She turned and walked out the door leaving Michelle standing in shock. She stood thinking for a minute before she was snapped out of it by her mobile ringing. It was Rob wondering where she was. She quickly got dressed and made her way over to the factory.

In the office tension filled the air as Carla and Rob stood arguing, Michelle walking straight into it all.

Rob turned and faced her: "She's selling the factory, oh and she's selling the flat too, so looks like I'll be out of a job and homeless too!"

Michelle shook her head: "Its her decision Rob, just leave her to it"

Carla went off topic and turned to Michelle.

Carla: "Have you spoken to her?"

Michelle: "Not yet, she'll be over when she wakes, I'll speak to her then"

Carla nodded: "Ok, look, I need to get going, flight to catch. Look after her yeah" she said to Michelle before pulling her into a hug.

Michelle: "Of course I will, you take care"

Carla left and Rob just shook his head and sat down defeated.

The car was already waiting outside the factory as Peter said goodbye to Ken and Deirdre.

They said goodbye and got in the car, slowly pulling away.

Chelsea came around the corner seeing the car leaving and started to run, waving her arms to get the car to stop.

Carla got out the car and Chelsea ran towards her flinging herself at her. Carla wrapped her arms around her and tears made there way down her cheek.

Chelsea looked up at her: "I love you, and I know you have to leave for your own reasons, but you'll come back and see me?"

Carla nodded her head: "Of course I will, and you can come stay with us in the holidays"

Carla looked at her watch: "I need to go baby" she cried.

Chelsea furrowed her head into her mother: "I wish you could stay" she choked out.

Rob walked over and gently prised Chelsea off her and put an arm around his niece. Carla got back into the car as tears streamed down her face and Chelsea fought against Rob to run after her again, calling out her name hysterically.

She dropped to the ground and sobbed loudly. Rob went onto his knees and pulled her close.

Rob: "Shhh darling, its going to be ok"

**Thats it, so remember, no reviews, then no story, sorry folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the reviews I'm getting are still pap :( But I've decided not to penalise the people that actually DO review, so here you's go :) Also though, if I happen to get zero reviews, then zero updates will be done :)**

It had been over a week since Carla had gone. Chelsea took it badly the first couple of days but with the help of Michelle and Steve she started to return to her old self.

She looked around her bedroom, it was nothing like the one she had when she lived with her Mum. Because the bedroom was only meant to be temporary, it hadn't been decorated. So upon realising this was now her permanant home, Rob, Steve and Ryan threw themselves in decorating the room whilst Michelle took Chelsea out for lunch and shopping. She still looks around it and can't help but feel the same rush of love for them all when she'd seen what they'd done. It was done a blood red, her favourite colour, strange considering the sight of blood made her faint. They had given her white bedding, appliances and curtains to make the room look a bit lighter. A desk was sat in the corner with her laptop. And the best bit, either side of her bed were bedside tables. At one side, a picture of Carla and Chelsea, and the other, of Michelle and Chelsea.

She hadn't heard from Carla since she'd left, she assumed it was because she was sorting through stuff. Possibly because Peter hadn't went with her, and she couldn't blame him either, he chose the right decision and realised what his priorities were, unlike her mother.

Yes she forgave her, and she loved her, but boy was she still bitter. And the fact she hadn't called or answered Chelseas calls made her even worse, and hints of her old self were showing in the cracks.

It was christmas eve and Rob and Michelle were in the rovers with the factory staff having a drink after finishing up early. Michelle and Rob were in the corner having a heated arguement about Rob fiddling with the books.

Michelle: "Carla is your sister Rob!"

Rob: "Yeah fair enough, but look where shes left us, we'll be out of a job, I'll be homeless and after everything we've done for her, keeping that factory afloat over the last 5 months! Oh and not to mention the fact that she dumped her daughter on you"

Michelle sighed: "I can understand the rest, but where Chelsea is concerned, don't make it sound like a bad thing that she's with me"

Rob: "I'm not, of course you love her and you're happy with her there but it's still not the point Chelle"

Michelle bit her lip, unaware of what to do.

Rob: "Look it will be alright, just leave this with me ok"

Michelle nodded and got up putting on her jacket.

Rob: "You're not leaving already are you?" he asked.

Michelle: "Yeah, its christmas eve, I want to be with my family. It's going to be hard enough of Chelsea without her Mum"

Rob nodded: "Yeah, look, I'll come too, I'll go and grab a bottle of red from Devs and pop along for a bit"

Michelle smiled: "Thanks, I'll see you soon"

Walking up the stairs to the flat she heard raised voices and her face dropped, not more argueing.

She walked in her face serious and immediately smiled when she seen that the raised voices were Steve, Ryan and Chelsea playing operation at the table, and the three of them getting very competitive but laughing away.

Michelle took off her jacket and went giving Steve a kiss then getting Chelsea to budge over so she could share half her seat.

Michelle: "Who's winning then?" she said to Chelsea.

Chelsea: "Steve but he's cheating" she said rolling her eyes.

Michelle brushed a bit of hair back behind Chelseas ear: "Oh yeah, and how is he cheating?" she laughed.

Steve: "I'm not cheating, this flaming thing is faulty and buzzes when I don't even touch it!" he shouted defensively.

Ryan: "Sure, sure, sure. Now go its your turn you grump"

This time it buzzed again and Steve threw his hands in the air and went over and sat on the couch.

Chelsea: "No one likes a sore loser" she said sticking her tongue out at Steve.

Ryan: "Well come on then its between me and you kid"

Chelsea: "You're on"

Michelle got off the seat and sat next to Steve who lifted his arm and put it around her.

Michelle: "How has your day been then?"

Steve: "Really good, me and Chelsea have watched movies, played games, even had ourself a nap"

Michelle: "A nap?" she laughed.

Chelsea shouted over: "Yeah we fell asleep watching the movie, but my head was on his shoulder and he moves around alot so it didnt last long"

Michelle turned to Steve: "On you're shoulder?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Steve: "You're as surprised as I was, she sat down and cuddled in just like she does with you"

Michelle: "She's settling with you then" she smiled.

Although Steve and Chelsea got on to an extent, she never showed him any affection, so for that to have happened was a big step. They were starting to feel more like a family together.

The door opened and close and Rob walked in with the bottle of wine in his hand.

Chelsea bounced off the chair and ran towards him: "Uncle Rob" she smiled putting her arms around her.

Rob: "Hey kiddo, excited for Santa coming?" he winked.

Chelsea laughed: "Oh yeah, along with the tooth fairy and easter bunny"

Michelle: "Hey if the tooth fairy isn't real then who left you the money under your pillow last week?"

Chelsea: "You?" she smiled cheekily.

Michelle just laughed and shook her head, getting up to pour the wine Rob had bought. They had all sat talking for quite a while before Rob nodded his head over to the single chair where Chelsea was lying sleeping.

Michelle: "Bless she must be knackered, a whole day with Steve would have ran me ragged too!"

Steve: "Ha - ha" he answered sarcastically.

Rob got off his seat and put one arm under Chelseas shoulders, and the other behind her knees, lifting her gently and moving her through to the room and placing her on the bed.

He left the room and Michelle went in and undressed the 14 year old and put her pajamas on, tucking her into the bed and kissing her forehead when she left the room.

When morning came Chelsea wakened to hear christmas music coming from the living room and the sound of laughter. She got up and opened her door looking at them bleary eyed. Michelle jumped off the couch and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas darling, come open your presents"

Chelsea walked over and sat on the couch next to the massive pile of presents that were hers.

She shook her head not believing it: "I can't believe you got me all these"

Michelle: "Just open them" she smiled.

Chelsea was more than happy with her presents from Michelle and Steve, and the one from Ryan too. But there was something missing, and no matter what anyone did or said they know it wouldn't make it ok for her, and as much as she tried to mask it, they knew she was hurting.

Michelle, Ryan and Chelsea got dressed and made their way to Robs to help him carry some of the stuff over to hers for Xmas dinner.

As they walked back, hands ladled, well all apart from Chelsea, they had a giggle at Chelsea trying to guess what Rob had gotten her.

Rob: "You'll find out once you're home and you open it"

Michelle and Rob noticed first, the black haired beauty hand in hand with Peter Barlow, but Chelsea hadn't noticed yet. Rob and Michelle exchanged worried glances, for more reason than one.

Chelsea lifted her head and looked at Carla, saying nothing, just staring.

Carla: "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?" she grinned.

Chelsea looked up at Michelle and said nothing, Michelle put her arm around her comfortingly and Carlas face dropped.

Michelle: "What are you doing back? When did you get here?"

Carla: "Last night, I couldn't live without you all I guess" she laughed awkwardly.

Carla focussed her attention on Chelsea again: "I thought you'd be happy to see me"

Chelsea: "You never called, or answered my messages" she said looking hurt.

Carla stepped forward and took Chelseas hand, kneeling in front of her: "I know darling, I was lost, I needed to sort things out, and once my head was sorted I decided here was where I needed to be"

Peter: "Carla I'm just going to head over to my Dads cause they'll wonder where I am, just come over once your ready"

Carla nodded and kissed him and turned back to Chelsea.

Chelsea: "You went to see him first"

Carla furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

Carla: "What do you mean baby"

Chelsea: "You went to see him first, and then if you hadn't ran into me here, you would have went to Deirdres, and still not seen me" she said slowly, piecing it all together.

Carla: "No darling, I was just gonna...

Rob: "Don't lie to her Carla" he snapped.

Carlas face dropped: "I'm sorry, you're right, I wasn't, but I was going to come see you later, I promise you that"

Chelsea shook her head and tears slowly escaped: "I know where your priorities lie, it's ok" and grabbed her hand back, even shaking off Michelles arm from her shoulders.

Carla stepped forward: "It's not like that"

Chelsea nodded: "It's exactly what its like"

Chelsea turned to Michelle: "Can we go now, please"

Michelle: "Of course, come on"

They walked off away from Carla ignoring her protests.

Chelsea went straight to her room when they went in and Michelle sat on the couch, once again unsure of what to do.

The door opened shortly after they got in and stood there was Carla.

Carla: "I'm sorry but I'm not doing this anymore, I need my daughter to see I love her and to forgive me, because as much as keep doing everything that goes against it, I am a good Mum and love that girl more than anything in this entire world, wether you's believe me or not"

Michelles: "I know you do, come here" she said opening her arms out, Carla gladly moving into her embrace.

Carla: "I just don't know how to get back to how we were, I don't feel like her Mum anymore, we're like strangers to each other"

Michelle: "Look, you have to do what you can to prove to her that you're here to stay and that you want her in your life"

Carla: "I do, I really do!"

Michelle: "Well go speak to her then"

Carla knocked on Chelseas bedroom door and walked in closing the door behind her. Chelsea was lying face down into her pillow.

"I don't want to talk to anyone" came the muffled cries.

Carla sat on the bed and placed her hand on Chelseas back.

"I'm sorry baby" she cried.

Chelsea looked up from the pillow, shocked to see that Carla had actually came after her.

"I know you don't have to believe me, or do anything I say but honestly you are the most important thing to me in the whole entire world, and I know I haven't shown that but please let me prove it to you now"

Chelsea: "Ok"

Carla went to protest more but stopped upon hearing what she had said: "What?"

Chelsea: "I said ok, prove it to me, I love you too, and I want this to work, because to be honest I can't be dealing with the tears and drama, and if it doesn't work, then we cut all ties, and I mean it"

Carla: "Ok, but that won't be necessary ok"

Chelsea: "We'll see" she said not entirely convinced.

Carla knew Chelsea was serious this time so knew she had to do everything in her power to make it work.

The two left the bedroom with Carlas arm around Chelsea.

Michelle: "Finally sorted now?" she asked hopefully.

Chelsea: "Not sorted, but we're going to try to build our relationship again" she said and settled next to Michelle on the couch leaving Carla slightly hurt, but she couldn't expect too much too soon.

Carla: "Well maybe I should get going"

Chelsea: "Aren't you staying?" she said sitting up so suddenly it startled Michelle.

Carla: "Well, am I ok to stay?" she asked uncertain.

Michelle: "Of course it is, theres enough to go around"

Carla smiled and took a seat, pulling out her phone to let Peter know what was going on.

After christmas dinner they sat down and watched tv then Ryan pulled out the board games. Half way through monopoly Michelle looked up and realised the time.

Michelle: "Steve go and get us all a top up please, and Chelsea...

Chelsea: "Pleaseeee don't say go to bed" she asked, eyes pleading.

Michelle laughed: "Of course not, its Xmas, but can you go and put your pajamas on please"

Chelsea: "Ok" she grinned and got up to go to her room.

Carla: "Actually, I thought with us going to give it a try, that you'd come back and stay, with me and Peter?"

Chelsea looked awkward and looked to Michelle.

Michelle patted Carla on the leg: "Not too much too soon yeah"

Carla nodded, dissappointed.

Chelsea felt a pang of guilt, her Mum was clearly trying hard, but Michelle was right, they needed to take things slowly.

She sat with them a while longer before a yawn from Chelsea prompted Michelle to tell her to go to bed.

She didn't argue and nodded, she said goodnight to everyone and Carla went through to the room.

Carla: "Do you want to come round for your dinner tomorrow? We can get Simon along too?"

Chelsea nodded: "That would be good"

Carla: "Ok, goodnight baby, I love you"

Chelsea: "I love you too"

Carla left the room and joined everyone else in the sitting room.

Michelle: "Was she ok?"

Carla: "Yeah, she's going to come to ours for dinner tomorrow, is that ok with you?"

Michelle: "No, its not actually" she said seriously.

Carla: "Oh sorry, well, how about the day after?"

Michelle laughed: "I was messisng with you, of course it's ok, she's your daughter!"

Carla: "Yeah but it's not the point. I can't believe how well she's doing with you Michelle, she's like a different kid here. I'm starting to wonder if I should have stayed where I was"

Michelle: "Don't be daft, she needs you more than she needs me in her life. You're her mother, I can do what I can but I'll never take that place in her life"

Carla gave an appreciative smile and leant in for a hug.

Carla: "I'm gonna go now" she said when they broke apart.

Carla: "I'll come and pick her up tomorrow about 4 oclock?"

Michelle: "That's perfect, I'll see you tomorrow"

**Thats all, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo ho helloho, right, for crying out freaking loud, my story isn't that bad is that, reviewwwwwwwwwwww please :D **

**Thank you so freaking much, to Corriefan23 and madaboutcarla for your reviews, honestly the more reviews I get gives me so much more of an incentive to write!**

"Come on, wake up Missy you can't lie there all day"

Michelle walked into the room and gave the teenager a nudge but she just pushed her face into her pillow and let out a deep sigh saying nothing. Michelle shook her head and walked over to the window and pulled open the bright pink curtains light filled up the room.

"5 more minutes Mum" she moaned turning over and burrowing her face further into her pillow and pulling the covers further up her body, snuggling in.

"Mum?" she asked with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked blearily up at Michelle. She shook her head and sat up rubbing her eyes.

Chelsea: "Sorry, habit I guess" she yawned.

Michelle smiled: "No need to apologise, now come on, time to get up" she said more serious.

Chelsea threw her head back on the pillow and curled up closing her eyes. Michelle sat on the bed and tickled her stomach causing Chelsea to thrash around laughing her head off.

Chelsea: "Ok I'm getting up" she laughed.

Michelle stood up: "Good come on, I'll make you breakfast, though it's nearing lunch time!"

Chelsea got up and pulled on one of Ryans hoodies she had managed to aquire from him and went to through to the living room and lay on the couch. Michelle walked over with a bowl of cereal in her hand and raised her eyebrows at her, hand on the hip that meant she wasn't kidding. Chelsea sighed and sat up taking the cereal from her.

"What time even is it?" she asked through a mouthful of coco pops.

Michelle: "11.30am, only cause it's the holidays cause otherwise...

Chelsea: "Yeah, yeah I'm aware, I did live here before the holidays remember, once I go back to school it will be early rises again" she said rolling her eyes.

Michelle: "You might not be here when you go back to school"

Chelsea screwed up her face: "Where else am I going to be?" she exclaimed.

Michelle: "Your Mums?"

Chelseas face softened again: "You reckon I'll be back that soon?"

Michelle shrugged: "I don't know honey"

Chelsea: "Do I have to go back soon?"

Michelle: "Of course not! Take your time, you're welcome here as long as you need"

Chelsea gave a sad smile: "What about forever?"

Michelle: "What do you mean?"

Chelsea: "I'm scared Aunt Michelle, that we try again and it doesn't work, and then its just all the hurt again"

Michelle looked at her sadly and took her hand: "Listen darlin, I can't reassure that everything will work out and be how you want to it, but you have to try, otherwise you'll never know eh"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah, you're right"

Michelle pulled her in for a hug: "And you'll always have me, no matter what"

Chelsea smiled: "I know"

Michelle leant in and kissed her forehead then brought her hands back to resting on her lap "Now come on, get that breakfast into you then I'll help you get dressed, we can go out for a bit if you want?"

Chelsea shrugged: "I'm quite happy to stay in"

Michelle: "You sure? We can go out, do some shopping, get some lunch?" she grinned, thinking the mention of shopping would persuade her.

Chelsea shook her head: "Nah I'm fine, I can't really be bothered, we can just watch a film here or something. Where's Ryan and Steve anyway?"

Michelle: "Steve's working and Ryan is still in bed"

Chelsea: "How come Ryan gets to stay in bed this late?" she frowned.

Michelle: "Cause he's an adult now, and you aren't so I can still boss you around" she answered sticking her tongue out.

Chelsea: "Ha-ha" she answered sarcastically.

They both spent the day just curled up in front of the TV until the time got nearer to when Carla would be picking Chelsea up, so Michelle helped her get ready and they took place back on the couch again. Michelle kept looking to Chelsea, noticing she had her eye on the clock, watching as the time ticked closer and closer.

Michelle: "She'll be here kid, chill out" she smiled reassuringly.

And right on queue she did, the buzzer went and Chelsea bounced off the couch to let her in. Carla had barely took a step in the door when Chelsea had flung her arms around her.

Carla laughed: "It's good to see you too, whats gotten into her?" she said looking over to Michelle.

Michelle: "Beats me! Are you staying for a cuppa or you wanting to head straight over?"

Carla: "Peter is making dinner just now so we better head over"

Chelsea: "Yussssss!"

Carla and Michelle both looked at her confused.

Michelle: "What you so happy about?"

Chelsea: "Duhhh! Peter cooking? Come on, seriously, Mum I've missed you but your cooking is something I definately haven't missed!" she said as she turned to Carla.

Carla: "I'm not that bad! Is Michelle really that much better than me?"

Chelsea: "Eating here is like having Gordon Ramsey cook for me compared to you! Sorry Mum but your cooking really is horrendous"

Michelle laughed: "Chelle, one, Carla zero"

Carla: "Oh keeping scores now are we?"

Chelsea: "Now now children, come on, no fighting before I have to seperate you's" she laughed.

Michelle and Carla both exchanged glances and both turned round giving her a glare, arms crossed.

Chelsea: "What? Aw come on guys one I was just kidding, anyway mummy dearest, isn't it time we got going?"

She went over and uncrossed Michelles arms giving her a hug: "I'll see you later"

Michelle: "Ok, behave!"

Carla gave Michelle a look and Michelle shook her head.

Michelle: "Sorry, habit!"

Carla put her hands up: "Nope you can go ahead, more likely she'll listen to you than me, apparently I'm a kitten compared to you when you're angry"

Chelsea: "Time to go now Mum, don't want to be late for dinner" she laughed awkwardly grabbing Carlas arm and pulling her out the flat.

Carla: "I'll bring her back about 8, can have a cuppa when we get back"

Michelle: "Ok no problem, see you later, and you too Chelsea" she said with raised eyebrows.

Chelsea: "Bye Aunt Michelle" once again she laughed awkwardly and pulled Carla out the door.

Once they were out the flat Chelsea turned seriously and looked at Carla but all Carla could do was laugh.

Chelsea put a hand on her hip and blew a bit of hair out of her face: "It's not even funny" she said seriously.

Carla: "Looks like you've been around Chelle too much, your starting to take on her mannerisms" she frowned.

Chelsea: "Stop going off subject, and stop trying to get me in trouble too" she pointed her finger trying to keep a straight face.

Carla waved Chelseas finger out the way and put an arm around her: "Sure sure, come lets get going"

As they walked along Carlas mobile rang and she spoke to the person on the other end of the phone, ending the conversation with, "I'll see you tonight then"

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Carla: "Who was that?"

Carla: "That was someone I have to meet later so do you mind if I drop you off 15 minutes early? I can come back round once I've had my meeting, I won't be long"

Chelsea looked and Carla was worried, maybe she shouldn't have arranged the meeting tonight.

Chelsea just shrugged: "Sure thats fine with me, 15 minutes won't kill me"

Carla let out a sigh of relief and continued walking.

As they walked into the house Chelsea took in a deep breath through her nose and gave a big grin.

Chelsea: "He's cooking my favourite"

Carla: "That he is" she smiled.

Peter came through from the kitchen hearing the voices: "Hey kiddo! Am I getting a cuddle or what?" he grinned.

She ran at him and into his embrace, he picked her up giving her a tight squeeze then put her back down.

Peter: "How are you doing anyway?" he said ruffling her hair as she sat down.

Chelsea: "I'm good thanks, wheres Simon?"

Peter: "He couldn't come, but another time yeah" he smiled and went back through to the kitchen.

Chelsea couldn't help but feel dissapointed, she had been looking forward to seeing him, though she knew she would be welcome at Deirde and Kens if he was there, or even at Leannes.

Peter came back through again and sat on the edge of the couch, she couldn't help but smile seeing them both, back again, back in their house. Everything felt like it was fitting back together, even as simple as seeing Peter with the dish towel over his shoulder, she never had figured out why he had to do that when he cooked, but it was a welcome sight.

Peter: "You looking forward to dinner?"

Chelsea nodded her head eagerly: "Yeah I really am, Aunt Michelle makes them sometimes, but they're not as good as yours" she smiled.

Almost as quickly as she had though she turned to Carla: "And don't be going back and telling her that" she said.

Carla: "I won't" she answered rolling her eyes.

Dinner went down well, and so did the rest of the evening. She had managed to get them to play board games with her and even had them running around after her.

Carla: "Don't get used to this, once that arm has healed we'll be back to normal" she spoke as he handed Chelsea the mug of hot chocolate and sat at the table opposite her.

Chelsea: "Might just have to break it again eh"

Peter: "You would think that!" he laughed.

Carla looked at the clock then back to Chelsea: "You've not got long to drink that anyway darlin, gotta leave in 10 minutes"

Chelsea couldn't help but feel dissapointed, the night had been amazing, and she really didn't want to go back to Michelles, but she knew there was no point in rushing it.

Carla took Chelsea back to Michelles and went off to her meeting, promising she'd be back as soon as it was finished.

Michelle put down a slice of toast at the table for Chelsea and she took a seat opposite her with her cup of coffee.

Michelle: "So, how did it go?"

Chelsea: "Really good, I kind of didn't want it to end, it was nice, it felt like it did before"

Michelle smiled: "I'm glad honey, I think it will work for you's this time"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders uncertain: "I don't know, I'm not getting my hopes up but I'd like to think that too"

Michelle nodded her head and then moved onto another topic: "Did your Mum mention who she was seeing tonight?"

Chelsea: "No idea, just said she wouldn't be long, she's already been gone 10 minutes so doubt she'll be long now"

Michelle let Chelsea finish her supper then got her to go get ready for bed they didn't have to do that whilst Carla was there, trying to make every moment count for her.

Carla walked back into the flat as Chelsea came back from brushing her teeth.

Michelle looked at the sheer fury upon Carlas face and motioned for her to sit down and handing her a cuppa before sitting at the table.

Michelle: "Who were you just away to see? What's going on?"

Carla: "I am going to kill that brother of mine!"

Chelsea: "What did he do Mum?"

Carla had almost forgot she was there: "Could you go through to your room just for a little while please baby, I need to talk to your Aunt Michelle in private"

Chelsea nodded with a look of understanding and went through to her bedroom.

Carla turned back to Michelle once Chelsea was out of sight.

Carla: "I've just been to see that broker right, we've been going over the accounts, and guess what, they've been adjusted!"

Michelle cleared her throat awkwardly: "Adjusted?"

Carla: "Yes adjusted! And guess who by? My little brother Rob! He tried to rip me off Michelle, by driving down the value of this place to get it on the cheap!"

Carla: "You know the worst thing about this is he actually could have got away with it"

Michelle moved her hand over her mouth, her body language couldnt have showed that she was more uncomfortable than at the present moment if she had tried: "I genuinely don't think that was his intention. He really wanted to buy this place, and erm, he couldn't raise he enough cash"

Carla: "Oh my god, you knew?!"

Michelle: "I didn't, not to begin with, by the time I'd found out it was to late to stop him and then if I'd blown the whistle on him he'd have been in serious trouble"

Carla: "Oh he's in trouble alright"

Michelle: "He just...he just couldn't raise enough money, he did try everything and no matter what you think i'm certain that his heart was in the right place"

Carla: "And what about his conscience where was that eh, come to think of it Michelle where was yours?"

Michelle: "I tried to talk some sense into him!"

Carla: "And when that failed? What you just decided to keep quiet did you while he ripped me off!"

Michelle: "No, come on you know it wasn't as simple as that!"

At that moment Steve walked in with Rob and a bottle of wine under his arm, upon seeing what was going on they both looked at them confused.

Rob: "Whats up with you two?"

Carla: "Trying to rip me off eh?"

Rob let out a small laugh: "You got any proof?"

Michelle: "She knows what you did"

Rob: "What have you said?" he asked accusingly.

Carla: "Oh nothing, her lips were well and truly sealed! No, no, I, put two and two together, you know, oh, come to think of it, two and two would probably make nothing in your cooked books would they. You do realise this is fraud don't you, that I could just have you thrown back in jail. Look at you, you've been caught red handed and you're not even sorry are ya?!"

Rob: "Ok, ok, so I massaged the figures"

Carla: "No Rob, you physically adjusted my documents just so you could get your grubby hands on my business!"

Carla: "Well, why don't we just ring the police eh, shall we see what they've got to say about all this?"

By this point Chelsea had had enough, she had her ear to the door the whole time, which really they should have known, nothing got past her. Her bedroom door flew open and she stormed out much to all of their surprise.

Chelsea: "Enough!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Chelsea: "If you phone the police Mum I will never forgive you" she said seriously.

Rob let out a small chuckle to himself.

Chelsea: "Oh I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you were totally bang out of order Uncle Rob and I can't believe you would stoop this low!"

Carla: "Look Chelsea...

Chelsea: "No Mum, I don't care what he's done you don't do that to family!"

Carla looked at her daughter and dropped the phone onto the couch.

Chelsea sighed, along with both Rob and Michelle.

Carla: "Fine, I won't phone, but Rob, you better get your stuff out my factory and don't come back, I mean it, you're fired"

Rob: "You're sacking me?!"

Chelsea: "Be thankful that's all Uncle Rob! And I think it's best you go now!"

Rob: "Excuse me young lady who do you think you're talking to"

Michelle: "She's right, go Rob" she said quietly not looking up from where she was sitting.

Rob looked around the room and shook his head angrily before walking out slamming the door behind him.

Michelle: "Where does this leave me?"

Carla: "I don't know. Look, I need to go now, its getting late, and I need to think about what I'm going to do"

Carla got off her seat and grabbed her jacket.

Chelsea: "Mum, wait"

Chelsea looked at Michelle then back at Carla.

Chelsea: "I'm coming with you"

Michelle: "You're what?" she said shocked.

Chelsea: "I want to go with my Mum, I don't want to stay here. Can I come with you Mum?"

Carla: "Of course you can darling, go and get stuff to bring with you, I'll drop you back off in the morning"

Chelsea shook her head: "No, I don't want to just come for the night, I want to come back for good"

Michelle shook her head sadly and you could see as the tears slowly escaped her eyes and down her cheeks, just how much she was hurting.

Carla looked at Chelsea shocked: "Erm, yeah, of course, get some stuff to bring with you, we'll come back tomorrow for the rest"

Michelle stood up as Chelsea went to walk through to the room: "Do you hate me?" she managed to choke out through tears. Steve walked over and put an arm around her.

Chelsea lowered her head and walked over to Michelle and wrapped her arms around her.

Chelsea: "I could never hate you Aunt Michelle. I'm sorry, I just think it's time to go home. Though it doesn't mean this doesn't have anything to do with it, I can't believe you'd do that to her. But still, my Mum has changed, and I need to be with her"

Michelle nodded and sobbed quietly as Chelsea went through to her room, she emerged five minutes later with a hoody on and pair of trousers with a hold all over her in hand.

Carla took the bag from her and put it over her shoulder before taking her hand and opening the door, leaving without saying a word.

Chelsea: "Bye" she smiled sadly.

As she closed the door behind her Michelle collapsed to her seat and cried her heart out as Steve tried to console her.

Steve: "Its gonna be alright babe, shhh"

**Right thats it for another chapter, so gonna wanna just hit the little button below and leave a review please :) Thank y'all**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for my reviews, heres the next part, please review :)**

For once she woke herself, no one interrupting her precious sleep. She looked at her clock and realised that it was 8.30am, strange that she couldn't hear anyone moving about. It was nice to be home, in fact nice wasn't a strong enough word, amazing was a better word to describe how it felt. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs and slowly pushed open the door to the living room, making as little noise as possible so she didn't wake anyone. As she walked in, Carla walked through from the kitchen giving Chelsea a near heart attack.

Chelsea: "Bloody hell Mum! You're like creeping jesus, I didn't even hear you up" she said with her hand to her chest.

Carla smiled: "Sorry, didn't want to wake you on your first morning back, how did you sleep?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

Chelsea collapsed onto the couch and put her head onto Carlas lap.

Chelsea: "I slept so good, it's good to be home"

Carla: "It's good to have you back" she said, running her fingers through her hair.

Chelsea: "Wheres Peter anyway? And why are you in a suit?" she said sitting up.

Carla had her usual work attire on, well, attire that she wouldn't necessarily wear outside of work. Black suit, white blouse, and the black boots which made herself known as she walked around the factory, heels that clipped every step she took.

Carla: "Peter is away out with Simon for the day, and I have a meeting this morning"

Chelsea: "Mum its Christmas!"

Carla: "No Chelsea, Christmas was two days ago"

Chelsea went to speak but Carla cut her off: "Yeah I know, it's the Christmas holidays though, but I need to go to this meeting, then I'm back to work tomorrow again, sorry kiddo but gotta make a living"

Chelsea pouted her lip and lazily pulled herself off the couch and walked away, but turned before she left the room.

Chelsea: "So where will I be going then?"

Carla: "You're going to your Aunt Michelles, you's should sort things, and you should also get your stuff packed, I'll pick you up after the meeting"

Chelsea nodded.

Carla: "Do you need a hand to get ready?"

Chelsea: "Yeah but just to button my jeans, I can't wait to get this stupid cast off!"

Carla smiled and followed her upstairs: "Not long to go now"

Once she was ready Carla dropped Chelsea off outside Michelles.

Chelsea: "Aren't you coming in?"

Carla shook her head: "No I need to get going, I'll see you when I pick you up, I love you" she said and gave Chelsea a kiss.

Chelsea: "I love you too"

She walked up to flat and took a deep breath before walking in. Michelle jumped off the seat she was on.

Michelle: "Hey darling, how are you?"

Chelsea smiled: "I'm good, you want to sit down?" she said and motioned for her to sit on the couch and took a seat beside her.

Michelle: "How was it being back?"

Chelsea: "Good, really good actually. It felt normal, like nothing had changed"

Michelle gave a soft smile: "I'm glad"

Chelsea: "Look, I don't want to fall out with you, we've been through too much for that"

Michelle nodded: "I agree, look I didn't mean to do that to your Mum, I just didn't want to put Rob in trouble"

Chelsea: "I know, you were put in a difficult position"

Michelle: "So, we're good?"

Chelsea: "Of course we are"

She bent forward and put her arms around Michelle, who gladly accepted it.

Chelsea: "My Mum is picking me up after her meeting, I need to get my stuff packed, you want to help?"

Michelle: "Sure I will, come on, I've got boxes waiting for you"

They spent the next two hours packing up Chelseas stuff, by the time Carla arrived to pick Chelsea up they still had some to do.

Carla: "Is Ryan in Michelle?" she asked.

Michelle nodded: "Yeah, he's in his room, why?"

Carla: "Lets go to the bistro and talk about things, Chelsea can finish up packing with Ryan here"

Michelle: "Ok, I'll let him know we're going out"

In the bistro things were a bit tense between the two women, a bottle of red was sat on the table and the two of them were sipping from their wine glasses.

Michelle: "Carla, I've held my hands up right, everything was happening so fast and I really didn't know what to do for the best"

Carla: "Well for future reference, not stabbing me in the back should be a priority"

Michelle: "It wasn't like that"

Carla: "I can't believe you let Rob twist you round his little finger, I thought you had more about you"

Michelle shook her head and rested her chin in her hand.

Carla: "Mind you, you always did have a soft spot for him didn't you"

Michelle put her hands up: "Aw listen, do you know what, I only came here cause I wanted to clear the air ok. If you wanna sack me that is absolutely fine ok, cause right now I am more concerned that me and you don't fall out, we've been through too much together"

Carla: "Oh you can keep your job, it's just Michelle I need to know you've got my back, theres not many people I can depend on but you are one of them"

Michelle: "Yes, I understand"

Rob walked in and over to their table: "Well isn't this cosy"

Carla: "Oh just do one will you Rob. Oh you know while you're at it you can move out my flat an all, you've had your fun round here its time to move on"

He turned to Michelle: "You must have done one heck of a job grovelling"

Michelle: "Oh you heard her"

Rob: "Whoever said bloods thicker than water never met you did they sis" he said annoyed before walking out.

Carla: "Come on lets get back" she said and drank the last of the wine that was her glass before standing.

Back in the flat Ryan and Chelsea had finished packing and were sat on the couch.

Ryan: "It's gonna be weird not having you around here"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know, not as if I'm far away though" she answered smiling.

Ryan: "I didn't say it was a bad weird!"

Chelsea: "Pffft, you'll miss me!"

Ryan laughed and put his arm around her and pulled her in: "Yeah I might just a bit"

Carla and Michelle walked back in and Ryan and Chelsea snapped their heads round to look at them.

Chelsea: "So, you's get things sorted?"

Carla: "We did, all sorted" she grinned.

Ryan stood up: "Cool, well I'll go and get this stuff loaded into the car for you"

Chelsea: "Thanks Ryan"

The four of them took all her belongings and bundled them into the car.

Chelsea: "Right, I think thats all"

Michelle: "I'm gonna miss you" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "I'm only five minutes away" she said and walked into her embrace "But, I'll miss you too"

Michelle pulled away and a tear ran slowly down her cheek.

Ryan: "Come here and give me a cuddle, you know where we are kid, don't be a stranger"

Chelsea: "I won't. Right lets going before I cry" she laughed trying to hold back tears.

Carla took her hand and walked away: "We'll see you's later"

As they walked down the street Carla noticed she was unusually quiet.

Carla: "You ok?"

Chelsea: "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sad at leaving there, but the happiness outweighs the sadness. I'll be glad when I've got my things in the house though, damn you for having a glass of wine with lunch mother"

Carla laughed: "You'll get it once Peter is finished work, besides, its better doing it that way cause he can carry the boxes"

They both laughed and continued back to the house.

Peter was finished work before they knew it so Carla had the tea made and they all sat down to dinner together. Once he was finished he went off to get the car and get the stuff unpacked.

Carla: "Chelsea, do you mind if I pop to the rovers for a while with Michelle?"

Chelsea shrugged: "Sure why not, I'm just going to be unpacking my stuff anyway"

As Peter walked back in with a box under his arm, Carla walked out.

Peter: "Where do you think you're going?"

Carla: "Just nipping to the rovers to see Chelle, wont be long" she said and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Peter shook his head and continued in with the boxes.

In the Rovers, Michelle and Carla were sat down as Rob walked to the bar.

Rob: "A pint please Tina"

He turned round and Michelle and Carla rolled their eyes.

Carla: "Are you still here?"

Rob: "Looks like it. Don't worry I've packed my stuff, your flats all yours again"

Carla: "Well good, would you like me to call you a cab to the train station?"

Michelle: "Now now Carla, lets keep things civil"

Carla: "Civil?"

Michelle: "Yes, we are family, never know when you're gonna see each other again"

Carla: "Yeah well whenever it is, it'll be too soon"

Rob: "It could be an awful lot sooner than you think" he smiled and took his pint away to sit down.

Carla shook her head angrily and finished off her glass of wine.

Michelle: "Do you want another one or you wanting to get home?"

Carla: "I'm just gonna leave it, gonna get home and see how Chelsea is getting on with her unpacking, besides you know what shes like, if I don't go home now she'll stay up till someone tells her to go to bed and Peter won't tell her"

Michelle: "Yeah that's true, and why won't Peter tell her?"

Carla: "He's got too much of a soft spot with Chelsea, she knows it too, got him wrapped round her little finger"

Carla: "Right I'll see you tomorrow Chelle" she said as she pulled on her jacket and stood up.

Michelle: "Bye" she smiled.

When Carla got in Chelsea was sitting in the living room with her pajamas on and a cup of hot chocolate resting in her hands.

Carla: "Done with your room already?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah Peter helped me with it, he's just away five minutes ago to drop something off and Ken and Deirdres, said he wouldn't be long"

Carla: "Ok, well once you've finished that hot chocolate I think its time you were heading to bed"

Chelsea: "Muummm" she whined.

Carla sat down beside her: "Stop moaning, we've all got to be up early tomorrow remember, so early bed"

Chelsea huffed but rested her head on Carlas shoulder: "Fine" she answered, admitting defeat.

The next again morning, Chelsea was woken at 7.30 with Carla coming into her room.

Carla: "Chelsea" she said loudly, trying to break her daughter out of her sleep. Her heels clicked as she went to the window and pulled open the curtains allowing bright light to shine into the room. Chelsea turned over but didn't move from her spot. Instead of allowing her to squeeze extra time out that she could spend in bed, Carla went over and pulled the duvet straight off her bed. Chelsea instantly pulled her legs up and arms in because of the cold.

Carla: "Wakey wakey sunshine, come on not got time to lie around"

Chelsea looked up and squinted her eyes at her before holding her hands out. Carla pulled her up from the bed and followed behind her as she went downstairs for breakfast.

Chelsea: "I can't wait to see Molly today, it feels like I haven't seen her in forever"

Carla chuckled: "It was only 2 weeks ago kid"

Chelsea: "Seems longer"

Chelsea went off to Mollys and Carla and Peter both went off to work.

Chelsea and Molly were sat in Mollys house with music on, chatting.

Molly: "I can't believe how much has happened in the last couple of weeks, with your Mum and that"

Chelsea shrugged: "Yeah I know, but it's good, it's all back to normal, well as normal as we can be"

Molly: "I'm glad, you've had enough crap to be honest! I'm getting hungry, fancy going to the cafe for lunch?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah sure, its lunch time now anyway, I'm surprised your belly hasn't kicked in before now!"

Molly nudged her: "Cheeky cow, you eat about as much as I do!"

Chelsea: "Hah, thats a fair point, I'll need to go and get money off my Mum, will I just meet you at the cafe?"

Molly: "Yeah sure, see you soon"

As Chelsea approached the factory she realised the time, her Mum would be on her lunch, so instead she headed to the bookies to see Peter.

Walking through the door into the bookies, Leanne stormed past her almost knocking her over. Chelsea shook her head angrily.

Chelsea: "Whats her problem?" she asked Peter.

Peter: "Don't ask me love, you know what shes like. What you after anyway, thought you were going to be at Mollys all day?"

Chelsea smiled: "Thats the thing, I need cash for lunch if you don't mind please"

Peter shook his head and laughed as he pulled his wallet out his pocket and handed her a tenner.

Chelsea: "Thanks Peter, I'll see you tonight"

Walking back to the factory, Carla and Michelle were stopped in their tracks as they saw Rob with a moving van and boxes going into a flat.

Rob: "Can't you clowns read English, that says fragile!"

He turned round and saw the two woman and smiled: "Oh, talking of which"

Carla: "What the hell are you doing?"

Rob: "Going over Niagra falls in a barrell, what does it look like im doing, im moving into my beautifully appointed new apartment, staggering distance from the local pub with fry ups on tap to clear my hangover, what could be better"

Michelle: "Here, you're moving in here?!"

Rob: "Yhup, its great!"

Carla: "Why are you doing this, theres nothing for you round here"

Rob: "Oh you underestimate yourself, nothing like living next to your loving family. Oh look, here comes another one" he grinned as Chelsea walked up beside Carla and Michelle.

Chelsea: "You moving in here Uncle Rob?"

Rob: "I am indeed kiddo, now are you happy with this or do you think I should leave too?"

Carla: "Well she's not stupid, of course she wants you to leave!"

Chelsea shot Carla a glare: "Don't speak for me Mum. Actually I am happy you're staying Uncle Rob, I know that stuff has happened but I don't plan on holding a grudge, you're still my Uncle after all" she said, and walked over to give him a hug.

Rob: "Thanks darling, at least one of you has some sense!"

Rob: "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I've got a busy day ahead, remember you're welcome round anytime Chelsea"

Chelsea: "Thanks" she smiled and watched him walk away. When she turned around Carla and Michelle were both looking at her with grim faces, like steam was about to blow from the ears at any minute.

Chelsea smiled awkwardly: "Well, I better get going"

Michelle: "Don't even think about it Lady"

Carla: "You're coming back to the factory with us, right now"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and walked back with them.

In the factory, Carla was pacing up and down the office as Chelsea sat on her chair, and Michelle sat in the chair opposite.

Carla: "How can you just forgive him like that?"

Chelsea: "Mum you's are totally overreacting, he's my Uncle, besides it's not as if he committed a murder or something really bad"

Michelle: "He tried to rip her off!"

Chelsea: "Aunt Michelle, I'm sorry but you have no part to play in this arguement, I think you'll find that you also went along with the plan to rip her off so butt out. And Mum, I'm sorry but I don't really blame him, I know what he done was wrong and I've had my words with him about that but I'm not about to cut him out of my life"

Carla shook her head: "I just really thought you would have been on my side with this"

Chelsea: "Mum there are no sides! And in case either of you have forgotten, my Uncle Rob has been amazing these last few months through everything, like when you went off to LA and left me!"

Carla: "Thanks for throwing that back in my face"

Chelsea: "No look, I'm sorry, that came out wrong, but there is truth there and you can't deny it, please don't fall out with me over this" her voice had become quiet and you could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Carla sighed and gave her a hug: "I know, you're right, just be careful with him yeah, I don't want you to get hurt"

Chelsea: "He's not going to hurt me, listen I need to go, Molly is waiting on me, I'll see you tonight, I love you both" she said and walked out of the factory.

Later on in the office, Carla was fuming on the telephone.

Carla: "Yeah all right, all right, so technically it wasn't signed off, but you can't do this, we've already bought the materials and started the order! Yes, well I am begging you to have a rethink! Happy New Year, I dont flaming think so!"

Michelle: "Whats going on?"

Carla: "That was McNees, they've only gone and cancelled the order!"

Michelle: "What? They can't do that!"

Carla: "Well apparently they can Michelle because they never signed on the dotted line, did they? Tell me, how did that happen?!"

Michelle: "Well hang on a minute, that was down to them! McNee was jetting off on holiday to Gran Canaria or something, he said he'd sign it when he got back, it was just a formality Carla, it was all agreed"

Carla: "Well not anymore it isn't"

Later on in the Rovers, Carla and Michelle are standing at the bar discussing the cancelled order.

Michelle: "Listen, maybe we can off load that order onto someone else"

Carla: "The thing is, they're McNees designs, we try and flog them, they'll have his lawyers all over me"

Michelle: "I don't get it though, why would you just change your mind"

Carla: "I don't know, it stinks to high heavens, theres something not right"

Rob: "Oh look at you two, oh come on take the scream masks off and have a drink with me"

Carla: " .You" she said shortly with him.

Rob: "Give over, theres no reason why we can't be mates"

Michelle: "Ohh, do you not reckon?"

Rob: "Whats up? You had a bad day? I've had a belter me, wanna hear about it?"

Carla grabbed her bag and walked off to a table: "Get stuffed Rob"

As Carla sat down her phone beeped: "It's Chelsea, she's coming home now, I'll just tell her to come in here and she cant sit with us till I go home, that ok with you?"

Michelle: "Of course it is"

They managed to sit for a while with peace from Rob but it wasn't long before he came back to annoy them.

Rob: "Mind if I sit down? It's getting a bit crowded in here"

Carla: "Why not try the cellar, I'm sure you'll fit right in down there"

Rob: "Biterness don't become you sis, all is fair as they say"

Carla: "Well if its war then I think I've definately won, I sacked you remember"

Rob: "Oh yeah, I think about it all the time, oh, by the way, its a shame about McNees"

Michelle: "What do you know about it?"

Rob: "Its a bit sloppy, not getting it signed on the dotted line"

Carla: "You were in charge of that"

Rob: "Yeah I know, and at the time I got his return flight details so I could be there to greet him at the airport, course I didn't have your contract with me, having being sacked"

Carla: "What did you say to him?"

Rob: "I just put him in the picture, told him I left underworld over uncertainety over future ownership, well naturally he was a bit worried at first, course you have let him down before"

Carla: "I can not believe I'm hearing this"

Rob: "Oh no, it gets better, see I told him about my new position and before I knew where we were at, I was shanking hands with him on a new deal, your old deal"

Carla: "Well if integrity were petrol, you wouldn't even get off the drive would you?"

Rob: "I don't have a drive, remember, oh and if you get any ideas, ive already had the paperwork drawn up and sent over to McNees, already signed and sealed"

Carla: "After everything I've done for you"

Rob: "Yeah, you sacked me remember, so much for bloods thick than water"

Carla: "Yeah, well you're thicker than both if you think, I'm gonna let you get away with this, this isn't over"

Chelsea: "Mum, don't even waste anymore of your breath on him"

Rob: "Oh, didn't see you there kiddo"

Chelsea: "Don't even talk to me, I can't believe I stuck up for you, just get away from me"

Rob: "Actually if you don't mind Im having a chat with your Mum and your Aunt here"

Chelsea: "Yeah, well I do mind, so get moving" she said angrily.

Rob: "You really should have taught her some manners Carla..."

Carla: "You heard her, leave"

Rob: "Ok I'm going, im going, enjoy your evening" he smiled walking away.

Chelsea shook her head and sat in the spot he was sitting in.

Carla: "I could kill him, I really could"

Michelle: "Just calm down love"

Carla: "Calm down!"

Chelsea: "Yeah Mum, shes right, getting angry isn't going to make any of it right"

Michelle: "Look we'll figure out a way to sort this yeah, I'll go the bar and get another drink"

Chelsea: "I'll come with you, I want juice"

At the bar Stella served Michelle as Leanne walked through the bar with a big smile on her face.

Chelsea: "Looks like someones in a better mood"

Leanne: "Excuse me?"

Chelsea: "Earlier when you almost knocked me over in your hurry to get out of the shop, you're lucky its my left arm thats broken otherwise that would have been pretty painful for me!"

Leanne let out a small laugh of amusement: "Yeah well sorry, didn't mean it" she said smartly.

Chelsea: "You need to grow up you do, one minute your fine with me and the next your not, I'm not the one who has done anything wrong"

Leanne: "I think you're attitude is enough, turning into a right mini Carla, no wonder, sitting in the pub at 8pm on a weeknight, great parenting there eh" she said shooting Carla a look.

Chelsea laughed: "Yeah? My Mum isn't the one bringing her kid up in a pub, I've only ever been in her once before too, so yeah, great parenting on your part, oh I forgot, he isn't even your kid is he, lucky, cause I sure as hell wouldn't want to call you my mother"

Leanne: "Why you little.."

Leanne went to move forward but Stella grabbed her arm, Carla jumped off her seat and stood protectively next to Chelsea.

Leanne: "You ought to get that kid sorted out, learn to respect her elders"

Chelsea: "I'll treat those that deserve to be treated with respect, and sorry love but you just don't"

Leanne went to move forward again but Stella tightened her grip.

Carla pointed her finger: "You touch her, and I'll kill you"

Leanne: "She could do with a good hiding!"

Chelsea: "Mum I'm bored now, can we go, they should cage animals not have them free to roam about the pub"

Leanne started to shout but Carla grabbed Chelseas arm and pulled her out of the pub.

Michelle couldn't help but chuckle when they were outside.

Carla: "Whats so funny?"

Michelle: "Chelsea isn't half like you, she knows how to hold her own"

Carla: "Yeah and Im glad, and trust me its only because it was her I let you get away with that, I hear you talking to anyone else like that and you're in serious trouble, do you hear me?"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know" she said through a yawn.

Carla: "Come on lets get back, Michelle you can come back for a glass of red at mine, Peters at Ken and Dierdres anyway"

Back in the house Carla was sat with her glass of wine and Chelsea had her head laying on Carlas lap.

Carla: "If you're tired, go to bed" she said running her hand over Chelseas head.

Chelsea closed her eyes: "Not just now, I just want to lie here just now" she answered sleepily.

Michelle: "Aww, she just wants to be beside her Mum"

Carla smiled: "Yeah, I can't complain at that, I'll just leave her to sleep, Peter can carry her up when he gets in"

Chelsea: "Yay" she said smiling.

Carla: "Go to sleep kid, you're shattered"

Chelsea: "Ok, goodnight, I love you" she said closing her eyes for the last time.

Carla: "Love you too darling"

**I had no idea how to end that there so its a bit pap, hope yours enjoy the chapter, let me know what yous think,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter, hope you's enjoy :) Thanks for the reviews 3 Be sure to read the note at the bottom :) **

"Aunt Michelle, can you feed me now I'm starving" she smiled cheekily at Michelle who was standing over the cooker.

Michelle turned to Chelsea, who was lay on the couch with her feet up over it, Michelle couldn't help but roll her eyes at her.

"Dinner will be ready soon enough missy, besides we have to wait on everyone getting here, and you should have had lunch!" Michelle answered.

Chelsea: "I wasn't hungry then, how long will it be?"

Michelle: "About 15 minutes, your Mum and Peter should be here soon, and Steve and Ryan should have been here half an hour ago!"

At that point Steve and Ryan walked in with sheepish grins upon there face.

Chelsea stood up and put her hands on her hips in a Michelle like manner, clearing her throat and doing the best impression of her that she could: "And where the hell have you's two been?"

The two men both burst out laughing, but stopped and looked passed Chelsea.

Chelsea turned round to see Michelle with her hands on her hips giving her a glare.

Chelsea: "What? Aw come on it was funny"

Michelles face broke out into a grin: "It was actually, though it wasn't like me that much"

Steve: "You're joking right, she has you down to a tee, she's like a mini you, looks a bit like you too actually"

Ryan: "Yeah Mum he does have a point"

Ryan walked over to the couch where Chelsea was lying right across it, he lifted her legs and sat down, allowing her legs to rest on his.

Chelsea: "Thanks" she smiled.

Ryan: "How you been anyway kiddo?"

Chelsea: "I'm good thanks, I've been waiting ages on you's coming back"

Ryan: "Miss us did you?"

Chelsea: "I may have, a little bit" she answered back cheekily.

Steve came up behind the couch and put his arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek.

Steve: "We missed you tooooooooooo" he said and kissed her more on the cheek.

Chelsea laughed: "Get off me Steve, you smell like beer"

Steve stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same back.

Chelsea: "Happy Birthday by the way, I got you a present" she grinned and ran off to get it.

She came back and handed it to him.

He ripped it open to reveal a picture in a frame of both him and her.

Steve: "Aw Chelsea this is amazing, I love it" he said and got up pulling her into a hug.

He put it up on the mantelpiece next to his cards.

Carla and Peter arrived into the flat, Carla going straight to Chelsea giving her a kiss.

Carla: "You been behaving?" she asked as she pinched her daughters chin.

Chelsea: "Of course Mum, I always behave, haven't you seen my halo?"

Peter: "The horns must be blocking it" he joked.

Chelsea: "Pffft, nice to see you to"

Carla: "Happy birthday Steve" she said as she handed him a gift bag.

Steve: "Oh more presents" he said as he sat down to open it.

They had gotten him a bottle of his favourite scotch, along with a card.

Steve: "Thanks you two, this is amazing" he smiled.

Carla: "Its from Chelsea too"

Chelsea: "I already gave him a present" she smiled as she pointed up to the mantelpiece.

Carla went over to look at the photo, and her eyes moved along the mantelpiece to another photo that was on it, Michelle, Steve, Ryan and Chelsea, all cuddled together like a proper little family.

Carla: "That's a good photo, when was that taken?"

Michelle: "Last year when you's were in LA, I love that photo"

Carla gave a small smile and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She had a great relationship with Chelsea, but she knows how well they were as a family when her and Peter weren't there. Plus, she didn't even have a family photo of them, or even one of just her and Chelsea.

Once dinner was over with, they all sat in the living room with a drink in their hand chatting, well apart from Peter and Chelsea. The night wore on and Chelsea could feel her eyes getting heavy. She was sat cross legged on the floor, but stood up to stretch and let out a yawn, before settling beside Michelle, cuddled right in.

Michelle: "Aw I've missed this" she said as she put an arm around Chelsea.

Steve: "She's going to fall asleep there" he said nodding towards Chelsea who's eyes were already shut.

Chelsea: "I'm awake" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

Carla turned to Peter: "Maybe we should head home so she can go to bed"

Chelsea cuddled into Michelle further: "I'm fine"

Michelle: "She'll be fine, she can just sleep over here, save cutting the night early"

Peter: "Yeah, it's been a while since we've all managed to do this, once she's asleep I'll move her through to the bedroom"

Carla smiled and nodded: "Yeah that's true"

The night went on and it wasn't long before Chelsea's quiet snores prompted Peter to lift her through to the bedroom.

The next again morning Chelsea woke up and wandered through to the living room where Michelle and Steve were already sitting, heads in hands, pale faces and pints of water by their side.

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing Michelle to lift her head and give her a glare.

Chelsea: "Sorry, but it is self inflicted, I take it that it was a late night?" she said smirking.

Steve groaned: "Later than we'd planned, much, much later"

Michelle: "And I've got to do it all again tonight"

Chelsea: "You don't have to, no one would force you to go" she said matter of factly.

Michelle couldn't help but let out a small smile: "You're kidding right, and miss the opportunity to see you're Uncle Rob embarrass himself at 'The full Monty' I don't care how ill I am, I'll be seeing that"

Steve: "Well I for one am glad you have that planned, a night in with kiddo here, a few DVDs and a pizza sounds perfect for the way I'm feeling"

Chelsea: "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it myself, I'm going to go in a shower and head home, see how my Mums coping" she laughed.

It didn't take her long before she was ready and arriving back home. As she slammed the door behind her she called out to her Mum and Peter.

Carla: "Through here" she shouted from the living room.

Chelsea sat down on the couch as Carla walked through from the room with a cup of coffee and sat and the table.

Chelsea: "How you feeling then?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Carla: "I'm not too bad, why?" she asked confused.

Chelsea: "You should see the state of Aunt Michelle and Steve, they are nursing a massive hangover, it was hilarious"

Carla: "Oh dear, they did have quite a bit last night though, is she still planning on going tonight?"

Chelsea: "Yeah she is, I've to go round about half 6"

Carla: "Ok that's good, I need a favour off you anyway" she asked.

Chelsea threw her head back and sighed: "What now?" she moaned.

Carla tutted and shook her head: "You know Chelsea I don't ask much of you, you need to realise how flaming lucky you are"

Chelsea: "You're always asking! Chelsea do this, Chelsea do that, it's a pain, I just want to chill on the Xbox until I go to Aunt Michelles"

Carla: "Well tough, I need you to run to the bookies and pick up my bank card from Peter cause I need to go shopping"

Chelsea: "What's wrong with your legs?!" she groaned.

Carla: "Chelsea just do it, ok!" she snapped.

Chelsea: "No" she answered feeling somewhat brave. She grabbed the Xbox controller and turned it on before returning to her seat.

Carla couldn't believe her eyes, she stormed over and pulled out the plug.

Chelsea: "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily.

Carla: "You're grounded, I've had enough of your attitude, go to your room" she answered, seething.

Chelsea: "Mum come on, this is so unfair!"

Carla: "Room, now!"

Chelsea groaned loudly and stomped off upstairs leaving Carla with her head in her hands. She couldn't help but feel it was Chelseas friend, Molly, that was having a bad influence on her daughter. She had already been sent a letter home about Chelsea's cheek in school, she had been good the last few days but it apparently wasn't going to last.

Carla went through to the kitchen and finished off the dishes before taking the washing out the machine and hanging it outside.

She pulled on her jacket and stood at the bottom of the stairs: "Chelsea!" she yelled.

Chelsea dragged her feet to the top of the stairs and looked down giving her mother a glare: "What?" she snapped, annoyed.

Carla: "Get your shoes on, we need to go to the bookies then go shopping" she answered tapping her foot impatiently.

Chelsea: "Why I can't I just stay here?" she moaned.

Carla: "Because I said you can't, move" she said with a tone that told Chelsea not to argue with her anymore.

The day moved on and it wasn't long before Carla and Chelsea were back home, and Carla was dressed for her night out.

Carla had on a pair of black dress trousers and boots, with white and black top and a great suited jacket on top, her hair was as usual, straightened and down, but she looked stunning. Mind you, Carla could have worn a paper bag and she'd have looked stunning, something Chelsea had inherited from her mother, good genes.

Peter gave Carla a kiss and ruffled the top of Chelseas hair as he left: "You's have a nice night eh"

Carla: "You too babe" she said and followed him out to the door.

When she came back, Chelsea was putting on her converse and adjusting her jeans so they sat on top of her shoes just right.

Carla: "We going to get a move on then?" she asked.

Chelsea said nothing and stood up, ready to go.

Carla: "Are you honestly still in a huff?" she asked annoyed.

Chelsea: "Can we just go? Sooner we get to Aunt Michelles the better" she grumbled.

Carla sighed and followed her out the door.

In Michelles, Chelsea sat quietly hoping her Mum and Aunt Michelle would leave soon, but much to her dismay they had decided to have a glass of wine before they went out. Michelle was wearing a black dress, her hair in ringlets and pinned up, she kept catching Steve gawking at her, not that she was complaining.

Michelle: "You're too quiet Chelsea, what's wrong?"

Chelsea: "Nothing" she grumbled.

Chelsea: "Can I go out?" she asked with attitude.

Steve: "What about out movie night?" he moaned, he can't deny he was looking forward to spending time with her.

Chelsea: "I'm sure you'd survive on your own" she said shooting him a look from the corner of her eyes.

Carla: "You're grounded remember, so no, you're not going out"

Chelsea threw her head back and sighed, she pulled her knees up and sat fiddling about with her phone so that she didn't have to speak to them.

It was about half an hour later when Michelle and Carla left, leaving Steve in the living room, where you could cut the tension with a knife. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she was thirteen and stuck in on a Saturday night. He sat thinking to himself before making a decision.

He moved from the chair at the kitchen table and moved over to the couch where she was sat, sitting staring until she looked up.

Chelsea: "You're aware that's creepy?" she said, but couldn't help but smile at the goofy look grin on his face.

Steve: "How about I do you a favour? I remember what it was like to be young, even though it was a long time ago before you say anything. I'll let you go out, but you have to make sure you're back by 10pm, and you tell no one, otherwise your Mum and Aunt will have my guts for garters"

Chelsea grinned and flung her arms around him: "Thanks Steve! You're amazing!" she said as she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Steve: "Back by 10" he said with a serious look as she stood at the door.

Chelsea: "I will, I promise" she smiled and turned shutting the door behind her.

In the bistro the night had just been started and Carla had just had to watch her brother prance about on stage stripping his clothes off.

Michelle: "This is actually better than I'd thought it would be" she laughed.

Carla stared blankly and answered with a short "Yeah"

Michelle: "What's wrong?" she asked rolling her eyes, knowing her best friend had something on her mind.

Carla: "I'm just wondering how Steve and Chelsea is getting on, I hope she's still in a mood and he's suffering it"

Michelle: "I'm sure they'll be fine, I'll text him though for you" she said as she pulled her phone out her bag.

In the park, Chelsea approached the crowd of teenagers at the swings.

Molly: "Chelso! Thought you couldn't get out?" she said as she went up, giving her a hug.

Chelsea: "Steve let me out, I have to be back by ten though, or he'll get it tight from my Mum and Aunt Michelle"

Molly: "No worries, we'll just keep an eye on the time, come on, we got you a bottle too" she grinned as she took a swig of her cider.

Chelsea: "Suppose I should drink it then, otherwise you'll end up plastered!" she laughed taking the bottle from her and opening it up.

She had never drank before, every time they were normally out, she had avoided it. As the cider hit her taste buds, she pulled away the bottle and screwed her face up.

Chelsea: "That is disgusting"

Molly: "Yeah but it does the job. Here, when I think about it, should you really be drinking that if you've to be back by ten? We're all camping out"

Rick came up and looked at Chelsea, expecting her to stop: "Yeah Chelsea, wouldn't want you getting in trouble with Mum now eh" he mocked.

Chelsea: "Piss off Rick, I'll do what I want, and tonight, that means I'll drink" she grinned.

Rick patted her on the back: "Always knew you had a bit of bottle about you, cause I wouldn't be going back to my Mum after a drink" he winked.

Chelsea: "I'll just get a coffee when I go in, they won't know any different" she shrugged.

Back in the bistro, Carla had settled after Michelle had received a text from Steve saying that everything was all fine, and she was beginning to enjoy herself.

The sound of Norris' voice stopped the hilarity with the words that came with it: "The Rovers, it's on fire! Come quick!"

Everybody piled out, Eva, Leanne and Gloria at the front rushing to see what was going on.

As they approached the Rovers they saw the smoke billowing out and Carla put a hand over her mouth, shocked at the image before her.

Peter: "What's going on?" he asked as he turned the corner and seen everyone standing.

Tommy: "Rovers is on fire mate, Stella is in there" he said, his face chalk white.

Peter made his way over to Carla and pulled her into his arms, she wouldn't have to say anything, and neither would he, it brought back horrible memories for them all. They stood until they saw that Stella had been pulled out to safety then left to go back to Michelles flat.

In the flat Steve was sat in front of the telly, his eyes darting to the clock every five minutes.

"Quarter to ten, she has 15 minutes, she'll be here soon, she won't let me down" he rambled to himself.

He heard the front door open and spoke as he turned: "Thank god Chelsea, I've been sat on edge...

He stopped dead as he saw Michelle, Carla and Peter before him.

Michelle: "What are you on about?" she said with a look of confusion.

Steve could do nothing but stutter and mumble incoherent nonsense.

Carla shook her head angrily, knowing what was going on: "I'll kill her"

**That's that :) I decided I wanted to do it in two parts because it would be massive otherwise. Now please review, I want a minimum of three reviews, no reviews, then no updates. I love writing these fics, and I'll continue to do so, I just won't upload them up here, so if you want to read the next part then leave a little review, it only takes a minute. **

**Thanks, and until next time (Maybe, it's in your hands) **

**CharmedSuperGirl **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you's so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them :) Heres the next part, enjoy :)**

Carla stood in Michelles, totally seething, if it was physically possible then steam would have been shooting from ears. As Michelle and Peter sat down, Carla paced up and down the room, trying to choose her words and trying to calm down, she eventually stopped in front of Steve, glaring down at him.

Carla: "I can't believe you went against what I had said and let her go out" she said shaking her head and then sitting down.

Steve: "I'm sorry Carla, she just looked miserable so I thought it wouldn't hurt to let her out for a bit" he said timidly, it was no secret that he hated being on the recieving on any of the Connor womens tempers.

Carla: "Steve, you're a parent yourself, so imagine how you would feel if someone went against what you had told Amy, plus the fact that she is thirteen and she isn't allowed out until 10pm anyway"

Steve: "Sorry, I didn't expect you's to be back so soon"

Carla: "Oh that makes it so much better doesn't it!"

Peter: "Carla come down love, she'll be back any minute, you can take her home and speak to her there"

Carla: "Yeah it's alright for you, it would help if you supported me with this you know"

Peter: "I do support you!"

Carla: "No you don't, if she's upset, or needs disciplined, it's me, everytime!"

Peter: "Well Carla, that might be because she is your daughter and NOT mine!"

Carla: "Oh nice one Peter"

Peters face softened after realising just what he'd said: "No look, come here" he took her hands and sat her opposite him.

Peter: "I didn't mean that, you know she means the world to me, and we're a family. So, I'll make more of the effort to do this stuff, to be the father figure in her life, we're a couple so you don't face this alone, ok"

Carla smiled at him and leant in for a kiss.

The clock ticked by, few words were spoken, mainly filling Steve in with what had happened with the Rovers, by half past 10 Carla had had enough and tried to ring Chelsea but with no answer.

When Ryan came in, him and Steve went out to look for her. It had not long passed half past 11 when Ryan and Steve returned looking defeated.

Ryan: "We tried everywhere, I think you should phone the police"

Carla went to dial the number when the intercom buzzed.

Michelle got up and lifted the phone: "Hello, yeah, she's here yeah, ok, yeah come up"

Carla: "Who was that?" she asked as Michelle put the phone down.

When Michelle opened the door two police officers were stood, one with their arm around Chelsea keeping her held up.

Chelsea: "I need to sit down" she said, her face pale.

Ryan and Peter went over and helped her to a seat.

Carla: "What the hell is going on?!" she asked looking from Chelsea to the police.

PC Renton: "We found her and her friends in the park drinking, she seems to have had quite a bit" she said.

Carla: "You're drunk?" she asked, raising her voice to Chelsea.

Chelsea smirked: "Like mother, like daughter eh"

Carla scowled and turned back to the police: "Thank you for bringing her home"

PC Renton: "It's ok, and as bad as this situation is, she was the only one out the lot to not run off and to co-operate with us"

Carla: "Yeah probably because she couldn't run off, right thanks, I'll deal with it from here" she said as she shut the door behind them.

Peter and Michelle were sat at either side of Chelsea as Steve made a black Coffee.

Carla: "What the hell has gotten into you Chelsea?"

Chelsea shrugged and said nothing.

Carla: "Anything could have happened, you know that, I'm not angry at you, I was just worried" she said calming down and sitting opposite her.

Chelsea felt a tear slowly trickle from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She was feeling so many emotions and didn't know what to make of it.

Steve handed Carla the coffee and she tried to get Chelsea to take it but she kept shaking her head.

Carla didn't know what to say or do, she looked at her daughter, saddened to see her in the same state that she had been in so many times. She got up and walked off to the bathroom in silence.

Peter moved over and sat in Carlas place: "Hey, come on Chelsea, talk to us. This isn't you, why did you do it"

Chelsea still didn't answer so Peter spoke again: "Come on darling, we're not angry at you, but if you don't talk to us then that will make us angry, cause we'll get frustrated just wanting to know whats going on in that head of yours, eh"

Chelsea shrugged again and Peter took in a deep breath as if he was about to sigh but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

Chelsea: "I don't know why I did it, just because everyone else was I suppose"

Peter: "Who's everyone else?"

Chelsea: "Molly, Rick, Daniel, Stacey, they all started drinking and stuff, and I was made to feel like an idiot because I kept saying no"

"But then today I was annoyed because of Mum grounding me, so I decided to do it"

Peter: "Sweetheart, if they make you feel bad for not doing something that you don't want to do, then they're not friends. You're only thirteen, you should be out enjoying yourself without having to nurse a hangover in the morning"

Chelsea: "I know, I'm sorry, I feel so stupid now" she answered putting her hands to her face as tears started to pour and she started to sob.

Peter: "Hey, come here" he said pulling her into his arms. He looked round to see Carla standing watching him with a small smile on her face.

Chelsea ended up literally crying herself to sleep with her head burrowed into Peters chest, still wrapped in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the house, putting her up to bed.

When he returned Carla was sat with a cup of coffee in her hands, one sitting there for him.

Carla: "You were amazing tonight, thank you"

Peter: "You don't need to thank me, she's part of the family. Listen, I was thinking, it's totally up to you, but how would you feel about me adopting Chelsea?"

Carla: "Are you joking?" she said, her face expressionless.

Peter: "Ah look, it was just a thought, sorry I shouldn't have suggested it" he said, feeling stupid.

Carla: "Peter are you kidding? That would be amazing! I'd love it"

Peter: "Really?" he said a grin appearing.

Carla: "Really" she smiled back.

Peter: "I mean of course we'd have to discuss it with Chelsea first, but it just makes sense. She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter, and I love her like I love Simon, it would be nice for it to be sort of official, you know"

Carla grinned: "Yes I do"

She put down her cup and went over and sat on his knee putting her arms around his neck: "You, Mr Barlow, are the most amazing man I know" she said, as she leaned in kissing him gently.

Chelsea woke up, as she sat up she groaned and put her hand to her head. She turned and looked at the alarm clock to see that it was almost midday. She had a moment where she had to think of how she got to bed until all the memories came flooding back and hit her like a tonne of bricks. Instantly, she felt sick to her stomach and wondered how much trouble she was in. She could only remember bits from the night before, she pulled a hoodie on and made her way down slowly, not particularly wanting to face them but she knew she had to sooner or later.

Walking into the living room, she saw Peter sat at the table and Carla sat on the couch. She couldn't even lift her head and look at them in the eye, she just stood there not knowing what to say.

Peter: "Sore head this morning?" he laughed.

Chelsea nodded her head and started to cry.

Carla: "Hey sweetheart, why you crying? Come here" she said and lifted her arm for her to come cuddle in for comfort.

Chelsea managed to choke out "I'm sorry" between sobs, still not able to look at either of them properly.

Carla: "Hey come on now, look at me"

Chelsea sat up and looked up at her.

Carla: "Look we spoke about it last night ok, and that's it done, as long as you promise that you never do anything like that again"

Chelsea nodded: "I promise, I won't, I feel so stupid"

Peter: "Don't feel stupid, we've all done it, me and your Mum on more than one occasion, but you can show us up and learn from the first time you made that mistake eh" he smiled.

Chelsea sniffed and smiled, nodding her head at him.

Carla: "Do you want me to make you some breakfast"

Chelsea shook her head: "No I feel sick, I don't want to eat"

Carla: "Ok, I'll get you some water and tablets" she said getting up.

Peter: "What are you going to do about your friends?" he asked.

Chelsea shrugged: "I don't want to not be friends with them, but I don't want to do the things they do"

Peter: "Well still be friends with them, but if they're doing anything like that again, then just walk away. It's not worth it Chelsea, you had us worried sick last night"

Chelsea nodded slowly as she felt tears start to form again.

Peter: "Look I'm not saying that to upset you, but we love you so much and this is not a path we want you to choose, it's a downward spiral, you need to focus on being a kid, focus on school"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know, I will, I really am sorry"

Carla handed her the glass and tablets: "We know you are darling. Right get that down you and go jump in a shower eh, when you come back down we need to speak to you"

Chelsea's face looked instantly panicked: "Am I in more trouble?"

Carla: "No nothing like that, just go get showered eh" she smiled.

Once Chelsea had been in a shower she actually felt a bit better, could have been the tablets doing there job too. When she went back downstairs she was asked to sit on the couch and Carla and Peter sat opposite her.

Chelsea: "Soooo, what's going on?"

Peter: "We've been doing some thinking, and we wanted to ask you how you'd feel about me adopting you?"

Chelsea: "Are you joking?" she asked smiling.

Carla: "No darling, we're serious, how would you feel about it?"

Chelsea: "Are you kidding that's amazing! I'd love it!" she grinned and flung her arms around the two of them.

When Chelsea sat back down she sat thinking, after a few moments she spoke again: "Does that mean I should call you Dad?"

Peter: "It doesn't mean you should, if you want to thats fine but if you don't feel comfortable about it then you don't have to, I don't mind either way"

Chelsea: "Dad...Dad" she said sounding it out trying to see how it felt.

Chelsea: "I like it"

Peter couldn't help but grin: "I like it too"

Carla: "Well we'll see about getting it put into action then"

Chelsea: "How do you think Simon will feel about it?" she asked about wary on how he would react.

Peter: "I don't know, he'd come round though"

Carla: "I'm sure he'll be fine about it, are you still going round later to talk to him?" she asked turning to Peter.

Peter: "Yeah, I'm going to go round in ten minutes, tell my Dad and Deirdre first before Simon gets dropped off. What you girls going to get up to today?"

Chelsea: "Sleep?" she laughed.

Carla: "Nice try, no chance off that kiddo, we could always go and see Michelle?"

Chelseas face instantly dropped: "Nah not today" she answered shaking her head.

Carla: "You'll have to face her sooner or later you know"

Chelsea: "I know, I'd just rather it wasn't today"

Carla: "Ok, fair enough, are you hungry yet? We could go to the bistro for something to eat?"

Chelsea: "Yeah that sounds good, thanks"

Peter: "Hey Dad, Dierdre" he said as he walked into the house, and as per usual, Ken had his nose in a book.

He smiled at his son and put the book to the side: "You're early are you not? I thought you would have brought Carla and Chelsea round too"

Peter: "Well, I had to actually speak to you's before Simon comes in, and then when I speak to him it's best that Carla and Chelsea aren't there"

Deirdre took a seat at the table with a cup of coffee: "Sounds ominous"

Peter: "No, it's good news, I just don't know how Simon will react to it"

Ken: "You're marrying Carla aren't you?" he asked.

Peter: "No not that, I've decided to adopt Chelsea" he grinned.

Ken: "Wow, that's a big step" he answered, his face not showing any real emotion.

Peter: "Yeah it is, aren't you happy for me?" he asked, both confused and annoyed.

Deirdre: "I think you're Dad is just thinking that obviously it is a huge step, and I mean

you and Carla aren't even married, and what if things didn't work between you?"

Peter: "Yeah I have thought about this you know, and who cares if Carla and I aren't married, this isn't about me and her, it's about Chelsea and I. If things didn't work out between us then Chelsea would still be my daughter, blood or not, and wether I'm with Carla or not"

Ken: "Ok, yeah, you're right, sorry for being a bit sceptical, listen, congratulations son" he said and stood shaking his hand.

Peter: "Thanks Dad"

As Chelsea walked into the bistro with Carla, her eyes scanned the room and stopped at a couple causing her face to drop.

Chelsea tugged on Carla's jacket: "Mum can we go?"

Carla: "Why?" she answered until she clocked onto who Chelsea had seen, the woman waving them over.

Carla: "Come on" she said and put a hand on Chelseas back and gently pushing her forward.

Michelle: "Hey missy, how you feeling today then?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Chelsea: "I'm fine thanks" she said mumbling and avoiding her gaze.

Carla: "I'm gonna go get a drink, sit down Chelsea" she said before walking off to the bar.

Chelsea took a seat but wouldn't look up at either Michelle or Steve.

Steve: "You get in much trouble?"

Chelsea shook her head: "Not really, I know it was wrong, I won't do it again"

She eventually raised her head to look at Steve: "I'm sorry Uncle Steve, I shouldn't have done that last night, I hope you didn't get too much crap"

Steve: "Me, I got in loads! But hey, it's a lesson learnt on both our parts eh" he smiled.

Michelle: "Are you planning on looking at me at any point again?"

Chelsea bit her lip and eventually looked up at her: "Are you mad?"

Michelle: "More disappointed, but I'm not your Mum, she's dealt with you how she feels fit, as long as you promise that you never do that again"

Chelsea: "I won't Aunt Michelle, I promise"

Michelle: "Good, then we forget about it eh" she said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Chelsea nodded and gave a smile. Carla sat down with a glass of red and juice for Chelsea.

Carla: "Have you's had lunch or are you's just in for drinks?"

Michelle: "No we've not ordered yet, where's Peter?"

Carla: "He's away to speak to Simon, we actually have some news" she grinned.

Steve: "You's are getting married?" he asked, his face lighting up.

Chelsea: "No not that, and you just got way too excited at the prospect of a wedding" she laughed.

Michelle: "Ok, you're pregnant?" she asked.

Carla: "No, god no, we won't be having any children, Chelsea and Simon are enough" she laughed.

Steve: "Well what then?" he answered getting annoyed, wanting to know what was going on.

Cheslea: "If you's would stop guessing then we'd be able to tell you"

Michelle: "Ok, we're quiet" she said, pulling her hand across her lips as if she was zipping it shut.

Carla: "Peter has decided to adopt Chelsea" she grinned.

Michelle: "Oh my god, that's amazing news!" she smiled.

Steve: "You must be over the moon Chels"

Chelsea: "Yeah I am, can't believe it" she grinned.

Michelle: "I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy kiddo" she smiled taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Simon: "So what does that mean?" he asked, confused.

Peter: "Well it means that as well as being your Dad, I'll be Chelseas Dad too" he smiled.

Simon nodded slowly: "So does that mean she'll be my sister properly now?"

Peter: "Yeah I suppose you could say that, what do you think bud?"

Simon shrugged: "It's cool I guess, it'll be nice that Chelsea will have a Dad now"

Peter: "Yeah that's true, so are you ok with it?"

Simon nodded: "Yeah it's cool" he smiled.

Peter: "Thanks son, listen you fancy going out for a pizza eh?" he asked with a grin.

Simon :"Yeah please!"

Peter: "Come on then let's get going"

Carla and Chelsea were back home again and Carla was sat at the kitchen table with her laptop doing stuff for work and Chelsea was lounging on the couch watching the TV.

Peter arrived in about 8pm and came in with a big smile on his face.

Carla: "Went well with Simon then I take it?"

Peter nodded: "Yeah he's fine with it, are you going to phone tomorrow to see about getting it started?"

Carla nodded: "I'll phone first thing in morning"

Peter: "Chelsea did you get your essay done for school tomorrow?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

Chelsea didn't take her eyes off the television when she answered: "I'll go up in five minutes and do it"

Peter: "Chelsea" he said with a hint of warning tone in his voice.

This time she turned to look at him: "Dad" she responed in the same tone.

Peter: "It's 8 o'clock at night, get up those stairs and get it finished, it shouldn't have been left till this late"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and sighed: "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

Peter smiled: "Afraid so kiddo, not just your Mum on your case now"

Chelsea let out a moan mockingly and Peter could see she was just kidding, they said no more and she went off to do her homework.

When Peter went up over an hour later she was lying fast asleep on the bed with books all over her bed. He gently nudged her to wake her up.

Chelsea: "Mmmm, what?" she groaned.

Peter: "You fell asleep kiddo, did you get the essay finished?"

Chelsea nodded and continued to lie with her eyes shut, Peter started to prod her until she eventually got fed up and sat up, giving him a glare.

Peter: "Well you couldn't have slept in your clothes, just chuck pajamas on and go to sleep ok"

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead: "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you"

She couldn't help but smile at that.

"I love you too" she answered, as he slowly closed the door behind him.

**What a totally poop ending I know but mannnn did I struggle with this, again, a minimum of three reviews please :P If theres anything you's would like to appear then you're welcome to give me ideas cause I'm finding it hard just now, bit of writers block, ciao for now, **

**CharmedSuperGirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for the reviews, nice long chapter here :) Again, mimimum of 3 reviews for an update!**

Carla released the phone from her trembling hand, her face pale.

Michelle: "Carla, what's wrong? Who was that?" she asked concerned.

Carla: "They've let George out, he's been given a restraining order but I honestly don't think this will stop him, for what he done he got a real crappy amount of time in there" she said as she felt herself getting angry.

Michelle: "I don't think he'd be stupid enough to come near Carla, are you going to tell Chelsea?"

Carla shook her head: "No, there's no point in worrying her. I hope you're right Chelle, I can't bare the thought of him coming near her again"

Michelle: "Look, it will be fine, don't worry yeah?" she said and gave her a reassuring smile.

Michelle: "Now look sharp, here comes Chelsea" she said as she caught sight of her neice outside talking to the factory workers.

She walked in and Carla faked a smile: "You alright?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah"

Carla: "What are you here for?" she asked with eyebrows raised, knowing she was probably wanting something.

Chelsea: "What's that look for? Can't a daughter just come and see her mother?" she answered feigning annoyance.

Carla: "Oh, ok, sorry" she smiled and turned back to her desk.

Chelsea: "But there is just one thing"

Carla turned back and rolled her eyes: "I knew it, what are you wanting?"

Chelsea: "Can I have money to go to the cinema with Molly?" she grinned fluttering her eyelashes.

Carla: "No Chelsea, you had money yesterday" she said firmly.

Chelsea shrugged and sat down on the seat Rob usually was in: "Ok, fair enough, I'll just chill here with yous the rest of the day" She swung gently back and forth on the chair before humming away to herself.

Carla: "Chelsea, can you not do that?"

Chelsea: "What else can a girl do to occupy herself?" she said with a smirk.

Carla: "Go see your friends?"

Chelsea: "Can't, everyone is busy, and Molly is going to the cinema with Jasmine, and seen as you's won't allow me to stay home alone, I have to either sit here, or with dad" she grinned.

Carla: "Can't you go see your Dad then?" she asked getting annoyed.

Chelsea: "Already tried, he told me to come and annoy you. By the way, did you know..."

Carla: "Ok enough, here, go with your friends" she said pulling out her purse and handing her a twenty pound note, "And be home no later than six o'clock"

Chelsea smiled and took the money: "Thanks Mum" she said giving her a kiss and leaving the factory.

Michelle chuckled quietly to herself, but loud enough for Carla to hear her.

Carla glared at her: "Well, whats so funny?"

Michelle: "You! She knew you were going to give in, and you proved her right too"

Carla: "I know but I can't be doing with her being around here today though, not with all this trouble with Rob, I haven't told her anything yet and he's coming later to sign his share over"

Michelle: "Yeah I suppose, although you'll have to tell her soon Carla"

Carla: "I'll tell her tonight. She dotes on him though, it'll crush her"

Michelle: "Yeah well you can't leave her with the image of him where he's actually a decent human being"

Carla put her down and continued looking at the paper work, not wanting to speak about it anymore.

The day passed quickly and before Chelsea knew it she had to make her way back home. She arrived back just as the clock hit 6 o'clock. As she walked into the house the smell of food hit her and she smiled knowing that Peter had been cooking.

Chelsea: "What's for dinner Dad?" she asked as Peter sat on the couch in the living room.

Peter: "Spaghetti Bolognese" he replied in an Italian accent.

Chelsea: "Awesome, I'm starving! Where's Mum?"

Peter: "She's still at the factory love, I told her we'd wait but she said to just go ahead, you want to help me dish it out?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I don't mind waiting for her, I'm sure I won't waste away" she laughed.

Peter: "Good lass" he said as she sat next to him on the couch and cuddled in. They sat watching the tv but it was coming up to seven o'clock when both of them started getting restless because they were so hungry.

Peter: "Maybe we should just go ahead and eat?"

Chelsea: "Yeah, you heat it up, I'll run over to the factory and see if she's coming over anytime soon"

Peter gave her a smile and a nod before she headed off to the factory.

Walking in she heard raised voices coming from the office.

Rob: "Did the alki tell you to stiff me?" he yelled.

Carla: "What you call five grand being stiff do you? And its MR Alki to you"

Rob: "So that's it, five lousy grand and you wash your hands of me do you?"

Carla stood up angrily: "You did this Rob, you did it! No matter how many times you dress it up in your head, it was you!"

Chelsea tried to move a bit closer to hear better but knocked over a box in the process causing both heads to dart in her direction. She knew they had seen her so walked into the office.

Carla: "What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit annoyed at catching her daughter eavesdropping.

Chelsea: "What did he do?" she asked, irritated that her Mum had been hiding something from her, and the fact that once again her Uncle Rob had been causing trouble.

Carla: "Chelsea just go home and I'll explain later" she sighed.

Chelsea shook her head: "No, I want to know whats going on right now"

Carla: "Well you're not getting to! Enough of the attitude and go home, I'll speak to you later, if you can't already see I'm busy right now" she snapped back shouting at her. Chelsea looked stung but shook her head angrily and stormed out of the factory and back to the house, heading straight up to her bedroom and slamming the door in the process. Peter knew better than to try and speak to her when she was in that mood so left her to calm down.

It was about half an hour later when Carla walked in, she looked at Peter and he moved forward pulling her into his embrace, knowing she was upset.

Peter: "What's going on?" he asked as she pulled apart from him.

Carla: "I know what he's done, but it's still hard, he is still my brother"

Peter: "I know babe, but you've done whats best, he's lucky you didn't dob him into the police"

Carla sighed: "I know, it still doesn't make it any easier. Hows Chelsea?"

Peter: "She stormed in and went straight to her room, I was actually going to go up just now, thought I'd leave her to calm down, what happened?"

Carla: "She was eavesdropping and demanded to know what was going on, I snapped at her and told her to go home, I'll go and speak to her"

She went upstairs and knocked on Chelseas bedroom door.

Chelsea: "What?!" she snapped.

Carla walked in and sat on the bed where Chelsea was sitting with her knees up, phone in her hand.

Carla: "Can we talk?"

Chelsea shrugged: "If you want"

Carla: "Oh come on don't be like that, I'm sorry for snapping at you, there was just so much going on"

Chelsea bit her lip and her face softened: "So what did happen?"

Carla took in a deep breath: "The stolen silk? It was Rob who did it, he staged the whole thing" she said as tears started to fill her eyes, her emotions bubbling to the surface.

Chelsea shook her head sadly before putting her arms around Carla: "I'm so sorry Mum, if I'd known I would have left you's to it"

Carla: "That's alright, I was putting off telling you, I know what you think of your Uncle Rob"

Chelsea: "Well not very much now"

Carla put her hand onto Chelseas: "Look, if you still want to see him, I'd understand"

Chelsea shook her hand: "No, he had his chance Mum, I'm done with him now, you don't do that to family"

Carla nodded: "Well if that's how you feel darling"

Chelsea: "It is, so are you ok?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Carla nodded: "I'll be fine, now come on, we going to and get some dinner?"

Chelsea: "I'm not really hungry now to be honest, I think I just want to sleep now, I'm tired"

Carla frowned: "You can't go to bed on an empty stomach, come on just eat a little bit"

Chelsea rolled her eyes but smiled: "Ok" she answered and took her Mums hand, leaving the room.

Peter: "You's ok now then?" he asked seeing Carla and Chelsea walking in hand in hand.

Carla nodded and put her arm around Chelsea: "Yeah we're fine"

They took a seat at the table and although Chelsea hadn't been hungry, it didn't take her long to wolf down what was on the plate. She sat with her parents for a while after but could sense they needed time to speak so took herself off to bed and left them to it.

Peter put his arm around Carla and she took his hand with hers.

Peter: "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Carla sighed: "I don't know how I feel, I'm annoyed at Rob so much, but feel bad at the same time, it's so conflicting" she said shaking her head.

Peter: "I know, just remember its him thats in the wrong. Hey, at least you sorted things with Chelsea eh"

Carla nodded: "Yeah, I hate arguing with her"

Peter: "Yeah but its not going to be the last time it'll happen, shes still got so much more hassle to cause us" he laughed.

Carla chuckled: "Yeah thats true, but at least I have you by my side to help eh, be even better when she's officially yours" she smiled.

Peter nodded: "It won't make a big difference, I'll still be the same, just be nice to have it on paper eh"

Peter: "I was meaning to speak to you about that, what about Cheleas Dad, her real Dad?"

Carlas face dropped instantly: "What about him?"

Peter: "Well, does he not want anything to do with her? Will he not bother about me adopting her?"

Carla: "His opinion doesn't matter Peter, he's not in our lives and thats it, I don't want him to be in Chelseas life either"

Peter looked confused: "What did he do?"

Carla: "It doesn't matter now, its in the past"

Peter: "It does, because you must have a good enough reason for not wanting him to have anything to do with Chelsea, did he walk out on you's, is that it?"

Carla: "He doesn't know anything about her"

Peter: "What? You have to tell him then, doesn't this man have a right to know about his daughter"

Carla: "No, he doesnt!" she snapped.

Peter: "Well why not?!" he asked looking up at Carla who was now standing.

Carla: "Because he raped me!" she screamed back.

Peter just looked, unable to find words.

Carla: "Yeah now you know why! I was raped, and she was born because of that!"

Peter: "Come on now, shhh" he said standing and pulling her in close.

He calmed her down and they sat back down: "So thats why you gave her to Marge and George"

Carla sniffed: "Yeah, I didn't want her Peter, everytime I looked at her she reminded me of that night. I wanted to have an abortion, but by the time I found out I was pregnant it was too late"

Unbeknown to them Chelsea had been sat on the stairs, eavesdropping after hearing the raised voices. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out, tears poured from her eyes and she silently went back upstairs. She quickly pulled on clothes, she had to get out. She went into her Mums room where she had left her trainers and sat at the end of the bed pulling them on before her eyes clocked onto the cupboard. She went into it and pulled a few things out before finding the bottle of whiskey her Mother had stashed away. She took herself back downstairs and quietly let herself out.

In the living room Peter was sat staring at Carla, waiting for her to calm down so she could speak again.

Carla: "I know it sounds awful that I wanted to get rid of her, but you had no idea what it was like"

Peter: "I know babe, I know"

Carla: "At first it was fine, I didn't care, but then as I got older my mind would wander back to her, to my little girl that I gave away without another thought, I didn't even try to get passed it"

"Then she turned up here"

Peter: "Do you wish she hadn't?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

Carla shook her head: "I just felt a rush of love, the rush of love I should have felt when she was a baby. I had always wanted to get into contact when she was older, but George and Marge forbade it, so when she came here, it was the best moment of my life. I can't imagine my life without her now Peter"

Peter sighed inwardly and pulled her in for a hug.

Carla: "Now you see, I can't have him anywhere near us, you are her Dad now, I want to give her the best life possible.

Peter nodded: "And we will" he smiled.

Chelsea had made her way to the local park, it was after ten now and there wasn't a soul in sight. She opened the bottle and took a swig, coughing as the sour taste hit her tastebuds. But she still took another swig, and another, and another. She kept drinking until she started to throw up, so much drink in her system now that she couldn't see straight. She tried to stand up from the bench she was on but went straight over onto the grass as everything went black.

When morning came Carla was up and about getting ready, keeping on looking to the clock, waiting to wake up Chelsea. When 7:30 came she went through to her room and was surpised to her bed empty.

Carla: "Maybe shes already downstairs" she said to herself before making her way down.

Peter was stood in the kitchen making a cuppa when Carla walked in.

Carla: "Is Chelsea down here?" she asked confused.

Peter: "No, isn't she in bed?"

Carla shook her head: "No, so where the hell is she then?"

Peter: "Maybe shes away to school already?" he asked with a mouthful of toast.

Carla: "Her school bag is still at the bottom of the stairs, and she wouldn't leave this early anyway, you know what shes like, she has to be dragged from her bed"

Peter: "Give Michelle a call, she's maybe over there, I'll try Chelseas mobile"

After the phone call to Michelle, and several conversations with Chelseas voicemail then Carla and Peter were getting increasingly worried. Michelle got herself dressed and walked round to the house.

The police came out and asked them questions.

Police: "Did she have any reason to run away? Had yous fallen out?"

Carla shook her head: "We fell out but then we made back up, she was fine when she went to bed"

Police: "Do you have any idea what time it was that she left?"

Carla: "I don't know, she went to bed last night about the back of 9 and I haven't seen her since"

Michelle: "What about George? He was just released yesterday?"

Police: "We already covered him, Mrs Connor had mentioned him in the phone call, he hasnt had contact with her and there is no sign of forced entry into the premises"

Police: "We have all the information we need, look its more than likely she will turn back up again in the next hour or two, shes maybe went for a walk to clear her head, but we will keep you informed"

Carla nodded and Peter let the police out.

Chelsea woke up and blinked a few times trying to take in her surroundings. She looked around at the white room before realising she was hooked up to a drip. A nurse walked in and smiled gently upon seeing she was awake.

Chelsea: "Whats going on?"

Nurse: "You're in hospital dear, the police found you last night, had quite a bit to drink" she said with raised eyebrows.

Everything came flooding back and she felt sick to her stomach.

Nurse: "We need you tell us your name, so we can contact your parents"

Chelsea shook her head and said nothing.

Nurse: "Come on now, they'll be worried about you"

Chelsea: "No they wont" she said sadly as she felt the tears threatening to fall.

Nurse: "Of course they will"

Chelsea: "You don't understand, just get out and leave me alone" she cried.

The nurse nodded and said no more, she knew better than to keeping going, it would just push the patient further, better to leave her, she'd come around herself.

Carla and Michelle had been sat in the house on edge all day waiting for her to come home, growing increasingly worried. Peter had went out to look for her, along with Ryan and Steve. The phone ringing broke their thoughts and Carla answered it.

Carla: "Chelsea?"

Carla: "Ok...uh huh...right we're on our way" she said and hung up the phone.

Michelle: "Whats going on?"

Carla: "They think they might have found her, if its her shes at the hospital"

They both went off together and phoned Peter to let him know what was going on. The police met them at the hospital and took them off the room that she was in, and looked through the tilted blinds at the sleeping girl in the bed.

Police: "Is this her?"

Carla nodded: "Yeah, thats Chelsea, what happened?" she cried.

The nurse approached and spoke to them: "She was found in a park this morning, unconscious lying in a pool of her own vomit with an empty whiskey bottle beside her. She was brought here and we changed her and put her onto a drip to rehydrate her, she'll be fine, but I'm a bit worried about her state of mind, she wouldn't tell me who she was, she didn't want you's contacted, is there anything going on we should know about?"

Carla: "No, I mean we argued, but I can't understand why she wouldn't want me, it wasn't that bad, I can't believe this, she isn't like this"

Nurse: "I'm not prepared to let you go in just yet, not until she knows you're here"

Michelle: "Can I go in? Would you mind Carla?"

Carla: "No she's close with you, she might talk to you" she sniffed.

The nurse nodded: "Ok, on you go"

Carla took a seat in the waiting room just down from the room as Michelle went in to speak to her.

Michelle took a seat next to the bed and put her hand onto Chelseas, causing the young girl to stir and open her eyes. She instantly started to cry.

Chelsea: "I dont want anybody here, how did yous find me?" she sobbed.

Michelle: "Hey calm down, shhh" she said as she pulled Chelsea in tight.

Chelsea cried loudly against her Aunts chest but calmed down eventually and lay back down on the bed unable to look at Michelle.

Michelle: "Whats going on darling?" she asked looking at her sadly.

Chelsea ignored her so she spoke again, "Chelsea, come on darling, nothing will be solved if you don't speak to me"

Chelsea moved her head and looked at her sadly: "I heard them talking, My mum and Dad, she told him about how I was born, the only reason I was born"

Michelle: "What are you on about?"

Chelsea: "You know, you've been my Mums friend longer than I've been alive, you know who my Dad is"

Michelles face dropped, knowing she knew.

Chelsea: "I knew I wasnt planned, I knew my mum didnt think she could cope, but this? I'm the product of a rape, she didn't want me, she wanted to abort me!" she burst into tears again and Michelle moved up onto the bed and held her tightly, unable to hold the tears back herself.

Chelsea cried herself to sleep, so Michelle gently prised the sleeping girl off her and left the room, down to the waiting room where Peter and Carla were sat.

Carla: "Well, whats going on?"

Michelle sat down slowly: "She knows about the rape, she knows you wanted to get rid of her" she answered as she felt herself get choked back up.

Carla: "Oh my god she heard us last night" she said as she put her hand to her mouth.

Peter: "This is awful, I can't even imagine how she must be feeling"

Carla: "I hate myself for this, she should never have had to find this out"

Michelle: "Hey come on now, you can't do anything to change it, so you just have to try your best with her, she needs you now more than ever Carla"

Carla nodded and they sat in silence for the next couple of hours, all of their hearts breaking at the thought of what she must be going through.

Nurse: "You can come and see her now" she said as she broke them from their thoughts. Carla took Peters hand and the two walked through to the room where Chelsea was lying awake, but wouldn't look at them.

Carla: "Hey baby" she choked out as more tears threatened to fall.

Peter: "Come on darling, please talk to us"

Chelsea shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek but she was quick to wipe it away, trying to show no emotion. Carla took her hand but Chelsea grabbed it back and put it under the blanket.

Carla: "Baby please"

Chelsea turned to her: "You wanted to abort me, if it had been early enough I wouldn't be here, do you have any idea how that feels?"

Carla: "I know baby, and I'm sorry but you have to understand I was young, and after everything"

Chelsea: "Do you wish you had? I mean do you even want me here? I turned up on your doorstep and now you're stuck with me"

Carla: "Of course not darling, do you know what, I thank god that it was too late, I love you more than anything, didn't you hear us last night?"

Chelsea: "Oh I heard, I am the product of a horrible crime commited on you, and you wanted to get rid of me"

Carla: "And thats all you heard?"

Chelsea: "I don't think I could have stomached hearing anymore" she grimaced.

Peter: "Well thats where you missed the part when your Mum said she regrets letting you go, and that the day you turned back up was the happiest day of her life"

Chelsea turned back to Carla: "Really?"

Carla: "Of course baby, I can't imagine my life without you, you are the most important person in my life and I never want to lose you again"

Chelsea could say no more and started sobbing again so Carla stood up and pulled her in, Chelsea put her arms around her tightly.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry Mum" she cried.

Carla: "Hey now, you have nothing to be sorry about. Now, I'm sorry about the way you were brought into this world, but trust me when I say that I wouldn't change it now, I love you so much"

Chelsea: "I love you too"

They sat and spoke about things for a good few hours, before the nurse informed them that Chelsea was able to go home.

Back in the house Chelsea was lay on the couch cuddled into Carla, feeling totally awful because of the hangover and also emotionally exhausted.

Chelsea: "Mum?"

Carla: "Yeah baby?"

Chelsea: "I'm sorry about what happened to you" she said sadly.

Carla: "It's done now, it was a long time ago, all the matters is here and now, and you are my number one priority, I'm sorry you had to find out like that"

Chelsea: "Now that I have my head around it a bit more, I'm glad I know"

Carla: "Yeah?"

Chelsea nodded: "It makes me realise how lucky I am to have the most amazing Mum in the world, despite everything you're still standing, you're stronger than you think you are, and I hope when I'm older that I'm like you"

Carla: "Aww thats so sweet, just be like me without the mistakes eh" she smiled.

Chelsea shrugged: "I'll make mistakes, its a part of life"

Carla: "Yeah I know, but I'll always be there, 110%, I love you darling"

Chelsea smiled: "I love you too Mum"

**Ok, please don't hate on me for that storyline, just kind of came to me! I'm struggling right now with my fics, so any chapter ideas are greatly welcomed, Please as always review,**

**Ciao for now,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	14. Authors Note

Hey everyone!

So sorry for the fact its been a ridiculously long time since I've updated, I've been doing a college course and its been so intense that I've had time for nothing!

Good news is I finish on the 5th and I'll have 3 months before I go to Uni so whilst I'm on the break I'll make sure I get an update done!

Thanks to everyone for the continued support of this fic,

CharmedSuperGirl

x


	15. Chapter 14

**Right everyone I am so so sorry for the lack of updates! As I explained before I was doing a course at college which was really intense and I literally had no time to write. But It's the holidays and apart from a little part time job I'm free to write again :)**

**This new chapter is taking off from where we are now, more or less, I'm back a couple of episodes. I've changed the plot about - you'll see what I mean.**

**As always, please review :) The next chapter will be longer, this was mainly a filler and to give you's something cause you's have waited so long!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and the story! Here you's go :)**

The room was quiet, Carla sat on the couch, her face tear stained with a blank expression. Rob was leant against the kitchen counter, he was trying to find words to comfort his sister but he couldn't, he knew nothing he said would make it better.

The bedroom door opened and Chelsea came through in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, she never looked at either of them and went to the sink, pouring herself a glass of water.

Rob: "Hey kiddo, do you want some dinner?" he asked softly, knowing she had been crying too, even though she had tried to hide it.

Chelsea kept her head down and started walking back to the room: "I'm not hungry" she mumbled not lifting her head.

Rob gently clasped her arm with his hand and she turned around angrily looking at him.

Chelsea: "What are you doing?"

Rob: "You're not the only one suffering here you know" he said gently and nodded his head towards her Mother.

Chelseas eyes filled with tears and he pulled her in as she sobbed quietly against his chest. When they pulled apart he took her face in his hands.

Rob: "Go see her eh" he whispered.

Chelsea shook her head: "I don't know what to say" she whispered back as the tears continued to stream.

Rob: "You don't need to say anything, just go give her hug. You's need each other right now"

Chelsea nodded and walked over to the couch, lying across it putting her head onto the cushion her Mum had sitting on her lap. Carla gave a small smile and ran her hands through the teenagers hair. Chelsea turned so she was looking at Carla.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry about the baby, Mum" she whimpered. Carla had only got out the hospital today, and Chelsea hadn't visited her whilst she was in there, unable to face her.

Carla: "Hey, you don't need to be sorry sweetheart, we'll get through this eh" she said but her eyes filled up again at the mention of the child she had lost.

Carla: "It's getting late anyway, you should go to bed"

Chelsea nodded and sat up wrapping her arms tight around her Mother. Carla gladly accepted the hug and the two stayed like that for a minute, a brief bit of comfort for both of them.

Chelsea was the one to pull away, she planted a kiss on Carlas cheek and stood up.

Chelsea: "I love you Mum"

Carla: "I love you too, Goodnight sweetheart"

When morning came, Carla and Michelle were up and dressed in the living room.

Carla: "I wish you would speak to Steve" she said softly.

Michelle: "I don't want to speak to him, how could he have kept that from me!"

Carla sighed, she wasn't going into it with her again so just left it.

Michelle: "You know you don't have to go into work today" she said with a concerned look on her face.

Carla shook her head: "I want to go. Is Chelsea not out that shower yet? She sould be ready to leave by now" Carla said and looked at her watch, tapping her foot impatiently.

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows: "She's not in the shower"

Carla rolled her eyes: "Great, that means she isn't up yet. Can you go ahead to the factory whilst I get her up and off to school"

Michelle: "Are you sure? I could wait with you if you want?"

Carla shook her head: "I'm fine Michelle, on you go, I won't be far behind"

Michelle nodded and left as Carla knocked on Chelseas room door before opening it.

She walkied in, putting the light on and so Chelsea pulled the covers up over her head.

Carla: "Come on you're going to be late for school, you aren't going to have time to shower now, get up and get dressed" she said and went to walk out but a mumble from under the covers made her stop.

Chelsea: "I'm not going"

Carla: "Yes you are, come on get dressed, I've not got time to mess around"

Chelsea pulled the covers off to reveal puffy red eyes from crying and lack of sleep.

Chelsea: "Please don't make me go" she said sadly.

Carla sighed and went over taking a seat on her daughters bed: "C'mere" she said as Chelsea sat up and Carla put an arm around her as Chelsea cuddled right in and sobbed softly.

Carla: "I know this is tough baby, but we have to face things at some point"

Chelsea sniffed: "I know, just please not today"

Carla exhaled slowly: "Ok, not today, but you have to come to the factory with me. You can't stay here after everything that's happened"

Chelsea: "Ok, I'll quickly put clothes on"

Chelsea quickly pulled on a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and hoody, putting up so she didn't have to do her hair and so people couldn't get a good look at her. She looked terrible to say the least. She hadn't slept since the night everything about the affair had came out and Tina had died.

When they walked into the factory everyone looked up surprised, not only to see Chelsea but also to see Carla. Julie gave them both looks of pity and both Carla and Chelsea rolled their eyes in unison. They knew she meant well, but it's not what they needed right now.

Michelle: "Hey, what you doing here?" she asked as she saw Chelsea come in.

Chelsea walked over and slid into the chair beside her Aunt, half sitting on her: "Didn't want to go to school" she mumbled and leant her head on Michelles shoulder.

Michelle said nothing but put an arm comfortingly around the girl and looked to Carla, the two of them sharing a look of sadness at knowing Chelsea was suffering.

Chelsea spent half the day on a chair with her face in her phone, but by lunchtime she was getting restless and Carla knew it.

Carla: "Do you fancy going to the cafe for lunch? You can eat something there and bring something back for me and Michelle"

Chelsea gave a half hearted nod: "Sure, but do you have a brush and a bobble cause I'm not sitting in there with my hood up like a thug"

Michelle gave a chuckle and even Carla managed a smile: "Sure, there's spares in the office drawer"

Once Chelsea had pulled her hair back into a messy bobble she left and went to the cafe. She sat down without ordering and once again sat with her face in her phone.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea looked up and gave a small smile: "Hey Roy"

Roy: "Why aren't you at school?"

Chelsea shrugged: "I couldn't face it, I'm just spending the day with my Mum in the factory. She sent me over here to get something to eat though"

Roy gave a nod: "Well what can I get you then?"

Chelsea: "I don't want anything thanks, if you don't mind I'll sit for a little while longer then head back with their lunch"

Chelsea looked suprised as Roy took the seat opposite her, she had expected him just to leave her.

Roy: "I know you're hurting just now, but you need to eat, and keep yourself strong because your Mum needs you right now"

Chelsea: "I know, I'm just not up to food"

Roy: "Really? Nothing at all?"

Chelsea shook her head.

Roy: "Not even a milkshake?" he said and instead of a smile, his face lit up slightly, knowing she wasn't one to turn down a chocolate shake.

Chelsea gave a small laugh: "That's not food Roy"

Roy: "Well, it's better something in your stomach than nothing"

Chelsea smiled kindly at him: "Ok, I'll have a shake, thanks Roy"

Roy: "No problem at all, do you want it to go or do you want to stay and drink it?"

Chelsea: "Stay, the longer I can stay out of that office the better"

Roy: "Well, if you want, I finish in 20 minutes, you can sit upstairs with me - I was going to watch a documentary on steam trains"

Chelsea couldn't help but chuckle at his lack of knowledge on what a 14 year old would want enjoy, but nevertheless she agreed, she liked Roy, and steam trains are bound to be better than sitting in that office.

Roy: "Well why don't you take your Mum her lunch, and when you come back I'll be finished and you can have that shake in the flat"

Chelsea: "Sure, thanks Roy"

When she went back into the factory she dropped the sandwiches on the table along with her Mothers change.

Carla: "Theres no way you ate in that time" she said frowning.

Chelsea: "That's because I didn't eat, I'm going back, Roy is going to make me something and said I could sit in the flat with him till you finish, save me being bored in here"

Carla: "Oh, fair enough then, I'll come and get you when I finish, remember and thank Roy"

Chelsea: "I will, see you later"

Chelsea sat on the couch in Roys with her feet up sipping at her milkshake until it was empty and she put it down at the side of the chair.

Roy: "Would you like anything else?" he asked from the armchair.

Chelsea: "No I'm Ok, but thank you"

She sat watching the documentary but wasn't really taking anything in, her eyes felt heavy and she eventually allowed herself to shut them just to rest for a minute or two but fell asleep and was woken with Carla gently shaking her.

Carla: "Hey sleepy head"

Chelsea rubbed her eyes and sat up, pulling off the blanket that Roy must have placed on her whilst she slept.

Chelsea: "I can't believe I fell asleep, sorry Roy, some company I am"

Roy: "Don't fret, you must have needed the rest"

Carla: "Come on, we better get going home, say thank you to Roy"

Chelsea: "Thanks Roy" she said and walked over giving him a hug, he looked startled and gave her back a pat awkwardly until she let go.

Carla: "Just you go on ahead, I'll be down in a minute"

Chelsea raised her eyebrows but obeyed and left the flat.

Carla turned to Roy: "How was she?" she asked.

Roy: "Quiet, she didn't really say much, she did do some whimpering in her sleep though, I couldn't make out what she was saying though"

Carla sighed: "I'm worried about her, she's not eating and has hardly slept"

Roy: "Yeah she wouldn't eat when she was here either, just a milkshake, I can't help but notice you're looking tired too though"

Carla: "Yeah well I'm not really sleeping much either"

Roy: "Maybe it would be better if you were to both sit down and eat, she's going to be less likely to when she sees you aren't"

Carla: "Yeah you're right, I'll try it, thanks again for having her Roy" she said and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

When Carla got downstairs into the cafe, Chelsea was nowhere to be seen.

Jenna: "Chelsea went outside, she said she was a bit hot"

Carla nodded and left, when she went out she saw Chelsea cornered by Peter.

Carla: "Oi! Leave her alone" she shouted angrily.

Peter stepped back and put his arms up defensively: "I wasn't doing nothing I swear, I just wanted to see how she was, I miss her, both of you" he said and looked between them.

Carla: "Tough, we don't want anything to do with you" she said and placed an arm protectively around Chelsea.

Peter: "How do you know if thats what she wants?"

Chelsea: "Because why would I possibly want anything to do with you"

Peter: "I'm your Dad" he said sadly.

Chelsea: "That was a mistake, and if theres a way to un-adopt then I want it done, you've caused so much damage"

Peter: "I didn't kill her" he said and started to tear up.

Chelsea: "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about everything else! Just get out my face" she said and shrugged Carlas arm off her shoulder but instead took her hand and pulled her away.

Peter: "Please, I'm so sorry" he cried but his pleas were ignored as the two kept walking.

In the flat Carla and Michelle were stood in the kitchen whilst Chelsea sat on the couch staring blankly ahead. You couldn't tell she was thinking because her expression was totally blank. Carla took a seat next to her and took her daughters hand into hers.

Carla: "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Chelsea just shook her head slowly: "I don't know"

Carla: "Surely you're thinking about something, do you want to talk about anything? Anything thats happened?"

Chelsea shook her head again: "Speaking about things won't make them go away, or make things better"

Carla: "It can sometimes, maybe if we spoke about what happened or how you feel, it will make you feel a bit better"

Chelsea: "I just said it won't" she snapped and stood up to walk away.

Carla: "Well what's going to help? I don't know what to do to help make this better for you" she cried as she too stood up.

Chelsea turned around and looked at her: "Theres nothing you can do! Our family is torn apart, the baby is gone, Tina is dead, and you might go to prison for her death" she said and really started to sob.

Carla went to step forward to hug her but Chelseas stepped back and put her arms up: "Please don't hug me, this is all my fault"

Michelle: "How is it your fault? You didn't doing anything love"

Chelsea: "But I did Aunt Michelle, sure Peter started it all, but it was me who made everything worse"

Carla: "I don't understand, what could you possibly have done? Please talk to me" she said and went to move forward again but once again her attempts were rebuffed as Chelsea stepped back again.

Chelsea: "Please don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it" she whimpered.

Michelle: "Darling you have to help us understand, what did you do?"

Chelsea looked to the floor silent for what seemed like forever and eventually raised her head to look at them before opening her mouth to speak.

"It was me. I killed Tina"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **

**Hit the little Review button, please :)**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	16. Chapter 15

**To the guest who reviewed like a million times, it's because of you that this chapter is up, you made me feel really guilty that I left you's hanging lol! To the rest of the reviewers, thank you again :) Heres the next chapter, not the best but I needed to update something so here you have it!**

"It was me. I killed Tina"

The room was deathly quiet as Michelle and Carla stood in shock trying to process the information. Chelsea just stood looking at them, the tears pouring from her eyes.

Carla: "How do you mean, you killed Tina?"

Chelseas voice was shaky as she spoke: "We argued that night, I went to walk away and she grabbed me, I turned and pushed her off me and she fell back over the railing"

She sat down and put her face in her hands and started sobbing again. Carla took a seat next to her, all colour had drained from her face.

Chelsea: "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to kill her" she cried harder and Carla moved closer to her pulling her in tight as she sobbed against her mothers chest.

Chelsea lifted her tear stained face and her eyes met with Carlas: "Please don't hate me, I swear I never meant to kill her"

Carla: "Shhh, it's ok" she answered trying to soothe her but her head was spinning.

Michelle took a seat too and leant over taking Chelseas hand: "You need to talk us through what happened"

Chelsea nodded and composed herself a little.

Chelsea: "That night, I was in the flat whilst yous were in the rovers. I came in just as it was kicking off, no one saw me, I was only at the door. I heard what happened and I got mad, and I don't know why but I found myself at her flat. She let me in and we started arguing, she said she loved Peter, loved him like you couldn't. We ended up outside and we argued more, I called her a slut and went to walk away and thats when she grabbed my arm, and I turned and pushed her. I looked over and seen she was just lying there and I ran back to the flat. I was too scared to say anything. And then you got pulled into it and I didn't know what to do. But I do now, I have to come clean to the police"

Carla: "You didn't kill her" she said calmly.

Chelsea: "But I did! She's dead because of me, because I couldn't just leave it be and let you's deal with it"

Carla shook her head: "You don't know, none of you's do yet but it will come out soon enough, she didn't die from the fall, she died because someone hit her over the head with something, and not just the once"

Chelsea looked confused: "I don't understand"

Carla: "Yeah neither do I now, that means someone came along after she fell and killed her"

Chelsea: "So I didn't kill her?"

Michelle: "No sweetheart, you didn't kill her"

Chelsea: "I still contributed though didn't I, if she hadn't fell then she wouldn't have been left vulnerable" she said sadly as her eyes started to fill again.

Michelle: "Hey you cant look at it like that, you didn't mean it, it's not as if you intentionally pushed her"

Chelsea lifted her head back and shook it vigerously: "No I didn't I swear, I wouldn't do that, I didn't want to hurt her"

Carla: "We know that baby, you don't need to convince us"

Chelsea nodded but still continued to sob softly.

Michelle: "Now what do we do?"

Carla: "We don't do anything. I'm not bringing her into it, they don't need to know"

Michelle: "Yeah you're right, if we get her involved it's just going to make things worse"

Carla turned back to Chelsea: "Everything will be fine, don't worry about it ok"

Chelsea: "But how can I, what if you go to prison for it?"

Carla: "I'm going nowhere, they have nothing on me, they're just clutching at straws"

Chelsea: "You promise?"

Carla pulled her in again: "I promise baby"

When morning came, no one had really slept. Even though Chelsea now knew it wasn't her who killed Tina, her head was still buzzing and both her and Carla had tossed and turned all night.

When light came around Chelsea turned over in the bed and looked at Carla.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked and ran her her hand over the side of her face.

Chelsea: "I don't know, I don't know what I feel"

Carla: "Numb?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah that's it, numb"

Chelsea: "Do I have to go to school today?"

Carla shook her head: "No you can take the rest of the week off and we'll see how you are from there"

Chelsea let out a sigh of relief: "Thank you"

Carla: "I'm going to keep the factory shut today, me and you can stay in and watch dvds all day eh, try to keep you mind off it"

Chelsea nodded but the tears started to flow again.

Carla: "Hey, what is it?"

Chelsea: "I still feel guilty, I know I didn't kill her but it's still partly my fault and don't say it's not, why couldn't I have just left it" she cried.

Carla shook her head sadly and pulled Chelsea in: "Because you're too much like your Mum, that's why"

Chelsea ended up crying herself to sleep, Carla lay looking at the sleeping girl for a while before gently prising her arms off her and tiptoeing out the room. Michelle was already sat on the couch with a coffee in her hand.

Carla: "Morning" she said and made her way to the kettle.

Michelle: "How is she?"

Carla: "She hardly slept all night, she just managed to drop off just now, probably because she's cried so much she's exhausted. She still blames herself"

Michelle: "If it had been me, I'd be the same"

Carla: "Yeah well this is true, I don't know what to do"

Michelle: "Just be there for her as much as you can, it's not going to go away over night"

Carla: "I know, I wish there was something I could...wait, do you hear that?"

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows showing that she was concentrating and the two sat quiet trying to make out what the noise was before they realised it was coming from the bedroom. It started off as quiet whimpers but quickly made its way to screams, Carla and Michelle both rushed to the bedroom where Chelsea was writhing around in the bed, still asleep but clearly her dreams were tormenting her.

Chelsea: "No, don't send me to prison, I didn't mean it, I didn't!" she shouted out in her sleep as she thrashed her arms around.

Michelle quickly jumped onto the bed and woke the sleeping girl up but she was still thrashing as she woke so Michelle sat behind her and put her arms around Chelsea waist locking her arms so she couldn't move about as much. Carla sat in front and took the girls face in her hands and spoke softly, reassuring her it was a dream and she was fine. Chelsea slowly calmed down but the sobs kept coming till eventually she had fallen asleep once again.

Michelle and Carla were sat one the couch with the tv on but both weren't paying much attention to it when the buzzer went at the door. Michelle got up and answered it.

"Yeah, just come up" she said, her face grim.

"It's the police again Carla"

Carla :"Oh just great" she sighed.

The two same police officers came and and looked to Carla.

Carla: "Well, what now?!" she snapped.

Police: "We have some more questions, we need you to come down to the station"

Chelsea: "Why do you need to ask her more questions?" she asked from the bedroom door. Carla and Michelles heads snapped round at the sound of her voice.

Police: "Well that's just for us to speak to her about"

Chelsea: "But surely you's would have asked her everything the last time you's spoke to her? She's told you everything she knows!"

Carla: "It's alright darling calm down, I'll be back before you know it ok" she said and went over to hug her.

Police: "Come on, we haven't got all day"

Chelsea: "It's not as if you's aren't already wasting time, surely a few seconds more wouldn't matter"

Michelle: "Chelsea come on" she said and prised her off Carla so she could leave.

Carla ended up back later that day, and sat trying to reassure Chelsea futher that they didn't have anything on her.

A few days had passed and it was time for the funeral, Chelsea had woken up early that morning but lay lying in her bed until she eventually heard Carla moving about in the living room and heard the sound of her Uncles voice in the flat.

Rob: "You are kidding me" he chuckled lightly.

Carla: "No this one or this one"

Rob: "Tell me you're joking" he said a more serious expression on his face.

Carla: "Well no, and I need you to come with me"

Rob: "You're going to her funeral after what she's done to you?"

Carla: "Well I'm not going for that silly little cow am I, I'm going because if I don't go then people think I'm guilty. The police especially"

Rob: "You going or not going its not gonna make a difference to them"

Carla: "It'll make a difference to me Rob, are you gonna come with me or not?"

Chelsea stepped out from the bedroom and both sets of heads turned towards her.

Chelsea: "I'll come with you"

Carla shook her head: "No way, you can't come, not to this darling alright"

Chelsea: "Why not, surely I should go, don't I owe her that much?" she said as the tears started to form.

Carla bent down and held Chelsea in front of her: "You don't owe her anything alright"

Chelsea: "I do though, she'd still be alive if it wasn't for me remember!"

Rob: "Wait what do you mean she'd still be alive if it wasn't for you?" he asked stepping forward.

Carla bit her lip and turned back round to Rob: "It's not how it sounds"

Rob: "Well maybe you should explain then cause it doesn't sound very good from where I'm sitting!"

Carla and Chelsea both sat down and filled him in on what had happened.

Rob: "I can't believe this, why didn't you's tell me about this?!" he asked, somewhat angrily.

Carla: "She only told me a few days ago, we've been trying to get our own heads around it"

Chelsea: "I didn't mean it Uncle Rob" she said sadly, surprised by his outburst.

Rob: "No sweetheart I know but you's should have told me! What are you's doing about this?"

Carla: "Nothing, I don't want her involved, whoever the killer is they'll be caught, their days are numbered"

Rob: "Yeah, his days are numbered"

Chelsea: "What do you mean he?" she asked confused.

Rob: "It's quite clear who did it"

Chelsea rolled her eyes: "Not this again, Peter may have been an absolute dick but come on he's not capable of murder"

Carla: "Language Chelsea!" she said wide-eyed, shocked by what had just came out of her daughters mouth.

Chelsea: "Well its true, now are you letting me go to the funeral or not"

The answer was no, then no again, and no some more. So Chelsea gave in eventually, got dressed and went to the Rovers. Michelle had went out shopping and Chelsea was really in the mood to go anywhere. She sat through the back on the couch whilst Liz set up everything in the pub. She must have dozed off because she woke up some time later. She sat up bleary eyed and went through to the bar.

Eva: "I'm just glad Simon wasn't there to see it that's all"

Liz: "I know, his own Dad, a murderer! Hows he gonna cope with something like that. Not just him, there's Chelsea too, she's through the back sleeping, poor kid - she's not the same"

Chelsea: "I'm not sleeping anymore. What's this about Peter?" she asked stepping forward.

Liz: "Oh its nothing for you to worry about love, come back through eh"

Chelsea: "No chance, whats going on?" she asked moving to the corner of the bar where Fiz, Tyrone, Eva and Jason stood.

Eva looked sadly to her: "Peter confessed hun, he's pretty much said it outright"

Chelsea shook her head vigorously: "No way, he wouldn't have done it - I mean did he say he actually killed her"

Eva: "Well not in those words but..."

Chelsea: "Well then he didn't say it then. He's an idiot, I get that, he's cruel and he's done so much damage but he's not a murderer!" she shouted and turned round angrily heading back through the back. Everyones eyes in the bar were on her now.

Chelsea: "And neither is my Mum, it wasn't that long ago you's were all saying it was her"

She disappeared back through the back before anyone had a chance to say anything. Carla appeared shortly after and took her home. Chelsea was curled up in the corner of the couch with the tv on as Carla stood leaning against the kitchen counter. The doorbell ringing caught their attention and Carla answered it to see Tracy.

Tracy: "Well you must have heard something"

Carla: "No Tracy I haven't heard anything" she snapped, clearly annoyed.

Tracy: "Well why have they arressted Rob anyway I mean he hasn't done anything"

Carla: "They were both scrapping alright! They probably just carted them off to cool them down"

Tracy: "Right so why haven't they released them?"

Carla: "Tracy look its been a really long day so if you don't mind"

Tracy: "Actually I mind very much cause if it wasn't for you my brother and my boyfriend wouldn't be in this mess!"

Carla: "You know what I'm really not in the mood for this"

Tracy: "I don't know how you can sleep at night, knowing what you've done and letting Peter take the rap for it!"

Chelsea bounced off the couch at that moment and made a beeline straight for Tracy but Carla grabbed her before she got to her. Rob walked in the door to watch as Tracy backed off and Chelsea struggled against Carla.

Rob: "Hey what the hells going on?"

Chelsea: "I swear to god Uncle Rob I do not know what you see in that cow"

Carla: "Right you calm down I mean it alright, go to your just now" she said and let Chelsea go. Chelsea opened her mouth to argue.

Carla: "Now!"

Chelsea huffed and walked off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Tracy: "Rob, are you alright?"

Rob: "I'm fine"

Carla: "They havent charged you have they"

Rob: "Theres nothing to charge me with"

Tracy: "Come on you look wiped out, lets go home eh"

Rob: "I'll be home soon, just want to make sure Carlas alright"

Tracy: "Carla is absolutely fine!" she answered angrily.

Rob: "Oh just go alright Tracy"

Tracy huffed: "Fine, I'll see you when I get back" she said and turned away and out the door.

Carla: "It's a good job you came when you did, you're niece was ready to throttle her"

Rob chuckled: "You gonna let her back out that room yet?"

Chelsea: "Yeah can I come back out the room yet?" came the muffled voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

Carla: "Come on then"

Chelsea came out the room and threw herself down on the couch.

Chelsea: "I don't know why you didn't just let me go for her"

Rob: "Oi that's my fiancee"

Chelsea: "Yeah well I don't think much of her"

Rob: "Are you's two gonna be alright?" he asked standing up and putting his suit jacket back on.

Carla: "We'll be fine, we'll get some dinner and an early night, eh kid"

Chelsea nodded as Carla ran a hand over her hair.

Rob: "Right if you's need anything then just give me a shout ok"

Chelsea: "Bye Uncle Rob"

The night went by slowly, Carla made them dinner but both of them picked at it, neither in the mood to eat. It came to bedtime once again, which they both dreaded cause neither was getting much sleep.

Carla was tossing and turning in the dark when she heard the door open and close, the feet scurrying over to the bed before she felt the body move close to hers and smelled the familiar shampoo from their hair. Carla wrapped and arm around her and pulled her in.

Carla: "You can't sleep either huh?"

Chelsea: "I did for a little while, I dreamt of Tina again"

Carla sighed sadly, but said nothing, unaware of what she could say to comfort the young girl. The only thing she knew she could do was lie and hold her like she's already done so many nights, but it's the only thing that she knows comforts her.

Chelsea: "Mum, do you believe Peter killed her. I mean, I stuck up for him and said he didn't but Uncle Rob seems to think he did, do you think he did?"

Carla: "I don't know sweetheart, I honestly don't know"

Nothing was said for the rest of the night, the two of them lay in the darkness till they both fell asleep, because soon they'd have to wake up and face their situation all over again.

**Ok what a crappy ending to that chapter, I seriously struggled with how to end it! Please review, not sure what I have in store yet, gonna pencil down some ideas once this chapters posted!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's just gonna be a bunch of short scenes because I'm behind but I don't want to skip whats happened so far so I've got snippets of what happened with Chelseas reactions. This is my longest chapter yet so I hope it's been worth the wait! I'm a student nurse and it's so damn hard for me to get the time to do these now! So heres your update, please review :)**

In Chelseas bedroom boxes were scattered across the floor, most half empty. Carla was sat on the floor next to a set of drawers and Chelsea on the bed with a sulky expression, a half empty box at one side and a black bag at her feet.

Carla handed Chelsea a pile of clothes: "Put them in the black bag"

Chelsea: "What?! I still wear these, they'e not going in the bin"

Carla: "You haven't worn those in ages. Bin." She answered firmly.

Chelsea opened her mouth to argue but realised she had a valid point so dumped them into the bag below her.

Chelsea: "Do we have to do this for much longer?" she huffed.

Carla: "Yes, the movers are coming tomorrow and we move the day after so it needs done"

Chelsea: "Ok, I'm gonna miss this place" She said sadly.

Carla let out a small sigh and moved the empty box on the bed to sit beside Chelsea.

Carla: "You know this is the best thing for both of us right? Fresh start with no memories in the new place" she said softly as she put an arm around her.

Chelsea leaned her head onto her mothers shoulder: "I know, its just sad that it all came to this, but I know its for the best"

Carla: "Good girl" she said and kissed the top of Chelsea head and moved over to the wardrobe.

Carla: "Come on, lets get this finished"

Chelesa: "Ughhh ok then" she answered but gave Carla a smile.

The day passed and it came to tea time, and the two were sat in the living room surrounded by boxes.

Carla: "Do you want to go to the Bistro for dinner?" she asked.

Chelsea shook her head: "I'm not hungry"

Carla: "Whats wrong with you? You've been off all day"

Chelsea huffed: "The court case is tomorrow, don't act like you had somehow miraculously forgotten, you've been snappy all day too so don't start"

Carla: "Sorry, I thought maybe you wouldn't have remembered. Have I really been snappy?"

Chelsea: "A little. I don't care cause I know how I feel so it's understandable, just don't act like I've not got a right to be off too. He's still my Dad"

Carla raised her eyebrows: "You've changed your tune"

Chelsea shrugged: "I was angry, I can't help how I feel, it doesn't mean I want to see him or anything, but I don't want him to go to prison for a crime he didn't commit"

Carla: "You're that sure he didn't kill Tina?"

Chelsea: "He doesn't have it in him, Mum" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "Can I go to bed?" she asked.

Caral: "Sure, but it's not even half 7 yet"

Chelsea: "I have a headache and I'm tired, goodnight" she said and gave Carla a half-hearted smile before going to bed.

It was the next afternoon and the movers were in.

"Hey, be careful with that!" Carla yelled to the man.

"Calm down, he's just doing his job" Rob said coming through and sitting on the two seater next to Carla. He nodded his head over to the single seat where Chelsea was curled up sleeping, her black hair a mess over her face.

Rob: "How the heck can she sleep through all this noise?"

Carla went over and tucked the sleeping girls hair behind her ear, cause her to stir slightly but she went still again and the heavy breaths indicated she was still asleep. Carla went and took her seat back next to Rob.

Carla: "She didn't sleep at all last night. I heard her up and down during the night. She ended up tiptoeing in beside me but she still tossed and turned"

Rob: "The trial on her mind?"

Carla nodded: "Yeah she told me last night, she still loves Peter and I can't blame her for that, he's the only Dad she's ever known"

Rob: "Pity. What's she going to do tomorrow whilst you're at court?"

Carla: "I don't know. I was thinking of asking Liz if she can stay in the pub with her"

Rob: "Can't imagine she'd mind. Not as if Chelsea is ever any bother"

Carla: "Yeah I'll give her a phone now"

The day of the verdict was here, and Carla had dropped Chelsea back off at the pub again with Liz.

Chelsea came through from the back room and stood in the doorway to behind the bar.

Liz turned to see her and gave her a look of pity: "What's up kiddo?"

Chelsea: "Can I sit through here? I hate sitting through there myself" she said sadly.

Liz: "Oh ok, go on take a seat on one of the bar stools, I'll get you a juice" she smiled. Chelsea returned the smile and took a seat.

Chelsea: "How long do you think it will be till we hear?" she asked as she sipped her glass of Apple Juice.

Liz: "I've no idea, it could be any time now really"

Eva returned to the bar and stood next to Chelsea.

Eva: "I wish there was something I could say in this situation"

Chelsea shrugged: "There's not really any words is there? Thanks though Eva"

The telephone ringing caused all sets of eyes to dart in the direction of the phone, even those who were in the bar, everyone knowing the verdict was about to be revealed. Liz went through and returned 5 minutes later her face grim.

Eva: "Well?" she asked.

Liz just shook her head sadly, looking to Chelsea.

Chelsea: "No, it can't be right. He can't be guilty"

Liz: "Darling I'm sorry" she said as she went to take her hand.

Chelsea shook her head angrily as the tears flowed before jumping from the bar stool and running from the pub. Liz tried to go after her but it was no use, she would never catch her.

Chelsea ran as fast as her legs could take her and before she knew it she was at the Red Rec. She found a bench and sat down, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms tightly around them, putting her head down and sobbing silently.

Arriving back in the pub, Carla and Michelle instantly knew something was wrong with the look on Liz's face.

Liz: "Why haven't you answered your phone?" she said, the panic on her face was evident.

Carla: "It's still on silent from being in court, why?" she asked confused.

Liz: "Chelsea heard the verdict, she ran out of here upset, I don't know where she is, she's been gone for nearly an hour"

Carla rolled her eyes back and sighed loudly: "For crying out loud this is the last thing I need"

Liz: "I'm sorry, I tried to go after her"

Carla: "It's not your fault. We'll find her don't worry"

Rob, Carla, Michelle and Steve all split up to look in different places for Chelsea. The rain had started to pour by now, and she had been gone for nearly 2 hours and they were still looking.

Back at the Red Rec, Chelsea was still sat on the bench, the rain had soaked her right through but she didn't care. She just sat staring straight ahead. She felt numb. A familiar voice shouting her name snapped her out of her trance. She turned to see Michelle running towards her.

Michelle: "Hey what are you doing eh, you've had us worried sick" she said as she put her phone to her ear.

Michelle: "Steve I've got her, can you come and pick us up at the Red Rec, and tell Carla and Rob to meet us back at the pub"

She put her hand onto Chelseas back to get her to move and when she stood she extended her arm around the young girls waist, pulling her in underneath the umberella.

She tried to speak to her but she Chelsea stayed silent, not even in the car when they got back.

When they walked through the doors of the Rovers Return Carla ran towards Chelsea and clasped her face in her hands.

Carla: "Chelsea where the hell have you been, we've all been out looking for you"

Michelle: "She wouldn't speak to me at all" she said sadly.

Carla: "Chelsea, talk to us" she said, the hurt clear in her eyes.

Chelsea couldn't say anything, the tears just poured and she moved forward pushing her face in her mothers chest sobbing quietly until Carla pulled her arms tightly around her.

They moved her through the back, got her changed into dry clothes and wrapped a blanket around her.

Michelle was sat at the table and Carla was sat on the couch with a glass of red in her right hand, and her left arm wrapped around Chelsea who was leaning against her mother, her eyes half shut.

Michelle: "Do you just want to leave her here for the night?" she asked seeing Chelsea half asleep.

Chelseas eyes snapped open and she turned her head up to look at her Mum: "I want to come home with you"

Carla: "Oh she speaks?" she said with a slight smile.

Chelsea didn't return the smile but still looked at her waiting for a response.

Carla: "Don't worry you're coming home with me kid. Do you want to head off now?"

Chelsea nodded, and the two of them left swiftly and went back to the flat. Chelsea dropped herself down onto the couch and pulled her knees up to her stomach.

Carla: "Are you going to talk to me?" she asked gently as she sat next to Chelsea.

Chelsea sighed and let her body flop sideways against Carla, who put an arm around her tightly.

Chelsea: "I don't know what to say, I just can't believe he's guilty, he didn't do it Mum!" she said, getting herself worked up again.

Carla: "Shhh it's ok, I know, I don't believe he did it either" she said softly.

Chelsea lifted her head and looked to Carla with furrowed eyebrows: "You don't?"

Carla: "I don't"

Chelsea: "But then if he didn't, then who did?"

Carla: "I don't know, but hopefully it won't stay secret forever and they won't get away with it"

Tracy and Robs wedding had arrived. Rob was sitting looking anxious as Chelsea sat next to him none the wiser about what was going to unfold. Rob stood up as soon as he saw Carla coming back up the aisle.

Rob: "Where have you been?"

Carla looked to him with eyes clouded over, averting her eyes so to avoid his gaze.

Rob: "Carla, please tell me you haven't?"

Chelsea stood up at this point looking confused: "Haven't what?"

Neither of them looked to her, both of them focused firmly on each other. By this point the tears were streaming down Carlas eyes.

Carla: "I'm sorry"

Rob: "What have you told them?"

Carla: "Lets go somewhere quiet, come on" she said pulling his arm. Chelsea went to move with them but Carla put her hand up.

Carla: "Stay there Chels" she said gently but firmly, so the girl sat back down.

Michelle came up the aisle a short while later.

Michelle: "Wheres your Mum and Rob?"

Chelsea pointed to the door: "They went in there, somethings going on"

Michelle went through but two minutes later Rob ran from the room, Carla and Michelle following, and Chelsea hot on their tail. They all stopped when they ran into Tracey, Ken and Amy.

Tracy: "I know you're anxious to marry me but, really?"

Carla: "Theres nowhere to go"

Tracy: "To go, to go where? You're pulling me leg right"

Rob: "I'm so sorry"

Tracy: "What the hell is going on" she asked demanding an answer.

Rob: "Ask me precious sister" he said before running passed them and out.

Tracy: "Rob? ROB!" she shouted after him but he didn't turn back.

Tracy turned to Carla: "What the hell have you said to him?!"

Carla: "I don't think we should do this here" she said, the tears still pouring from her eyes.

Tracy: "Well I really don't care what you think"

Carla: "Tracy"

Tracy: "TELL ME!"

Ken: "Carla please" he said pleadingly.

Carla: "Rob killed Tina" she cried.

Everyone had ran outside, Tracey shouting for Rob.

Ken: "I'm gonna call the police"

Carla: "It's too late they're already on there way"

Amy had went up to Tracy: "Rob wouldn't hurt anyone, he wouldn't"

Tracy: "Go inside darling"

Amy: "Mum tell her!"

Tracy: "I said go inside!" she shouted snapping at her.

Mary rushed over putting an arm around Amy: "Come on lovey" she said before ushering her back in.

Chelsea had stood in the background trying to process it all, but eventually moved forward and placed her hand round her mothers forearm.

Chelsea: "Mum?"

Carla: "You go inside too Chelsea, please" she asked but Chelsea shook her head.

Chelsea: "I'm not going anywhere and don't shout at me like she just did to Amy cause that won't make me move either" she said with determination in her voice but it quivered slightly as she fought with herself to hold back the sobs.

Tracy moved forward to them: "You're lying!"

Carla spun round: "Oh I wish I was"

Chelsea took a step back and Michelle moved over putting an arm protectively over her shoulder and the young girl relaxed a little.

Tracy: "You're sick in the head!" she screamed.

Carla: "He told me last night!"

Tracy: "Oh come off it, you're just trying to save Peters skin!"

Carla: "I don't care if Peter rots in hell! But he did not kill Tina"

Ken: "I believe her" he said trying to reason with Tracy.

Tracy: "Oh well theres a surprise, you know you had to make this about you didn't you"

Carla: "Oh you know what Tracy you're not exactly blameless yourself, you gave him his alibi you lied!"

Tracy: "Oh you know what I don't have to answer to you"

Carla: "No, but you have to answer to them" she said, her voice slightly calmer.

Tracy: "What so suddenly this is all my fault!"

Carla: "Tracy, we've both lost" she cried.

Tracy looked to her, then looked away and she screamed in anger before throwing her bouqet to the ground and lunging forward at Carla the two of them grabbing at each other.

Chelsea moved forward but Michelle pulled her back, the police drew up a second later seperating the two women. Michelle went over and helped Carla to her feet, Chelsea stood fixed to the spot but Carla went over and wrapped her arms around her.

Michelle: "Come on, lets get back inside, they're gonna have questions" she said nodding over to the coppers.

The day was spent as most people were interviewed, Carla and Tracy mostly but they even took Chelsea away and asked her questions.

Michelle was allowed to go in with her, and when she came out Carla rushed to her.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked taking hold of Chelsea.

Chelsea shrugged: "I'm fine, they asked if I knew anything, where I was last night when he confessed, just told them I was at Liz and Tonys but that I didn't know anything. Should I have said? That I pushed her?" she asked lowering her voice low enough that only the last sentence could be heard by Carla.

Carla shook her head and pulled her in close: "No you said the right thing, don't you worry ok"

They got to go home shortly after, Carla and Michelle sat with a glass of wine and Chelsea sat on the single seater with her face in her iPad.

Michelle: "I just can't believe it"

Carla: "Yeah you and me both"

Michelle looked over to Chelsea: "You ok kid?"

Chelsea just shrugged without looking up at them: "Yeah I suppose"

Michelle: "What are you doing on that thing anyway?"

Chelsea sighed putting the iPad down: "Facebook, but everyone knows and its all over my news feed, everyone keeps sending me messages wanting the gory details"

Carla: "Aw darling, it'll all blow over you know that"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know they'll move onto the next bit of drama just as quick but it doesn't change anything really does it. My Uncle murdered mines and my brothers babysitter. But then again, I gave him a head start with it eh"

"What I don't get is, why did he kill her in the first place. When he saw her lying there, why did he want to finish her off?"

Carla: "He was trying to stop her from telling me about the affair, he saw an opportunity and took it"

They all fell silent for a while before Chelsea spoke again.

Chelsea: "Will he tell them about me? That I pushed her?" she asked her face full of worry.

Carla: "I don't know darling, they might not even catch him"

It was a couple of days later and Carla was in the rovers at lunchtime. She was sipping on a glass of red, trying to reassure Michelle that it was ok for her to moan about her problems despite what Carla had went through. The doors to the pub opened and both Michelle and Carla looked surprised to see Chelsea walk in, a miserable expression on her face and her pink backpack hanging onto her shoulder.

She sat on the barstool next to her Mother and dropped the bag onto the floor, leaning her elbows on the bar.

Carla cleared her throat loudly and Chelsea jumped slightly.

Chelsea: "Oh sorry, Hi"

Carla: "I'll flaming 'Hi' you just now lady, what the heck are you doing here, why aren't you at school?"

Chelsea: "I could ask you the same question, you should be at work but no I walk in and find you in here!"

Carla: "Don't dodge the question" she replied pointing her finger seriously.

Chelsea sighed: "Everyone keeps speaking to me about Uncle Rob and I couldn't take it, I needed to get out of there"

Carla: "You still shouldn't have just left, you could have called me and I would have came and got you"

Chelsea: "I'm sorry" she said sadly.

Michelle: "Hey it's alright kiddo, just phone someone next time eh"

Chelsea nodded: "Ok, can I get a drink please? What's a girl got to do to get some service around here eh" she gave a cheeky smile.

Michelle: "Apple juice coming right up"

Chelsea: "You know me too well!"

Carla: "How did you know I was here anyway, did you go the factory first?"

Chelsea: "Nope I thought you would still be there, I came to see Aunt Michelle cause I thought you'd have shouted, which I was right about by the way" she said giving her a glare.

Carla: "I didn't shout, anyway, you know I have good reason to be annoyed"

Chelsea: "I know, I know, I've said sorry"

Carla sighed: "I know, lets just forget about it eh"

Chelsea nodded and sipped on her apple juice.

Chelsea was sat on the couch in the back of the Rovers, when Carla eventually arrived back. She came through with her face glum and sat on the seat at the table.

Chelsea: "They got him didn't they?" she asked.

Carla nodded: "Yeah they've got him" she answered sadly.

Both of them sat in silence so Chelsea went over and put her arms round her mothers neck, making Carla smile.

Chelsea: "Are you ok?"

Carla: "Yeah I'm fine darling, are you ok?

Chelsea shrugged: "Yeah I guess, I mean, it's all still so confusing. And maybe it's selfish, but I'm still worried that he'll tell them about me"

Carla: "I know, me too but we can't think about that just now, we'll just deal with it if it comes ok?"

Chelsea nodded: "Ok, do you want to go home now? We could snuggle and watch a DVD?" she asked with a grin.

Carla smiled: "That's normally what I suggest when you're upset. Remember it's my job to look after you, not the other way about"

Chelsea: "I know, maybe it's for me and not for you though" she answered with eyebrows raised and a cheeky smile.

Carla: "Ok, that sounds good to me then, we can stop at the bistro on the way back and get something to take home for dinner"

Chelsea: "Awesome" she said, finally unwinding her arms from Carlas neck and instead putting her hand out for her to take.

A couple of nights later and Carla is in the pub, as usual a glass of red is sat in fron of her on the bar. Michelle is stood to her side as to two stood talking. Carla looks tired, the recent events taking their toll on her. Leanne walked in and the two exchanged hellos.

Carla: "I take it Ken's spoken to you"

Leanne: "Yeah a little while ago"

Michelle: "You'll be wanting a glass of wine then will you?"

Leanne: "Definitely"

Carla: "Make it a large" she said as Michelle walked off to get a glass.

Carla: "Have you told Simon yet"

Leanne nodded in respone.

Michelle came back placing the glass on the bar: "How did he take it?"

Leanne: "Well he was excited but also a little bit worried as well. After Tinas death, well he said some pretty harsh stuff"

Carla: "Yeah, they'll sort it out, they always do" she said placing a glass of red wine down to Leanne have filled the empty one.

Leanne went into her bag to get money to pay but Carla shook her head.

Carla: "No thats on me"

Leanne: "No you're alright I've got it"

Carla: "I insist"

Leanne: "Oh right, well, thanks"

The phone rang and Michelle walked off leaving the two alone.

Leanne: "So how is Chelsea holding up?"

Carla: "She's as alright as can be expected I suppose. She puts on a brave face but I can tell things are on her mind, but she's a typical teenage girl and won't open up"

Leanne: "Yeah well it's a lot of stuff for her to try and process"

Carla nodded: "I know, I just wish it would all blow over soon cause she's just not the same happy, bubbly girl that she was. It's amazing that I've actually managed to be in here alone, she barely leaves my side, she might not want to talk to me but she likes me close"

Leanne: "Well you're her Mum, it must be a comfort thing for her"

Carla: "I wish there was more I could give her than that though"

Leanne: "You can only do your best, as long as both Simon and Chelsea know we're there for them, that's all we can do. This mothering stuff doesn't come with a handbook, not even for when times are the toughest"

Carla: "It's a pity it didn't, I could use a copy"

Leanne gave a small laugh: "I'd have two"

Carla gave her a grin back, and the two sat in conversation about Peters release until Leanne left to go home, and Carla left shortly after to meet Chelsea from the bus stop before taking her home, where there was another night of silence in front of TV.

In the morning Chelsea was dragging her feet getting ready for school, it was 8.30, she still had to do her hair, the living room was in a mess with her stuff, and Carla was at the end of her tether.

Carla: "Chelsea for crying out loud can you not get changed in your bedroom that's what it's for!" she said as she picked up a pajama top off the couch and the bottoms off the floor.

Chelsea: "I like to watch the tv whislt I'm getting ready" she shrugged as she plugged in the straighteners.

Carla rushed over and unplugged them: "Oh no no no. You can stick your hair back into a ponytail, you don't have time for that"

Chelsea pouted: "But Mum! I'm not going to school with my hair scraped back into a bobble. Nope not doing it" she answered back and dropped herself down on the couch crossing her arms defiantly.

Carla glared at her, her voice was dangerously low: "Get your butt off that couch right now young lady and get ready"

Now anyone else who knew Carla well enough, would rather throw themselves into a pit of lions than be on the recieving end of her temper, but not Chelsea. She stayed sitting and instead turned her face away from her mother.

Carla groaned loudly: "Fine, I'll do it then"

She grabbed the brush and a bobble and pulled it through Chelseas hair roughly.

Chelsea: "Ouch Mum that hurts!"

Carla: "Yeah well you should have done it yourself" she answered but stopped brushing it so hard.

Once it was tied up she gave Chelsea the can of hairspray: "Spray it, get your shoes on and get yourself into that car before I end up in prison being done for murder as well"

Chelsea: "It's quarter to nine now, its too late school will be going in. You'd be better just phoning them and saying I'm sick"

Carla: "Am I hell doing that! I'll tell my darling daughter wouldn't do as she was told and thats why we're late"

Chelsea: "Well maybe I don't actually feel well and I don't want to go?" she said with raised eyebrows.

Carla scrunched up her face in confusion: "There's nothing wrong with you! What are you playing at?"

Chelsea: "I don't want to go, I want to stay so I can see my Dad when he gets home"

Carla sighed and dropped herself down beside Chelsea: "So that's what all this is about"

Chelsea nodded but said nothing more.

Carla: "You can see him when you get home from school ok, he'll be seeing Simon later on as well"

Chelsea: "Yeah but me and Simon get out at the same time, and he will obviously be priority so it means I'd have to wait even longer"

Carla: "Hey he loves you just as much as he loves Simon you know"

Chelsea: "I know but still, please let me stay off?" she said looking up at Carla with puppy dog eyes.

Carla felt her heart melt a little but shook her head: "Nope, you're going to school, you can see him later"

Chelsea groaned: "Fine, it was worth a try I suppose"

Carla: "It wasn't worth all these grey hairs your gonna be giving me" she chuckled as her and Chelsea stood up, Chelsea returned her smile and put her arms tightly round her mother, Carla doing the same. She kissed the top of her head and put her finger onto her chin, lifting it so Chelsea was looking back at her.

Carla: "And no matter what, you'll always be my number one priority ok"

Chelsea nodded back: "I love you Mum"

Carla: "I love you too, and I'll love you even more when you're at school and not stressing me out so grab your bag and move your bum!"

Chelsea smiled and followed her out, knowing that later on that day she'd get to see Peter again.

**Such a bad ending I know, but I would have had to keep writing and writing otherwise. So just to cut it off so you's have a filler to keep yous going! Please by god review 3**


	18. Chapter 17

**So sorry guys but I'm fast forwarding to the storyline now! Its gonna take me too long to get caught up now. So Chelsea has became Friends with Faye, given that she's only a year older than her (I'm sure Faye is 13 anyway). I legit wrote this in the space of about 2.5 hours so its not one of my best but I'll put more effort into the next one. I'm thinking of having Chelsea go off the rails, delayed reaction to everything that happened with Rob, Peter etc. What do yous think? As always please review :)**

As the cab pulled up onto Coronation street, Chelsea couldn't help smile. As nice as it had been being away, she was glad to be home. As they got out of the cab Tracey walked towards them.

Tracey: "You's are finally back then?" she grinned.

Carla: "Yeah it was bliss! Could have done with another couple of weeks, eh kiddo" she said as she ran her hand down Chelseas long dark hair.

Chelsea: "I dunno, I'm kind of glad to be back, I've missed everyone!" she smiled.

Chelsea: "Speaking of which? Can I go see Aunt Michelle?" she asked.

Carla: "You can at least help me up with the bags first, go on and get started" she said handing the keys to Chelsea.

Tracey: "You's had a good time then?" she asked as Chelsea ran off to the flat.

Carla: "Yeah it was just what we both needed, I'm so tired though from jet lag, I don't know where she gets the energy from"

Tracey: "Ah well you can get a sleep now eh"

Carla: "Not for long, I have a meeting later tonight" she sighed.

Tracey: "No rest for the wicked eh. Anyway I better get going, I'll catch you later"

Carla: "Wait there, here, its not much but I thought of you when we were at duty free" she handed Tracey a blue carrier bag.

Tracy: "Thanks Carla! You shouldn't have bothered though"

Carla: "Well you did save me life eh, right I better go too, see you later"

Chelsea was onto the last case, and it was the biggest. She was digging her heels in pulling it back with all her strength but it was moving slowly. Carla chuckled at the scene and went up and putting her hand onto the handle and moving it with ease.

Chelsea stood back and let out a big sigh, one hand on hip and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Chelsea: "How are you able to move it so easily?"

Carla smiled and winked: "Your Mams got muscles that you don't"

Chelsea: "Hmmm" she answered looking unamused.

Carla: "Why don't you go see Michelle now, and I'll see you later ok"

Chelsea grinned: "Thanks Mum!" she stood up onto her tiptoes and gave Carla a kiss on the cheek before skipping off.

As she crossed the road, she saw Faye and Craig standing outside the door to the flat above the shop, looking left and right before eventually running inside. She followed them inside and went up, pushing the door slowly open and finding the two of them wide eyed like a rabbit caught in headlights. The two of them instantly relaxed seeing Chelsea.

Faye: "For god sake Chelsea! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Chelsea: "I seen you's coming up here! More to the point what are you doing here?"

Craig: "This is where shes going to have the baby"

Chelsea looked around and turned her nose up: "In here? Have you still not told your Mum?"

Faye shook her head: "No and I don't plan to, I'll have the baby here and then Craig is going to take her to the hospital"

Chelsea: "Faye this is crazy! You need a hospital, it's not just the baby that needs to be looked after in hospital, its you too! Anything could go wrong"

Faye: "It's going to be fine, we've got it all planned out honest"

Chelsea: "I'm not happy about this"

Faye: "Don't you dare tell! You're meant to be one of my best mates" she said getting worked up.

Chelsea: "Oh calm down you know I won't say anything. Listen I have to get off, if you need me just give me a text. And Craig when this baby does come you better call me straight away so I can at least help yous"

She said no more and walked back out, her mind was buzzing though. She knew if it was her, as scary as it was to tell her Mum, she'd rather have her there to help her through it. Her mind argued with itself as she fought whether or not to tell someone but she stayed quiet, she wouldn't betray Fayes trust.

She went to the Rovers and Michelles face lit up as soon as she saw her niece walking through the door.

Michelle: "Chelsea! Oh come here you" she said and ran out from the bar and pulled her into her arms tightly.

Chelsea: "I missed you so much!" she pulled her arms tightly back around Michelle.

Michelle: "Not as much as I missed you kiddo, wheres your Mum?"

Chelsea: "Shes away to get packed then shes going for a nap, shes jet lagged and she has a meeting later with Hanlan. How is Steve doing?"

Michelle: "He's good, actually we have some news, we're engaged!"

Chelsea: "Oh wow thats amazing news! I'm so happy for you's!"

A customer came to the bar and Michelle went off to serve them before coming back to Chelsea, who was sat on a stool yawning her head off.

Michelle: "I think you could do with a nap too" she laughed.

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah not a bad idea, I'm going to head home, I'll maybe see you later?"

Michelle: "Always here kiddo, love you"

Chelsea: "Love you too!"

Chelsea got back to the flat, and tiptoed in closing the door quietly behind her. Carla was lying on the couch, and raised her head to see Chelsea walk in.

Chelsea: "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Carla: "No it's alright, I was just dozing. What are you doing home?"

Chelsea: "I was tired too, figured a nap couldn't be a bad idea"

Carla moved over on the couch and lifted the fur throw that was on top of her. Chelsea smiled and lay down beside her. Carla put her arm over Chelsea and Chelsea cuddled in further.

Carla: "You know one of these days I wouldn't mind being the little spoon" she laughed.

Chelsea: "You're too big to be the little spoon, you need to get yourself a man" she chuckled.

Carla: "Hey cheeky!" but she smiled nevertheless.

Chelsea: "Mum?"

Carla: "Mmm?" she answered sleepily.

Chelsea: "See having a baby, did it hurt?"

Carla: "I've never felt pain like it, it was agony"

Chelsea: "Did you have me in a hospital?"

Carla: "Yeah where else would I have had you? I couldn't have done it without being in a hospital, I had to get an epidural, my labour went on so long cause you were a stubborn little mare"

Chelsea: "I must've liked it in there" she laughed.

Carla: "Yeah apparently so, you were worth all the pain though" she said, and Chelsea felt her mothers arms tighten round her just that little bit more.

Chelsea: "Can you have a baby without going to hospital?"

Carla: "Yeah but they have to put lots of plans into place if you want to give birth at home. Why so many questions anyway? You have something to tell me?"

Chelsea: "Ew Mum no, I've never even kissed a boy never mind anything else. I was just curious"

Carla: "Good girl, you just don't be kissing any boys till you're at least 18"

Chelsea giggled and shut her eyes again: "Don't worry, I'm not that keen on boys anyway, not just now"

Carla:" Thats what I like to hear, now shhh, so I can get a little sleep before this meeting"

Chelsea nodded and said no more, as she drifted quickly off to sleep.

Later on Carla was at her meeting, and Chelsea was still lying on the sofa but with the telly on. She was getting bored and restless so got herself up and headed out. As she headed to the rovers a text came through on her phone.

_"Come to the flat NOW. Its happening!"_

Chelseas eyes widened and she ran over to the flat, going that fast up the steps that she tripped but she quickly got back up again.

The moans got louder and when she got to the flat Faye was on all foors crying her eyes out.

Chelsea: "Oh shit!"

She immediately rushed over to her and rubbed her back: "Keep breathing Faye, you can do it"

She screamed again and Chelsea looked to Craig.

Chelsea: "We can't do this, we're not equipped for this, we're just kids for god sake!" she said and her eyes started to stream as she panicked.

Faye: "I want me Mum!" she screamed.

Craig got up to leave but Chelsea bounced to her feet quicker: "Craig you stay, I'll go and find her Mum"

Chelsea ran to the house but when she got no answer she instinctively headed to the rovers. She ran into the pub and found Anna and Owen.

Anna: "Chelsea, darling whats going on?" she asked with a worried expression on seeing the state of the teenager in front of her.

Chelsea: "You have to come with me, it's Faye" she cried.

They followed her back to the flat and as soon as Anna was by her side her ran back outside and leaned against the wall, allowing her legs to give way as she slid down to the ground, allowing herself to cry.

A couple of minutes later out came Owen and Craig.

Owen: "I can't believe this is happening. Was it you?" he asked angrily stepping towards Craig. Craig stepped back and Chelsea stepped forward.

Chelsea: "It wasn't him!"

Owen turned to Chelsea: "And you, you're supposed to be her friend! How could not of told us!"

Chelseas eyes were streaming and it took her ages to speak between sobs: "I'm sorry Owen...she made us promise not tell"

Owen: "Anything could have happened to her!"

Chelsea nodded but said no more as she cried, Craig put an arm around her to comfort her.

Eventually the paramedics arrived and helped her out the flat into the back of the ambulance.

Chelsea: "Is she gonna be ok? Is the baby going to be alright?

Owen: "Won't be any thanks to you two anyway!" he spat angrily.

Faye: "Don't shout at them they done what I asked!"

No more was said as the back doors to the ambulance were closed and they were left in the street as it sped off.

Craig: "Come on, I'll walk you back home"

Chelsea: "Thanks Craig"

They walked over to the building and Chelsea stood looking up at the her home, the light shining out the window signalling her Mother was in the flat.

Craig: "You wanting to wait a couple of minutes?"

Chelsea took a deep breath and shook her head: "No it's fine, I'm going in. Will you message me if you hear about Faye please"

Craig: "I will do, don't worry too much ok"

Chelsea nodded and walked into the building. As she turned the key in the front door she heard voices and laughter from inside the flat. She walked in and seen her Mum sitting with Nick, each of them with a glass of red wine in their hands.

Carla: "Hey darling, you're home early"

Chelsea just raised her eyebrows and looked to Nick.

Carla: "He came over cause I couldn't get the laptop to connect to the internet" she said rolling her eyes.

Chelsea just nodded: "I'm going to my room"

Carla: "Hey, whats wrong with you? Have you been crying?"

Chelsea shook her head but tears returned to her eyes.

Nick: "I better go, leave you too it" he said and stood up.

Carla: "Yeah, thanks for coming over, I'll see you later" she said as she let him out the flat.

Carla turned round and Chelsea had taken a seat onto the couch.

Carla: "What's going on?" she asked as she sat next to her putting her hand on her knee.

Chelsea just shook her head and cried.

Carla: "You need to tell me whats happened, have you done something?"

Chelsea: "It's more of what I didn't do"

Carla: "What do you mean?"

Chelsea: "Faye was pregnant" she said quietly not lifting her head.

Carla: "What?! Faye?"

Chelsea nodded: "I've known for ages, and she didn't want us to tell anyone so we kept quiet. She went into labour and planned to have it above the shop, but when I went I couldn't cope, I panicked, and she wanted her Mum so I went and got her, and shes away in an ambulance now to the hospital but Owen was so mad at me and Craig cause we didn't say anything. And I know I should have said something cause I knew I was out of my depth and that it wasn't safe but she made me promise. And now I don't know if her or the baby are even ok, and what if they're not and its all our fault cause we didn't say anything" she rambled and as she got to the end she cried her heart out and Carla moved in close, pulling her into her and running her hand over the side of her face trying to soothe her.

Carla: "Shhhh baby, calm down, its ok"

Chelsea: "But what if it's not and something happens" she cried even harder.

Carla: "Shh you need to calm down now I mean it ok, you're getting yourself into a right state" she said holding Chelseas face in her hands, looking at her seriously. Chelsea nodded and pushed her face forward back into her mothers arms, as the sobs got slower and she calmed down.

Chelsea: "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Carla: "You should have said something, anything could have happened Chelsea"

Chelsea: "I know, I'm sorry" she said as her lip quivered and tears threatened to spill again.

Carla: "I know you are, and I think you've well and truly learnt your lesson. Don't keep things like that from me ok, thats too much for you or any kid to go through alone. I know she didn't want anyone to know but it would have been far better for Faye if her Mum had known about this"

Chelsea nodded: "I know, I'm sorry" she repeated again.

Carla sighed: "Don't be sorry, just learn from it eh"

Chelsea: "I will"

Carla: "I think you better get to bed, if I hear any news I'll let you know ok"

Chelsea nodded and walked towards her bedroom: "Mum?"

Carla: "Yeah?"

Chelsea: "I know I told you to get a man, but Nick?" she said with a slight smile.

Carla couldn't help but smile back: "He just came round to fix the laptop, cheeky! But even if not, I could do a lot worse than Nick"

Chelsea: "Yeah I suppose so. Night Mum"

Carla: "I love you"

Chelsea: "I love you too" she said, and turned shutting the door behind her.

She climbed into bed but tossed and turned all night, eventually drifting off to sleep with Faye still on her mind.


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh I am on a roll with these chapters! Ok please no one hate on me for what I'm embarking on here, it'll soon become clear enough. The paragraph in italics is Chelseas thoughts, which I might incorporate a bit more of in the chapters to come. As always, you're support and the reviews make it all the more worthwhile so please keep reviewing. You have no idea the incentive it gives me to write when I get that email saying a review has been left, and I'm always welcome to constructive criticism too :)**

The sun was shining into her window when she decided enough was enough. She'd seen nearly every hour on the clock. She turned over under her pink duvet and squinted her eyes at the clock - 6.35am. She got out of the bed and pulled on the black jumper that was laying in a heap on her floor. She could hear her Mum moving around in the bedroom next to hers.

She took herself to the kitchen, pouring a coffee for her and her mother before taking hers and sitting on the sofa, pulling the sleeves down so they were wrapped right round her hands, cradling the coffee mug.

Carla came out and had to take a second look at the pale figure before her.

Carla: "Jesus you look dreadful, do you feel ok?" she asked as she came over, placing her hand on her forehead.

Chelsea: "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep" she grumbled swatting her mothers hand away.

Carla walked over grabbing the coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Carla: "Clearly. I forgot how crabby you get when you've not had sleep" she answered annoyed.

Chelsea: "I wonder who I get that from" she said rolling her eyes.

Carla: "Have you heard anything?" she asked, changing the subject.

Chelsea: "Yeah I got a text late last night from Craig. Faye and the baby are both fine, she had a baby girl"

Carla: "Oh well, thats good news, least her and the little one are ok" she said and gave a reassuring smile.

Chelsea: "Yeah, no thanks to me" she replied, putting her head down further.

Carla: "You put your head down anymore and you're gonna burn that nose in your coffee"

She walked over and put her finger underneath Chelseas chin, lifting it till the young girls tired eyes were looking back at hers.

Carla: "Stop beating yourself up about it, theres nothing you can do about it now, you know it was wrong but you did what you thought was best, you just learn from it eh"

Chelsea: "Ok" she replied, not really wanting to talk anymore.

Chelsea: "Do you have to go to work today? We could stay here and chill? Please?" she asked, the sadness showed through her tired eyes and Carla sighed sadly.

Carla: "You know I'd love nothing more than to do that but we can't, I have to go to work, remember we've just had two weeks off. Anyway its your school holidays, go catch up with your friends"

Chelsea: "Yeah I suppose, it's just one of those days"

Carla: "One of what days?"

Chelsea: "When you want to hide away from the rest of the world" she answered glumly.

Carla put an arm around Chelsea and pulled her in for a hug: "We all get days like that sometimes baby, best just not to give in and go out and you'll feel better for it"

Chelsea nodded: "Ok, I'll go out" she said and pulled herself up off the couch.

She said no more as she went away and got ready. She left when Carla left, saying goodbye outside the flat as Carla headed to underworld and she took a slow walk down the cobbles.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a girl on the street.

Chelsea: "Oh I'm sorry, heads away in the clouds" she said ending it with an awkward laugh.

Bethany: "It's alright, I know the feeling sometimes! I'm Bethany, Gail Platts granddaughter" she smiled.

Chelsea: "Oh you must be Nicks niece? I'm Chelsea, my Mums Carla, she runs underworld"

Bethany: "Yeah that's my Uncle, do you know him well?"

Chelsea shook her head: "Nah not really, he lives in our building though"

Bethany: "Oh I see, so what are you up to?"

Chelsea: "Nothing, just trying to find something to do, bored out my mind! Me and Mum just got back from LA yesterday, thought I'd catch up with some mates but everyones busy"

Bethany: "Oooh LA! How fab, what was it like? Did you do lots of shopping?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the topic.

Chelsea: "It was awesome, and god yes probably too much shopping, my Mum had to buy an extra case for all the stuff we brought back! More her than me" she laughed.

Bethany: "She sounds like my kind of woman! You fancy taking a trip into town with me then? I'm bored stupid, we could go take a look around?"

Chelsea shrugged: "Yeah I suppose, not much else to do anyway"

Bethany: "Oh stop looking so miserable, it'll be fun!" she linked her arm with Chelsea and the two walked round to the bus stop.

In town, they were in a shop of more expensive taste, looking through the rails. Bethany picked up a top and held it against her.

Chelsea: "Very nice! Pity none of us could ever afford that"

Bethany looked around her and when she seen no one was watching she stuffed the top into her bag: "Don't need to"

Chelseas eyes widened in horror but a smile crept across her face: "You can't do that! What if we get caught!"

Bethany rolled her eyes: "That's part of the fun, not see anything you like?"

Chelsea looked around, she felt uneasy but as she stuffed the sunglasses she'd just been eyeing into her bag, she felt a rush of adrenaline and the two girls giggled.

Bethany: "Right, this is where we leave, try and not look shifty!" she said and the two casually walked out of the shop, but as they got through the doors, alarm bells starting ringing and the two ran as fast their legs could carry them. They eventually stopped when they were sure the sales assistant wasn't following them anymore.

In a sidestreet the two of them were bent over trying to get their breath back.

Chelsea: "Oh my god what a rush!" she laughed.

Bethany: "I know right! I'm forever at it in Milan" she said somewhat proudly.

Chelsea: "That's where you stay? Milan!" she said her mouth hanging open in shock.

Bethany screwed her face up: "Yeah but I hate it, this is much more like home to me"

Chelsea: "Ughh tell your Mum she can take me back with her if she wants! All that sunshine"

Bethany: "Trust me you'd get fed up of it, right come on lets get out of here"

As they walked down out the sidestreet they were that engrossed in their conversation that they bumped straight into two men in front of them, with a woman behind pointing a finger at them.

Sales assistant: "That was them"

The two police officers took hold of the girls arms, leading them back to the shop.

Police officer: "She's willing to not press charges if you's hand the stuff back" he scowled, looking at them sternly.

The two girls exchanged glances and went into their bags, dropping the items onto the counter.

The police then escorted them out to the car, driving back to the street.

Bethany pointed to Gails house: "That's where I stay" she mumbled sheepishly.

One of the officers got out, taking her into the house. The other took Chelsea up to underworld.

Her stomach was in knots and all colour had drained from her face as they walked through the front doors. Everyones eyes turned to the police officer and then to Chelsea, who had her head down.

Police Officer: "Carla Connor?" he asked looking around.

Sally notioned him over: "This way"

She knocked on the door to the office and opened it slowly.

Carla lifted her head from the desk and looked to Sally annoyed.

Carla: "What now Sally?"

Sally opened the door further and the policeman stepped inside, his hand on Chelseas shoulder.

Carlas eyes widened: "What the hell is going on?"

Policeman: "Are you Carla Connor?"

Carla: "That would be me, whats happened?"

Policeman: "Your daughter was caught stealing in town, we retrieved the stolen items and the shopkeeper isn't pressing charges, but if anything like this was to happen again..."

Carla: "Oh I assure you it won't! Don't worry I'll deal with her, I'm really sorry about this"

The policeman just gave a curteous smile and turned, shutting the door, leaving just Carla and Chelsea.

Carla was pacing backwards and forwards trying to find words, Chelsea lifted her head but upon seeing the fury in her mothers eyes she lowered it again.

Carla stopped and chewed her lip, hands on hips.

Carla: "What the hell were you thinking?"

Chelsea just shrugged, her gaze still fixed firmly on her feet.

Carla: "Shrugging your shoulders just isn't going to do it Chelsea! I can't believe this, this isn't like you!"

Chelsea: "Just did it" she said, with half a shrug this time.

Carla: "I'm going to need more than that! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is! Having my daughter being pulled into my workplace, infront of my staff, for being caught stealing!" she rubbed her forehead, trying to get her head around what had just happened.

Chelsea sighed: "I can't deal with this right now" she shook her head, her face emotionless, and went to walk out but Carla moved forward.

Carla: "Don't you even dare lady! Sit your butt on that seat right now, I mean it! Don't even push it Chelsea" her face got redder as she felt her temper rising.

Chelsea dropped herself down onto the swivel chair but Carla still stood.

Carla: "Who were you with?"

Chelsea: "Bethany"

Carla: "Who the hell is Bethany?"

Chelsea: "Nicks niece"

Carla: "How do you know her?" she asked.

Chelsea: "Don't really, just met her today. We went into town, she did it first so I did it too"

Carla: "If she jumped off a bridge would you do it too?" she asked glaring down at her.

Chelsea: "Seems like a better option than sitting here right now" she mumbled.

Carla slammed her hand down on the desk and Chelsea jumped.

Carla: "Not even funny! What came over you? This isn't like you" you could see the frustration clear in her face.

Chelsea eventually raised her head: "Oh come on it was a poxy pair of sunglasses, that were probably way overpriced anyway"

Carla: "That doesn't make it ok!"

Chelsea: "Oh whatever. You know what I really cannot be bothered listening to this, so I'm going whether you like it or not"

Carla looked enraged by her daughters retort: "Yeah do you know what thats probably a good thing, get out of my sight!"

Chelsea turned and smiled: "Gladly"

She stormed out of the office, and stopped at a nearby bench and let her legs give way to sit on it. Her hands were shaking, and her mind was racing.

Michelle took a seat next to her on the bench: "Hey Missy, you ok?"

Chelsea: "I think there's a possibility my Mum might murder me when I go home tonight" she said staring straight ahead, her face white.

Michelle looked confused: "What you on about?"

Chelsea: "I done something, and I got in trouble, and I was a total cow to my Mum, I can't believe I was like that"

Michelle sighed: "Oh Chelsea, I'm sure it'll blow over. What is it you done?"

Chelsea shook her head and gave a chuckle: "If you think I'm telling you so that you can shout at me too, you have another thing coming"

Michelle: "You know I'll find out soon enough" she answered with eyebrows raised.

Chelsea: "Yeah well I've just had her in my ear, I can't be doing with you so soon after"

Michelle looked taken aback at Chelseas response: "Watch that attitude" she had a hint of warning tone in her voice.

Chelsea: "Like I don't even care, I should feel bad about the way I spoke to my Mum, and I can't believe I was like that but I literally don't care" she laughed, but tears formed in her eyes.

Michelle: "If you don't care then why are you crying?" she said, her voice soft again.

She put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder but Chelsea shook it off and stood up.

Chelsea: "I'm not crying, I'm fine. I'm going a walk" she strolled off along the cobbles and Michelle shouted after her.

Michelle: "Don't you dare walk away from me Chelsea Connor!"

Chelsea turned and looked at her but shrugged and kept walking.

As she turned the corner she bumped into Bethany for the second time that day.

Bethany: "Well, how much trouble did you get in?" she smirked.

Chelsea: "My Mum was fuming, like you could legit see the steam coming from her ears"

Bethany: "Same, I legged it out the back door" she laughed.

Chelsea: "Yeah I didn't stick around for long either!"

Bethany: "So much stress, I could do with a drink!"

Chelsea: "Dude you're 14"

Bethany laughed: "So! Come on, we should go to the pub, how much money do you have on you?"

Chelsea: "About a tenner, but we'd never get served here! Actually, I'll not get served anywhere, I look about 10"

Bethany: "Yeah you do to be fair, nothing that a bit of make up couldn't fix though, come with me!"

She took her hand and pulled her further down the street then sat her on a wall.

Bethany: "Just sit still and let me work my magic"

She pulled out a make up bag from her handbag and went to work, doing the full works. When she finished she held the mirror up in front of Chelsea.

Chelsea: "Holy crap" she said looking at her reflection.

Bethany: "Yeah you scrub up not too bad either. Now come on, there's surely another pub around here somewhere"

They went to three, but despite their older appearance they were knocked back. They took a slow stroll back to the street, stopping off for a bag of chips, and sitting on the bench opposite the rovers. Once they'd eaten, the two of them sat in deep conversation, before Bethany made a remark and the two of them were doubled over laughing. When they eventually came up for air, Bethany moved forward and tucked a bit of hair behind Chelseas ear. Before she knew what she was doing, Chelsea leant forward and pressed her lips to Bethanys. Bethany bounced off the bench.

Bethany: "What the heck are you doing?!" she asked freaking out.

Chelsea shook her head and stood up too: "I don't even know, I don't know what came over me!"

Bethany: "Listen, you're nice enough and that but I'm not a lesbian"

Chelsea: "Neither am I! I don't think anyway, I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry"

Bethany: "It's ok, I just didn't expect that. Listen I better get back"

Chelsea: "Oh please don't go cause of me being an idiot" she pleaded.

Bethany: "I need to get back anyway, my Mum will be mad enough!"

Chelseas looked down sadly but Bethany put a hand on her shoulder.

Bethany: "I'll meet you tomorrow ok, just promise no more kissing, I know I'm irresistable but you know" she laughed.

Chelsea smiled: "Ok, and I promise, I'll see you tomorrow"

The two girls parted and Chelsea walked back to the flat, her mind was absolutely buzzing though.

_"Why did I do that? I mean, yeah sure Bethany is really pretty, and her eyes you know, and she does have quite a nice...wait! Stop! Chelsea what are you even thinking? Am I attracted to her?"_

Her thoughts kept racing, and she found herself back at the flat. She raked around in her bag before sighing, realising she'd left her keys on the kitchen counter.

She buzzed up but no reply came, she stepped back and looked up at her living room window, it was in darkness.

She didn't have to think twice about where her Mum was. It was just going on 9pm and it was starting to get dark, she shivered running her hands along her bare arms. She thought about it for a minute before dragging herself to the rovers. She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open, and saw her Mum sitting at the bar, her Aunt Michelle leaning beside her. It was Michelle who saw her first, and mumbled something to Carla who then turned to look at her. She sighed and put the glass of wine down onto the bar, pulling her bag up around her shoulder.

Chelsea walked up to her: "You don't have to go, I just forgot my key, can you give me yours?"

Carla: "No I'm coming home now, me and you need to talk"

Chelsea groaned: "Oh Mum can we not just leave it"

Carla: "No we flaming well can't" she replied, her voice low not wanting to cause a scene.

Carla: "Just move"

Chelsea walked out of the Rovers, Carla right behind her. The two walked back in silence and when they were in the flat Chelsea went to walk into her room.

Carla: "Oh no you don't. Sit" she spoke firmly and pointed to the couch.

Chelsea sat down and slid of her shoes, bringing her knees up and pulling them in tight against her body. Carla poured a glass of wine and sat down on the other couch.

Carla: "Well, do you have anything to say?" her expression was stern.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry"

Carla: "Is that it?"

Chelsea: "What more do you want me to say?"

Carla: "Oh enough of the lip Chelsea, I've had enough for one day"

Chelsea: "Well I don't know what else I've to say"

Carla: "You don't even seem sorry" she snapped.

Chelsea: "Well I am ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, and I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did" she sounded a bit more sincere this time, and she felt guilt slowly creeping in.

Carla: "I just don't get it, you're not normally like this" she said sadly this time, looking at her daughter who seemed to have just transformed overnight.

Chelsea: "Yeah I know, but I don't know. I don't understand a lot about myself right now" she answered and her mind crept back to this kiss, her stomach tightened at the thought.

Carla: "What do you mean by that?"

Chelsea bit her lip, she wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her that it happened, and it wasn't the first time she'd felt it either. That she's been lying to herself, pretending it's new, pretending she doesn't know what it means, but she does. And she wanted her Mum to pull her into arms and tell her it's ok and it will all be ok, and she loves her no matter what.

But the words couldn't come out, she choked as she tried, so she shut her mouth and said nothing.

Carla gave yet another sigh: "I think you should just go to bed"

Chelsea looked sadly and just nodded, as she went to go passed Carla she bent down to kiss her on the cheek but Carla moved her head away.

Chelsea: "What you don't love me anymore cause I've been a bitch?" her voice trembled and the tears threatened to fall.

Carla: "Of course I do, I'm just mad, come here" she opened her arms and her expression softened, remembering it was her little girl, and she couldn't be like that, not with her.

Chelsea shook her head angrily: "No it's fine, I'm going to sleep"

She stormed off and slammed the door, throwing herself onto the bed, pushing her head into the pillow to muffle the cries as sleep quickly took hold and before she knew it she was still - her mind escaping the world for a few hours. She didn't realise it now, but soon that's all she'd look forward to in the days to come.

**There you have it :) I'm literally going to start writing the next one when this one has been posted to get a head start on it while the ideas are flowing! **

**Now remember, review, review, review :)**

**Thanks,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	20. Authors Note Please Read

**Ok guys, sorry for what you thought was an update. But to be honest you'll probably get the next chapter tomorrow depending on my response to this Authors note.**

I'm halfway through the next chapter already, ideas are flowing and I've just let it go on to paper but I don't know how well recieved it will be.

My next chapter goes a bit darker, looking at how Chelsea is dealing with the struggle of being gay and keeping it to herself. I'm taking it as far as self harm due to depression, not just because of struggling with her sexuality, but because of everything else thats happened, a delayed reaction if you must. I might even take it as far as a suicide attempt.

I know this can be a hard subject to tackle, and I'm going to write it the best I can do.

My question is, will it put my readers off the fic? I'm planning on having it go on for 3 or 4 chapters.

I also want to make sure that it comes across that I in no way would recommend this as a way of dealing with problems, there are always other avenues to dealing with problems that are a lot healthier and actually help but it happens, and its a lot more spoken about as it should be. Too much stigma is related to mental health and I'm glad Corrie has already tackled it with Steve.

So, let me know you're thoughts. Should I go that dark? Or if you agree with what I'm writing, any hints as to what I should include.

Thanks all,

CharmedSuperGirl

x


	21. Chapter 19

**Right so I've decided to go with the storyline I wanted. I've tried to write this as best as I can and be as sensitive as I can because it's such a hard hitting subject. Just to make everyone aware though, I've battled depression for 8 years, and I'm blessed to say I got better but it was the hardest thing I've ever done and I still encounter bumps along the way. So I have first-hand experience with this, and it has been kind of difficult to write because it brings up a lot of memories for me, but I feel pretty strongly about the subject and don't believe it should be hidden away, and if I can raise a tiny bit of awareness through my fanfic, then I've done what I set out to do. Also, any views of gays that are being put across to Chelsea are not my own, I'm bisexual and two of my best friends are gay, but even if I wasn't, I believe everyone has the right to be whoever they want to be if its not inflicting harm upon another human being.**

**I was very apprehensive as to whether I'd upload this or not, and I'm doing so but it may not stay up. I'm not sure if I've really done it any justice or depicted it how I wanted to. Please read the note at the bottom too.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the latest chapter, again, reviews welcome and as always I'm very accepting of criticism so long as it's constructive.**

Chelsea didn't see Bethany the next day, or the one after. She didn't text her, she didn't want to put herself through the torment of waiting on a reply that might not come. Her stomach was permanantly in knots because of it all.  
>Carla had tried to speak to Chelsea a few times, but her replies were short and dry. She didn't want to talk. She'd spent the last couple of days in her room, hiding from the world and trying to escape her problems. She cried so much it hurt, she wanted to feel normal, then she felt bad for using that "N" word because just because a man loves a man, or a woman loves a woman, doesn't mean to say they're not normal. She thought back to it, the lads that had flirted with her at school, she didn't look at them that way. Not the way she looked at Molly, or at Bethany.<p>

She wanted to like boys, cause she didn't want to be different, she didn't want people to look at her different, but she couldn't help how she felt, and she knew it felt right. When she kissed Bethany, it wasn't weird, it didn't feel wrong. It was nice.

But then her mind went back to everyone else, she'd seen the way they'd picked on Jack because of his preferences, she didn't want to be that girl. Then what about her Mum, and Aunt Michelle? What would they think?

Thoughts kept buzzing around her head so much that it hurt, she wanted them all to appear as little bubbles outside her head so she could pop every single one and not think anything. Just a blank space of nothing. The more she tried to avoid it, the worse it made her feel.

It came to tea time and Carla actually arrived home for dinner for a change, she popped her head into Chelseas room, and she was lay on the bed with her back to the door. Carla slipped into the room and lay down on the bed beside her daughter, putting her hand on her forearm, and resting her cheek just below her shoulder. Chelsea said nothing, willing herself not to cry.

Carla: "You need to talk to me Chelsea, I'm getting worried about you" she said softly, running a finger up and down the young girls arm.

Chelsea: "I'm fine Mum"

She couldn't have been any more unconvincing if she tried.

Carla: "Please tell me what's wrong, and maybe I can help"

Chelsea: "It's nothing honest, I've just been tired. Stop worrying" she said quietly.

Carla sighed, defeated. "You know I'm here if you need me eh, I'm gonna nip to the rovers and see Michelle for a little while. You can come with me if you want?"

Chelsea just shook her head, and Carla looked down at her sadly before quietly exiting in the room. And Chelsea turned over once more and let the tears pour.

In the Rovers Carla was sipping a glass of red wine, and Michelle was stood looking at her with pity.

Carla: "I just don't know what else to do Chelle, she won't talk to me and theres something clearly bothering her"

Michelle: "She'll come out of it eventually, you know what teenagers are like" she answered trying to reassure her.

Carla shook her head: "Not like this Michelle, not like this"

The next morning Chelsea decided to get out, as much as she wanted to hide away, cabin fever was starting to set in. She got up and dressed, and left the room to find Carla sitting in her dressing gown hugging a cup of coffee. When she seen Chelsea up and dressed, her eyes lit up.

Carla: "You're up" she smiled.

Chelsea: "Yeah I'm going to go out for a while, is that ok?"

Carla: "Of course it is, just behave yourself eh" she said seriously.

Chelsea: "I will, promise"

She headed off and walked and walked till her legs hurt and she had to stop, she sat down at the red rec when a familiar voice put a smile on her face.

Molly: "What you doing sitting out here on your lonesome?" she laughed and sat down beside her.

Chelsea: "Just needed to clear my head. What you doing here?"

Molly: "Kind of the same thing really. You've not been replying to my texts, I've needed to talk to you" she said seriously.

Chelsea: "Why, whats up?"

Molly: "Rumours going round, haven't you been on your facebook?"

Chelsea shook her head: "Phone and Ipad has been taken off me, got in a bit of trouble so thats part of my punishment. What kind of rumours?"

The knots in her stomach tightened that bit more.

Molly: "Apparently you were seen kissing some girl" she said it slowly, looking at her intently waiting on a reply.

Chelsea: "Jesus christ. Who started this?"

Molly: "No idea, is it true?" she asked curiously.

Chelsea: "What if it was?" she didn't want to say yes or no just yet, she didn't know what she was going to say yet.

Molly: "Well I dunno, not going to lie Chelsea, you seen the way Jack got ripped to shreds at school. It's social suicide"

Chelsea: "But why though! Why is it social suicide! It's ridiculous, we live in a day and age where its now accepted but because a few douchebags who think they're gods gift think theres something wrong with it then people should hide who they are?"

Molly: "I'm not saying it's right Chelsea, but those douchebags are the ones who everyone follow around like sheep, you know they have so much power at school, they can make your life a misery and turn everyone against you, cause no one will go against them"

Chelsea held her head in her hands and let out a groan: "Well its wrong ok"

Molly: "So it's true then?" she answered, placing her hand on her friends knee.

Chelsea looked up at her, tears in her eyes and nodded. Molly moved forward and wrapped her in a hug.

Chelsea: "Better watch, don't want them thinking you're the same way inclined"

Molly dropped her arms and looked around her alarmed: "Who?"

Chelsea laughed but it wasn't because she found it funny, she wore a look of disgust. "You couldn't have got off me any faster could you"

Molly: "Chelsea, I'm sorry, I just can't"

Chelsea stood up: "You're meant to be one of my best friends!" she shouted, her temper rising.

Molly stood up too: "I am! But I can't have people seeing me with you, I can still come see you though, I can come to your house"

Chelsea snorted: "Yeah and that will be right, get the hell away from me Molly, you disgust me"

She turned on her heels and stormed off, wiping the tears from her eyes as anger took over. She got back to the flat and her Mum wasn't in. She couldn't stand it, the anger, the sadness, the pain. She still doesn't know why she reached for that knife, but she did. She slid it across her arm and in that instant the relief poured out almost as quickly as the blood. So she pulled it across again, and again. When she stopped and looked at the inside of her arm, she dropped the knife. She ran to the counter and grabbed kitchen roll, bunching it up and pressing it hard against her arm. She stood for what felt like forever, and lifted it up to see the blood crusting. She threw the roll into the toilet and flushed, waiting to make sure it was gone. She went back through, she felt numb. The glint of the knife on the counter caught her eye and she quickly washed it up and put it back, making sure there were no signs of what had just happened.

In her bedroom, she was sat on the bed turning her arm over to look at it, then turning it back again, and when she did it looked like nothing had happened until she would turn it back, and those knots in her stomach got tight again.

She was in a state of disbelief, she didn't know why she had decided to reach for that knife, why she pulled the blade across her skin, but she couldn't deny that she felt better for it. She vowed never again. Her mind started racing when she thought of what her Mum would say, what everyone would say. She quickly bounced off her bed and pulled on a long sleeved top, naively thinking that if she couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

When Carla got back to the flat, Chelsea was sitting cross legged on her bed, just staring into space. She was numb, but those moments where she felt numb, were much better than the times where she felt the pain. Her mind was in turmoil.

Carla popped her head into the bedroom: "How was your walk?" she asked smiling.

Chelsea turned to her and forced a smile: "Yeah it was good, thanks"

Carla: "Are you hungry, I could make us something to eat?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I grabbed chips whilst I was out" she lied.

Carla nodded and went to leave the room but Chelsea spoke.

Chelsea: "Can I get my phone back for a little while, please?"

Carla: "Ok but just for half an hour" she said as she rummaged in her bag and pulled it out, handing it to her.

Chelsea: "Thanks" she said, and Carla left the room.

She sat on her bed staring at the phone, she didn't want to turn it on but she knew she had to. As it started up she felt sick to her stomach, and logging into facebook she couldn't help but shut her eyes. When she open them she instantly seen all the messages on her wall, along with private messages from other people.

_"Haha, always knew you were a dirty dyke"_

She flicked through them and found more, and then as she went into her messages she had even more, including ones from so called friends, saying they couldn't be seen with her anymore.

The tears streamed for her eyes as she deactivated the account, she couldn't stand to see anymore. How could she ever go back to school? It didn't even bear thinking about.

Chelsea put the phone on her bedside table. She got under the duvet and cocooned herself into it, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She heard Carla open the door at one point, but left again upon seeing the sleeping girl. She managed to sleep on and off till the next morning, and even when the sun rose she still didn't want to move from her bed.

She heard Carla leaving early, she was away into town with Michelle for the day. As always, she was invited but she declined. She heard the house phone ringing and lay for a minute before reluctantly pushing the duvet off and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

_"Just the voice I wanted to hear"_

"Hey Dad" she couldn't help but smile upon hearing his voice.

_"How are you doing?" _Peter asked.

"I'm fine" she lied, again. This was beginning to be a habit, but it was better than admitting the truth.

_"You sure you're ok?" _he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

_"Just that your Mum is a bit worried about you thats all"_

"Since when did you and Mum speak?"

_"Since you stopped speaking to her. What's going on Chelsea?" _his voice was soft, and even now it comforted her.

"There's nothing going on, I don't know what the big deal is" she snapped.

_"You know you can talk to us right? We both love you, even if I don't see you like I used to"_

Chelsea sighed: "I know Dad. I miss you"

_"I miss you more than you'll ever know kiddo, you should come and stay one time, I'm sure your Mum would bring you"_

Chelsea: "I know, maybe soon"

Another lie.

Chelsea: "Listen Dad, I'm going out so I need to get ready, I'll speak to you soon"

_"Ok. I love you" _

Chelsea: "You too Dad. Bye"

She hung up the phone and put it down on the reciever. She dropped herself onto the couch and pulled her knees in tight to her chest, leaning her head onto them. The tears came before she even knew what she was feeling, and then came that stab of pain again, and she cried out because she couldn't do anything else but let it consume her.

Everything flashed through her head.  
>First George. She could see herself cowering in the corner, cradling her red hot cheek, like she was on the outside looking in. She could still smell the alcohol as he barked down at her.<br>Then Tina, as she lay on the cobbles beneath her, seeing it as clearly as she did the night it happened.  
>Rob. The last time he looked at her.<br>And Peters face, as he smiled sadly before he left. She could still feel his arms tight around her.  
>Then Bethanys face as she bounced away from her, and hearing Mollys voice in her head, then the facebook messages.<p>

And it all got too much, everything went round in her head and she cried harder and harder just wanting it all to stop. But she couldn't. And so for the second time in two days, she reached for the knife, pulling it along cuts that were already so fresh. And slowly each face, voice, smell, they died away and she felt numb again.

For a few days, the same routine happened. She started on the other arm, and she knew she had to stop. She knew it. But she couldn't stop.

Carla got increasingly more worried. Chelseas eyes, once so full of life, were dark and dull. She didn't really eat, and she slept more and more.

The days continued to come and go, and before she knew it she had to go back to school. Carla sent her off in the morning, not knowing what else to do. She hoped and prayed that her daughter being back at school would help, but nothing changed, Chelsea shrank into herself more, school just adding to the nightmare she was already living, cruelly tormented by her peers.

Michelle took Chelsea round to the Rovers one night and sat with her in the back room, trying so hard to get her to talk.

Michelle: "Darling, you need to speak to us, we're getting so worried about you. Is it school? Are you being picked on?"

Chelsea shook her head but she could already taste the salty tears on her lips. She was trying so hard to hide it but it was getting too much. She couldn't stand the way she felt anymore. She wanted to stop it. She wanted all the pain to stop.

She stretched her arm out to grab the cup of juice that was at the other side of the table but as her arm stretched, the sleeve crawled up her arm slightly and for a split second one of her scars were visible. She quickly pulled her arm back but it was too late.

Michelle: "What is that?" she asked and before Chelsea could do anything, Michelle had her arm in one of her hands, the other hand forcing the sleeve up revealing the red zig zags up her arm.

Michelles eyes widened in horror and Chelsea could nothing but look to the floor and sob.

Michelle: "Oh my god, Chelsea what have you done?"

Chelsea didn't answer, she just looked to the floor and let the sobs take over. Michelle moved quickly over to her and pulled her in tight as the young girl cried loudly against her chest.

Steve popped his head into room and Michelle turned to him.

Michelle: "Phone Carla and tell her to get here right now" she said, the urgency clear in her voice.

When Carla arrived, Michelle was on the couch, still cradling Chelsea in her arms. The young girls tears had slowed, but she still wouldn't move her face to look at anyone.

Carlas face dropped upon seeing Chelsea in such a state, her cheeks still red from crying. She dropped to her knees in front of her and took her hand.

Carla: "What's going on?" she asked as she looked from her to Michelle.

Michelle shook her head as tears formed in her eyes, and tried to pull Chelseas sleeve up once more but she felt the young girls head shake as she pulled her arm away from her, more painful cries escaping her mouth.

Michelle: "Darling you have to show her, we need to help you ok" she said as her voice quivered.

She tried again, and this time Chelsea kept her arm still and allowed her to pull it up. Carla put her hand over her mouth at seeing the state of her daughters arm. Chelsea turned her head to look at her Mother, and seen the same tear stained faced looking back at her.

Carla moved to the other side of her and Chelsea turned from Michelle into her mothers arms.

Carla ran her hand down Chelsea head again and again, pulling her in tight: "Oh Chelsea, what have you done"

Chelsea looked up and eventually spoke: "I'm sorry"

Carla: "What's been going on for you to do this?" she asked, her voice breaking. She now understood why people said they hurt when their children hurt. She didn't know what it was to hurt like this.

Chelsea shook her head and tried to bury it back down but Carla took her hand placed it to her cheek keeping it where it was.

Carla: "Baby, I don't know what's going on to make you feel like you need to hurt yourself but you need to tell me. No matter what it is I'm here for you" she spoke gently.

Chelsea broke down and everything poured out. How she'd been feeling, the flashbacks, being picked on at school. She said she didn't know why she did it, it just helped.

Carla: "Oh Chelsea. We're going to get through this ok, we're going to get you better. It's all going to be ok"

Chelsea shook her head: "It's not going to be ok. Everyone at school hates me, and if they see my arms its just going to make it worse. Nothing will ever be ok"

Carla: "But why does everyone hate you? Did you do something?"

Chelsea nodded and took a deep breath: "I kissed Bethany"

Carla furrowed her eyes in confusion: "What do you mean?"

Chelsea: "Mum, I think I'm gay"

**Right everyone, so sorry to end it like but this has been incredibly hard to write. I've tried to be as sensitive to the suject as I can, and write it as true to the subject as I can. I'm actually emotionally drained from this chapter, but I did say I'd update today.**

**The next chapter will show Carla dealing with the news, and the two of them dealing with the whole situation. I'll explore avenues of help for her as Carla tries to do everything she can to help her and get the support available. Whether or not I go any deeper into self harm/suicide is totally unknown to me right now. **

**Please review, and let me know your thoughts. And depending on the response I get will decide if this stays up or not. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support on the last chapter, **

**CharmedSuperGirl **

**x**


	22. Chapter 20

**Ok next chapter! Again another hard one to write. In this fic, Steve hasn't been suffering from depression. It's too hard to write it in with him too. I wanted to do something between them having both experienced the same thing but it would be too much, so it's only Chelsea in this fic.**

**I want to say a massive thanks for all the support on the last chapter. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts!**

Carla shut the door behind her locking it, and Chelsea just stood unaware of what to do. Both of their faces were tear stained.

Carla: "Right why don't you go and put your pajamas on, put short sleeves on, I'll give your arms a clean up"

Chelsea: "Mum it's fine I can do it" she almost whispered, she didn't want her to touch them.

Carla placed her hand onto Chelseas cheek and ran her thumb over it: "Please just do as I ask" she spoke softly but seriously. Chelsea nodded and went through to her room.

Carla got out the cotton wool, and prepared a bowl of warm, salty water and grabbed the cream from the cupboard. She sat on the couch and waited for Chelsea to come back through.  
>Chelsea walked through in pajama bottoms and a short sleeved top, she had her arms crossed across her stomach. She sat opposite her with her arms still folded.<p>

Carla looked to her and gently took her arms and uncrossed them. Chelsea looked away, blinking away tears. Carla took the cotton wool and dipped it into the water, as she put it onto the cuts Chelsea flinched.

Carla: "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Chelsea shook her head. It didn't hurt. She just felt so exposed. She didn't want anyone to see them, let alone touch them.

Carla gently dabbed the cotton wool along both arms before patting it dry and applying an antibiotic cream. She stood up silently and took everything away.

Chelsea: "Mum, you never said anything" she spoke quietly.

Carla didn't turn from the sink to look at her: "About what?"

Chelsea: "About what I said, that I like girls" she was even quieter this time, she didn't like to say it out loud.

Carla placed her hands on the counter and hung her head letting out a sigh.

Carla: "What do you want me to say?" she said, turning round to look at her this time.

Chelsea shrugged: "Something, anything? I don't know what you're thinking"

Carla: "I don't even know what I'm thinking"

Chelseas expression changed and she looked at her hurt.

Chelsea: "It bothers you doesn't it?" she didn't want to ask, she was afraid of the answer, but she had to know.

Carla: "No don't be silly, of course it doesn't" she said but she looked away, turning to grab a glass from the cupboard above her head.

Chelsea: "Then why can't you look at me when you say it?"

Carla put the glass down on the bunker but slammed it slightly, her frustration showing through.

Carla: "This is a lot for me to take in Chelsea"

Chelsea snorted: "Yeah, join the club Mum" she snapped.

Carla: "This isn't easy for me you know, look at the state of your arms Chelsea!" she almost shouted it.

Chelsea looked down once more at her arms.

Chelsea: "I just wanted the pain to stop" she said quietly, without lifting her head.

Carla ran a hand through her own hair, and poured the red wine into the glass, taking a mouthful and turning round to look at her daughter again.

Carla: "Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you speak to me and let me know how you were feeling?"

Chelsea: "I don't know. I wanted to at first, but I was scared of how you'd react. And the more I kept it to myself about my sexuality, the worse I felt. And then I started thinking of everything else, and I couldn't do anything about it. And the pain was so intense, and I just wanted it to stop. I still can't tell you why I thought to do that but I did, and it helped. I know it's wrong, I know that! And I wanted to stop, god I tried so hard but the days went on and no matter what I did things just felt worse. I'd wake in the morning and I didn't want to be awake. Sleep was the only time I got an escape, I didn't have to feel"

She was crying, and now so was Carla. She left the wine sat on the counter and went over, scooping her into her arms and holding her tight.

Carla: "I'm sorry" she cried.

Chelsea: "I wish I was normal" she sobbed.

Carla: "Hey don't speak like that, you are normal ok. Whether you like boys or girls, it's just going to take some time to get my head around ok? It doesn't mean I love you any less, it doesn't mean I don't agree, I just need time" she sighed.

Chelsea nodded but said nothing.

Carla pulled apart from her: "I think you should go to bed, it's been a long day. First thing in the morning we're going to the doctors"

Chelsea: "I don't need a doctor"

Carla: "Yes you do" she answered firmly.

Chelsea: "Ok" she said quietly and without saying a word went off to her room.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Carla couldn't contain the tears and broke down, muffling her cries as she just let everything pour out.

Morning came and the two of them went to the doctors surgery, Carla left Alya and Sally in charge of the factory for the day. As they sat waiting, Chelsea was shaking her leg and twiddling her thumbs. She wanted to turn and run, and a few times she had to will her legs not to move from the spot they were in. She felt a hand clasp hers, and turned to see Carla giving her a reassuring smile.

"Chelsea Connor"

Her stomach dropped and she felt instantly sick. She felt her mothers hand on her back giving her a nudge, so she took a deep breath and moved into the doctors room. Her and Carla were sat opposite a female doctor, probably not much older than Carla. She smiled kindly at the two of them.

Dr Pearson: "So what can I help you with today?" she looked to Chelsea for an answer, but she turned to Carla, her eyes pleading with her to speak for her.

Carla: "She's been having a rough time of it lately, and I just found out last night she's been cutting herself"

The words come out and Carla had to look away from the doctor, chewing her lip as she struggled not to let all her own pain and anger at her daughter out.

Dr Pearson turned to Chelsea: "Can I have a look at them?" she asked and came round from the desk to get closer.

Chelsea reluctantly pulled up her sleeves. The doctor held both her arms in her hands and turned them slightly, looking at every cut from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. She gently pulled back down the sleeves covering them back up.

Dr Pearson turned to Carla: "Could you leave Chelsea and I alone for 5 minutes please? If you wouldn't mind"

Carla: "Well yeah I would mind, I'm her mother" she said, clearly having taken offense to the request.

Dr Pearson: "I just think she might find it easier to speak to me alone, than have you here. She might not, but just in case"

Carla turned to Chelsea: "You want me here don't you? You've already told me everything anyway"

Chelsea couldn't look at her.

Chelsea: "Can you leave us just now please" she said quietly.

Carla looked stung and grabbed her bag, slamming the door as she left, the noise causing Chelsea to jump.

Dr Pearson: "Do you want to speak me through what made you do this?"

Chelsea took a deep breathe and went through everything, being as brief as possible but enough to give her an understanding. The doctor nodded along and when Chelsea got upset, offered her a tissue. She listened intently to everything Chelsea had said and once she was done, called Carla back in to the office.

Carla sat back down and turned to Chelsea: "You sure you even want me back in here?" she asked annoyed.

Chelsea: "Mum, stop" she pleaded quietly, and Carla turned back to the doctor.

Carla: "Well?" she asked.

Dr Pearson: "I think it's clear from what Chelsea has told me that she's suffering from depression"

Carla nodded: "Ok. So what do we do about it?"

Dr Pearson: "Well there's a range of different treatment options. I'd like to start off on antidepressants"

Carla: "Is she not a bit young for that?" she cut in.

Dr Pearson: "We're reluctant, but in some cases where we believe it's necessary then we will make exceptions. Are you ok with this Chelsea?"

Chelsea: "If it helps I don't care" she said sadly.

Dr Pearson: "Good, well we'll start her off on Fluoxetine - 10mg once daily then after a week up it to 20mg daily. I also want to try counselling, would you be willing to come and speak to someone here Chelsea?"

Chelsea: "What would I have to do?"

Dr Pearson: "You'd just come once a week for an hour and speak to someone about how you're feeling. They won't force you into speaking about anything you don't want to, but sometimes it just helps to speak and get it off your chest, whatever you're thinking or feeling"

Chelsea nodded: "Ok, I'll do it"

Dr Pearson smiled: "Good girl. Now we'll leave it at that just now, theres other options but I don't want to overload you just now, we'll see how you get on with these. Make an appointment to come back in 4 weeks but if things get any worse then you just give us a call ok"

Chelsea nodded: "Thanks" and both her and Carla got up to leave but the doctor notioned for Carla to stay seated.

Dr Pearson: "I'm just going to speak to your Mum for a moment ok"

Chelsea just looked between the two and left the room.

Dr Pearson: "I know this isn't easy for you, but you have to be as supportive as you can right now, she needs you more than ever"

Carla sighed: "I know and I'm trying so hard to be, I just wish she'd spoken to me, it's so frustrating"

Dr Pearson: "I understand, but you need to try and not let that get the better of you. She's hanging by a thread and you can see that, just be there for her. I know it might be hard to hard to understand how she's feeling but..."

Carla cut in: "It's not"

The Doctor looked at her confused: "I don't understand"

Carla: "It's not hard to understand how she's feeling. I took an overdose a couple of years ago, before she was with me"

The Doctor gave a sympathetic smile, understanding now exactly what Carla was feeling.

Carla: "I know how she's feeling and that's what makes it so much harder. She's 14. My girl should not be knowing pain like that" she shook her head and bit back the tears.

The Doctor placed her hand over Carlas: "And that's why you do everything you can to support her in every little way possible"

Carla: "Yeah. I will, thanks"

Dr Pearson: "I'll see you both back in 4 weeks"

Carla nodded and took a deep breathe before leaving the room. Chelsea was stood waiting against the wall next to the door.

Chelsea: "I already made the appointment" she said handing the card to Carla.

Carla: "Good girl, lets go"

As they walked along the street in silence, Chelsea stopped and Carla turned to look at her.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this"

Carla: "Come here you"

She extended her arm and Chelsea walked over and allowed her to put her arm over her shoulder and pull her in tight as the two of them walked along.

Carla: "You can't help it ok, you're not well. You're going to get better and I'm going to help you ok"

Chelsea: "I just wish you didn't have to" she said sadly.

Carla: "I know baby, but it's happened so we have to deal with it, and we'll get through it together"

Chelsea leaned in closer: "You're the best Mum in the world"

Carla laughed: "I'm far from it kiddo"

Chelsea stopped again and turned and looked at her seriously: "You are"

Carla pulled her in tightly for a hug.

Carla: "You hungry?"

Chelsea shrugged: "I suppose I could eat"

Carla: "Come on lets go to the bistro" she unwrapped her arms from around Chelsea but took her hand instead.

Chelsea: "Just for a change" she answered, even managing a laugh.

Carla: "Well I can always cook us something?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Chelsea: "Bistro is fab Mum" she giggled.

Carla smiled, maybe this was the start. They'd made the first step, and hopefully it would get better from here.

She realised a couple of days later how naive she was to think that. As she cradled Chelsea in her arms as she sobbed her heart out, she knew it was going to be a long road ahead for both of them.

They were sat at the Rovers one Saturday night. Chelsea was sat at the end of the bar on a stool, and Carla was stood next to her talking to Michelle.

Chelsea: "Can I have water please? With ice?" she asked Michelle.

Michelle: "Course you can, you feeling ok? You're a bit red in the face" she asked concerned.

Chelsea: "I'm just hot" she said pinching her jumper below the collar and shaking it to let air in.

Sophie was sat on the stool next to her and turned when she heard her: "I know, how warm has it been the last couple of days eh! No wonder with that jumper on, take it off and you'll cool down quick enough"

Chelseas: "I'll be fine with a glass of water" she stuttered out.

Sally: "You're not pregnant too are you? Remind me of Faye with hoodies constantly attached to you"

Chelsea lifted the hoodie to reveal her flat stomach: "No, I'm not. And in future how about you keep your comments to yourself" she spat.

Sally looked wide eyed but turned her head away as Sophie smirked and winked at Chelsea. She blushed and turned away.

Michelle opened her mouth in shock but smiled as she went close to her niece: "I seen that!"

Chelsea played dumb: "Seen what?!"

Carla: "She's too old for you" she laughed.

Chelsea: "Oh my god you's are so embarrasing" she said putting her head into her hands

Carla: "Oh come on, like you've not wound me up"

Chelsea: "When would that be?" she asked matter of factly.

Carla: "Luke?"

Chelsea turned her face up in disgust: "Well no wonder Mother, you were practically cradle snatching"

Carla: "Yeah well nothing happened!"

Chelsea: "I don't want to know!" she shuddered.

She gulped at her water and put the empty glass down onto the bar.

Chelsea: "Can you give me the keys? I'm far too hot, I'm going home"

Michelle: "Already? I was enjoying seeing you for a change" she said looking disappointed.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry but I can't stand it in here, I need to go home and strip off"

Carla: "You can't hide them forever you know, just take your jumper off" she said gently.

Chelsea looked at her in horror: "Oh my god and have everyone staring at me and talking about me?! No way"

Carla looked at her seriously: "You have nothing to be ashamed off"

Chelsea: "Aren't you scared what people think?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Carla scoffed: "Since when have I cared about what people thought?"

Chelsea felt a smile at the corner of her mouth. She looked around her and slowly slipped off the hoody revealing her arms. She put them both by her sides, more for her own comfort than anything, it was bad enough having them uncovered at all. She felt Carlas finger move through her own and clasp her hand tightly. Chelsea smiled at her but pulled her hand back and hopped off the bar stool.

Chelsea: "I'm just going to the bathroom"

She went in and straight to the sink, running the tap and splashing cold water over her face. She leaned on the sink and looked up at her reflection. She took in a deep breath and patted her face dry. The door opening at the side of her caused her to jump.

Sophie: "Sorry Chels, didn't mean to scare you" she laughed but her look changed when she saw her arms.

Sophie: "Chelsea whats happened to your arms?" she asked moving closer.

Chelsea stepped back and put her arms behind her leaning against the sink: "I don't want to talk about it"

Sophies eyes softened and she leaned against the sink next to her: "Rough time?"

Chelsea: "Something like that yeah"

Sophie: "Your Mum knows I take it?"

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah, we were at the doctors the other day"

Sophie: "What are they saying?"

Chelsea: "Depression. I've got tablets and I start counselling tomorrow"

Sophie: "Oh Chelsea" she said softly and put her arms around her tight.

Chelsea gladly accepted the embrace.

Sophie: "You know if things ever get bad and you need to get out or speak to someone, I'm always here"

Chelsea: "Thanks, you might regret saying that" she laughed.

Sophie: "No I won't. I just wish there was more I could do"

Chelsea: "Can I ask you something?"

Sophie nodded: "Shoot"

Chelsea: "How hard was it when you came out as gay?"

Sophie: "Pretty difficult, I struggled with it for ages before I said anything. But everyone came round to it in the end"

Chelsea nodded: "That's what I'm hoping"

Sophie furrowed her eyebrows: "Are you...?"

Chelsea laughed: "You're gaydar must be broken love"

Sophie laughed but her smile disappeared when the scars on Chelseas arms caught her eye again.

Sophie: "Is that why you did this?" she tried to touch her arm but Chelsea pulled it out of reach.

Chelsea: "It's one of many things. Listen I better get back through"

Sophie: "Yeah they'll be wondering where we are, come on"

The two sat back on the bar stools and exchanged smiles before turning back to who they were with.

Carla: "What was that all about?" she asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

Chelsea: "We were just talking, she was really nice to me, about, you know"

She knew, and she made a mental note to thank Sophie herself.

When Tracy walked passed to go to the toilet, she stopped to speak to Carla and out of nowhere her hand shot out and grabbed Chelseas arm.

Tracy: "What the hell have you been doing Chelsea?" she asked in shock.

Chelsea tried to pull her arm back but Tracy tightened her grip.

Chelsea: "Let go" she pleaded with her.

Carla: "What the hell are you doing, let go of her!"

She grabbed Tracys arm herself and pulled her off. Tracy stepped back from the two of them.

Tracy: "Whats going on?"

She looked hurt, and shocked. She wouldn't say she was close to Chelsea but she still regarded her as her niece.

Carla: "Not here ok" she said lowering her voice but it was too late, everyone was already looking, many of them had already seen.

Chelsea looked around her, seeing the mixed emotions on everyones faces. She went to pull the hoodie back on but Carla turned round to her.

Carla: "Leave it off, you have nothing to hide"

Carla looked around at everyone: "What? You's have something to say?"

Julie: "We're sorry" she looked at them with pity, and something Chelsea had inherited from her mother was the hate to be pitied.

Chelsea: "For what?" she asked annoyed.

Julie: "For whatevers happened" she shook her head, not really sure of what to say.

Chelsea: "I don't need your pity"

Tracy: "Good cause maybe you need a good shake then! Why would you do this to yourself?!"

Carla: "She has depression Tracy" she growled.

Chelsea pulled the hoodie on despite her mothers protests.

Chelsea: "Mum I'm going home" she went rummaging into Carlas bag and pulled out the house keys.

Carla: "Don't worry, I'm coming darling" she said softly but Chelsea shook her head.

Chelsea: "I want to be alone"

She walked out. She didn't want to speak to her Mum. Why did she even let her convince her to take the stupid thing off in the first place! She knew everyone was going to think she was crazy, off her head, mental, whatever else! And god the pity in their eyes, she couldn't stand it.

She went back to the flat and once again she felt everything build up and build up inside her. She looked to the counter at the knife block and the tears streamed, she had to rip her eyes away from them and pull her feet from that spot and into her bedroom. She was breathing so hard and so fast, willing herself to calm down but she got more frustrated and more upset and she leaned onto her desk to calm down.

It didn't work.

She stood up and swept her arms across the desk knocking everything to the ground. She picked up the lamp and threw it across the room before letting out a cry. She turned behind her and looked at the girl staring at her back in the mirror. God she hated her. She didn't know who that was. Without thinking she pulled her arm back, hand clenched into a fist and powered it through into the mirror, smashing it into pieces. She pulled her arm back again but a pair of arms gripped her tightly around the waist and pulled her down to the ground.

The voice tried to soothe her and she cried, struggling against him.

"Shhh Chelsea, it's ok" he said softly.

She turned her head round to look up at him.

Chelsea: "Nick?"

Nick nodded and loosened his grip slightly. She didn't move though. She lay her head back onto his chest and blinked her eyes, her breathing slowing back to normal.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, but in reality it had been about 10 minutes.

Nick: "Can I let you go?"

He felt her nod and he unwound his arms and she stood back up. Chelsea turned to look at him as he stood up as well.

Chelsea: "What are you doing here?"

Nick: "I heard the commotion from my flat"

Chelsea nodded but said no more. She picked up her bin and moved to the floor, kneeling to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Nick walked over to the desk, picking things off the floor and putting them back onto it.

Chelsea: "You don't need to do that"

Nick gave her a gentle smile: "I want to help. Besides, I'm not leaving till your Mum gets back"

She nodded. She knew even if she told him she'd be fine that he would stay. To be honest, she didn't know if she would be anyway. It was weird, but his presence calmed her.

They cleaned up as best they could and Nick went to her, holding her hand in his, looking at her bloody knuckles.

Nick: "Come on, lets get this cleaned up"

When Carla arrived back to the flat she saw Chelsea sitting on the couch, Nick at the side of her bandaging her hand up.

Carla: "What's going on?"

Chelsea: "I'm sorry Mum, I tried to stay calm I really did" her voice quivering.

Nick: "It's not much damage, it'll heal up quick. She'll need a new mirror though, eh kid" he gave her a smile.

Chelsea: "Nick heard me, he calmed me down and helped me clean up"

Carla looked to him gratefully: "Thank you Nick"

Nick shrugged: "It's nothing honestly"

Carla: "I'll take it from here and let you get back"

Nick nodded and got up, he turned to Chelsea before he left: "If you ever feel like that way, I'm just across the hall"

Chelsea: "Thanks Nick" she said, genuinely thankful.

When the door shut behind them, Carla sat on the couch and lifted Chelseas bandaged hand.

Chelsea: "It's fine Mum"

Carla shook her head: "It's not. I'm sorry"

Chelsea: "It's ok, I know you were doing what you thought was right. And I get it, I can't hide them forever. At least now people won't be as shocked when they see them"

Carla: "It'll get better baby"

Chelsea sighed: "I know. I just wish it would happen quicker. I want things to be back to normal"

Carla: "I know. Listen why don't we go to bed, you're up early for your first session with the counsellor"

Chelsea nodded and got up: "Can I sleep beside you tonight?"

Carla: "Of course you can darling, come on"

The two went off to bed, both praying that tomorrow would be the start of something better for her.

**There we go! Another one done! Please review,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	23. Chapter 21

**Next chappy! I don't know if yous will tell but I totally had to google other words to use cause I was getting fed up of seeing "Said, asked etc" So I've fancied it up a bit lol.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so happy with the response I've been getting! Honestly reading the reviews you leave me makes my day!**

**Anyway here it is, enjoy!**

"I don't feel well, I just want to go back to bed" Chelsea moaned from the couch.

She was lying across it, her hair in a mess from being in bed. She had her Mothers black dressing gown wrapped around her tightly. Carla looked down and frowned at her.

Carla: "I'm not falling for that, come on, move" she said firmly.

Chelsea groaned and thrust her arms out towards Carla, who took her hands and pulled her off the couch.

Chelsea: "Thanks, I suppose better go shower then eh" she said raising her eyebrows.

Carla: "Yep better get a move on, your appointments in an hour" she agreed, tapping her watch.

Chelsea: "I'm moving I'm moving" she grumbled pulling a towel out the cupboard and going into the bathroom.

They stood outside the doctors and Chelsea looked at the building with a glum expression. She turned and opened her mouth but Carla cut in before she had a chance.

Carla: "You're going whether you like it or not" she interrupted.

Chelsea shut her mouth and looked at her with feigned annoyance. She wrapped her arms around Carla before walking off slowly. She turned to see Carla still standing watching her.

Chelsea: "Are you going to watch me go right in?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Carla: "Yep, now get a move on. I'll be waiting here after your appointment"

Chelsea rolled her eyes a second time and turned back around and walking into the building.  
>She was seated in the counsellors office, but it took a while before the woman hurriedly rushed into the room.<p>

"Sorry! Had a bit of a dilemma but it's all sorted now. I'm Jess, you must be Chelsea?" she asked smiling at her and sitting in the seat that was opposite her.

Chelsea nodded: "Yep thats me"

Chelsea eyed the woman up and down. She'd had this stereotypical view an older lady, glasses on a chain that she would peer over when they were on her nose, pad and paper in her hand. But there was no paper, no glasses, and younger than she'd expected too, a bit younger than her mother anyway. She wore a summery top, fitting for the days weather, and a pair of black trousers and boots. She wore a smile on her face that made Chelsea feel a bit more at ease with her.

Jess: "Ok, well I don't know where you want to start?"

Chelsea just shrugged and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know where to start either.

Jess: "Well why don't you tell me how you're feeling today?" she pushed, trying to get something out of her.

Chelsea: "Ok I guess" she shrugged again.

Jess: "Today a good day?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I can't remember what good days even feel like now"

Jess looked at her sadly: "Surely it's not all bad?"

Chelsea: "No it's not, but it's more good moments rather than days, I'm not fortunate enough to get that long" she chuckled slightly, it wasn't funny. She didn't feel it was funny when it was bad, but sometimes she had to laugh or she would just break.

Jess: "Well that's still good. What kind of things bring the good moments? Is there anything you do that makes you happier?"

Chelsea: "Not really, I like to write I suppose. That helps, can kind of focus my mind on something else for a while. It's about the only thing now, I hate TV, I used to love watching it but now I can't concentrate enough on it to take it in. It's different when I write though, I can focus better on that"

Jess: "What kind of things do you like to write?"

Chelsea: "I just make up stupid little stories, they're silly but I enjoy it"

Jess nodded: "Probably aren't silly at all, it's good that you can have something like that. Our imagination is a wonderful thing"

Chelsea: "Yeah, it is" she agreed

Jess: "So, do you want to talk about why you came here?"

Chelsea: "I wouldn't know where to start" she answered, looking lost.

Jess: "Well tell you what, why don't you tell me a bit about your family then, see where that takes us eh"

So Chelsea started off telling her about her family, and with that came out about Peter, Rob, Marge and George, and she hadn't even realised that she was talking through tears till Jess handed her a tissue.

Chelsea wiped her eyes: "I'm sorry"

Jess: "Never apologise in here, that's why you're here. I feel like we've only just touched the surface here with everything, am I right?"

Chelsea nodded: "I wish that was it, but it's not that simple"

Jess: "That's fine, plenty more sessions ahead. I think we'll call it a day now, it's 10 to one, and you've done really well. You might find you'll be a bit tired, these sessions can really take it out of you"

Chelsea: "Ok, thanks" she said as she got up and walked to the door.

Jess: "I'll see you next week, and I mean it, you done really well, take it easy for the rest of the day"

Chelsea smiled politely, thanking her again and went outside into the warm air. She leaned against the wall waiting on Carla coming back. She considered phoning her to find out where she was but she was enjoying the peace.

Carla: "You're out early?"

Chelseas head snapped round and saw her Mum walking towards her in her black leather jacket, and white top, black jeans and boots on.

Chelsea: "Did you change your outfit?" she asked with a disapproving look.

Carla: "Yeah I didn't like those other jeans, weren't comfy"

Chelsea: "And that warranted a whole outfit change?"

Carla: "Yes it did. Anyway how did it go, and why are you already here?"

She linked Chelseas arms and the two of them walked towards the rovers.

Chelsea: "We finished 10 minutes early. I got upset and she said that it was enough for one day, didn't want to push it on my first session. But it went well I think, she was really nice"

Carla: "That's good. What did you's speak about?"

Chelsea: "I'm not talking about it Mum. Defeats the whole purpose of going to a counsellor. Besides I'm drained from already speaking about stuff"

Carla: "That's fair enough, you don't have to speak about it"

Chelsea: "Thank you, anyway I'm assuming we're going to see Aunt Michelle?" she asked as the approached the green double doors.

Carla: "Yeah she wanted to see you, don't worry we'll sit through the back"

As they walked in she could feel the eyes on her. She felt her cheeks burn red and picked up the pace till she was through the back. She threw herself down on the couch where Michelle was sat and lay her head on her lap.

Michelle looked down at her: "Well hello to you too" she laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Michelle: "How did it go?"

Chelsea: "Yeah it was good I think. It was nice to speak to someone about it all I suppose"

Carla: "You know you can always speak to us though too" she said sitting down with a coffee at the table.

Chelsea: "It's different. I know I can speak to yous but its different with Jess. She doesn't know me, and she doesn't know you's so she can't judge in the slightest. She just lets me vent with only a little input"

Michelle: "I get that, well fingers crossed it helps eh" she smiled down at her.

Michelle turned to Carla: "I thought you were going to pop in when she was in the appointment?"

Carla: "Popped to the factory to make sure Sally and Alya hadn't killed each other. And went into the Bistro to see Nick..."

Chelsea: "Oh Nick again eh, I'm starting to wonder about you two" she teased.

Carla: "I popped in to see Nick because he had signed for a letter for me" she continued.

Chelsea: "What letter?"

Carla: "I'm officially a Connor again" she smiled.

Chelsea: "I think you should just never change it again, you've had more name changes than I've had hot dinners"

Michelle: "Chelsea!" she chided.

Carla chuckled: "It's fine Chelle, she's right you know"

Carla: "Anyway I was actually looking for a favour, you couldn't by any chance watch her for an hour, I have a meeting with the school"

Chelsea sat up suddenly at the remark: "Since when?" she asked folding her arms seriously.

Carla: "I called them when you were in the doctors. They wanted to see you too but I refused"

Michelle: "That's fine, she can stay here"

Chelsea: "You know I don't need babysat, I'm not a child"

Carla raised her eyebrows and Chelsea saw her gaze flit from her arms to her bandaged knuckles.

Chelsea sighed loudly: "Fine. Fair point"

Michelle put a hand onto her knee comfortingly: "It's just until you're a bit better kid, we just don't want to see you hurt"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know, I get it. What time are you going?"

Carla looked at her watch: "Now actually, I'll be back soon"

She stood up and went over to Chelsea, kissing her cheek before leaving the two alone.

Michelle: "How is your hand?" she asked with a look of concern, running her thumb gently over Chelseas bandaged knuckles.

Chelsea: "They're fine, hardly feel it" she lied.

Michelle raised an eyebrow at her and Chelsea looked down at it herself.

Chelsea: "Yeah ok, it hurts a bit" she murmured.

Michelle: "I wish you wouldn't do it" she sighed.

Chelsea: "So do I. But I just get so worked up and want to lash out, I can't control it. It just takes over"

Michelle put an arm around her pulling her in beside her, keeping the arm there and running her hand over Chelseas head slowly, again and again.

Chelsea: "Aunt Michelle, I'm not a dog" she laughed.

Michelle stopped: "Sorry! It's meant to be comforting"

Chelsea: "It kind of was actually, do it again"

Michelle chuckled and done it again. The two sat in silence, and between the lack of sleep from the night before, and her Aunt gently stroking her head she ended up falling into a slumber. Michelle eventually noticed when she heard the quiet snores of the young girl, and slid out from the side of her, laying her slowly back on the couch and propping a pillow under her head. She placed the throw from the back of the couch over her, tucking her in before leaving her and going through to the bar.

Carla came back to see Michelle leaning on the bar speaking to Anna, each with a glass of wine in hand.

Carla: "Where's Chelsea?" she asked concerned.

Michelle: "Calm down she's fine, she fell asleep not long after you left. I've been through every 10 minutes to check on her, she's still out for the count"

Carla nodded: "Ok, I don't think she slept last night, she looked tired"

She sat on the stool next to Anna and placed her bag onto the counter, a heavy thud coming with it.

Anna: "Whats all that in your bag?" she mused, seeing the stack of papers.

Carla sighed: "School work for Chelsea, mind you getting her to do it is going to be a task"

Anna: "How is she doing?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Carla: "Up and down. How is Faye?" she remembered, Anna wasn't exactly having the easiest time of it herself.

Anna: "A bit the same, she doesn't really come out of her room much. And does everything in her power to avoid the little one"

Carla: "It's going to take some getting used to for her. It's not easy work, mind you, I skipped past that part"

Michelle: "I'd take a baby any day over a teenager, they're hardest at that age"

Anna: "I don't know what to do with her, I don't want to force it but she needs to try and bond with her"

Michelle: "She'll get there in time, try not to worry too much"

Anna nodded: "Yeah, well I hope so for everyones sake"

Anna: "You should tell Chelsea to pop round and see her, she'd love to see her. She's been asking for her, she heard about everything"

Carla gave a thankful smile: "Yeah I'll say to her, she doesn't get out much, she's so afraid of what everyone will think"

Anna: "Oh to hell with anyone else, as long as the people that matter are there to love and support her then screw the rest" she proclaimed.

Carla: "Thanks Anna, really. I can't help but think everyone will be thinking that I'm a bad Mother" she said sadly.

Michelle took her hand: "Hey, you're an amazing Mum, Carla. Since that girl came back into your life you've done everything you could and more so never think that"

Anna: "She's right you know. I feel it all the time, my daughter was pregnant and I didn't even notice! We're doing the best we can, no one tells you how to be a parent"

Carla: "Yeah I could do with classes - 'Parenting for dummies' " she laughed.

Anna: "We'll get there eh, and in the mean time, you need a chat or anything then my door is always open. And Chelsea is welcome round ours any time"

Carla: "I'll keep that in mind Anna, thanks"

Carla: "Right I'm going to wake her up or she'll never sleep tonight. I'll say to her about Faye, maybe see if she wants to pop round to yours tomorrow?"

Anna: "She'd be happy to see her, Craig is coming round after school so it would give the three of them a chance to catch up. He's staying for tea so she can stay too if she wants"

Carla: "That would great thanks Anna, right I'll drop you a text tomorrow and see what time she's to head round. Michelle can you give her my number please?"

Michelle nodded: "Course"

Carla headed through the back and smiled at Chelsea, she was so peaceful lying there cosied underneath the blanket. She knelt down in front over her and rubbed her hand over her arm.

Carla: "Chelsea" she spoke softly.

Chelsea: "Mmm?" she looked round bleary eyed at her Mum.

Carla: "Come on time to get up, you'll not sleep tonight otherwise"

Chelsea nodded sleepily and pushed the throw off her, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

Chelsea: "How long was I asleep?"

Carla: "A couple of hours I think, nice nap?"

Chelsea nodded smiling: "It was awesome till you woke me"

Carla: "Needs must kiddo"

Chelsea: "How did it go at the school?" she felt her stomach drop as she asked, dreading whatever the answer was.

Carla: "They're going to look into the bullying, I gave them the print outs from your facebook account, and they've sent home work for you to do"

Chelseas face dropped: "Oh fun"

Carla: "Yeah well you still need an education missy. In the meantime you'll just have to work from home, if need be I'll get you a tutor"

Chelsea: "Could we not just do that permanently?"

Carla shook her head: "You and I both know thats not the answer, lets just see how things go eh?"

Chelsea nodded: "Ok. Are we going back home now?"

Carla: "No we need to go get shopping, then we can head back"

Chelsea: "Can we get chicken nuggets so I can have that for dinner?"

Carla laughed: "Yeah we can get chicken nuggets, you're easy pleased"

They went shopping and headed back to the flat. Chelsea had her dinner then disappeared off into her room with her school work, promising Carla that she'd start some of it. She'd heard the door knock but hadn't got up to see who it was, she heard voices from the living room but assumed it was her Aunt Michelle. She heard the buzzer go again a while after before her mother called her through. She walked through and smiled seeing Nick on the sofa.

Chelsea: "Hey Nick, here again I see" she smirked.

Nicks face went red: "Yeah I just popped in to see how you's were doing"

Chelsea: "You don't need to tell me why you're here" she chuckled, seeing him squirm uncomfortably.

Carla sat back down and the door knocked. Chelsea looked at her with a questioning look.

Carla: "A girl for you, said she was a friend"

Chelsea furrowed her eyebrows and went to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see who was standing there.

Chelsea: "Oh hey, I didn't expect to see you"

Bethany: "Yeah, listen I'm sorry I've not been in touch. Loads of stuff going on. I heard about your...well that you...you know" she stuttered, not wanting to say it.

Chelsea: "And you're here because?" she didn't mean it to come out as rude as it did.

Bethany: "I wanted to apologize, for not being in touch. And that I don't care if you're into girls or whatever, to be honest it was kind of flattering"

Chelsea: "Well thanks, you didn't need to come here to say that, you could have just text"

Bethany: "No I did, cause I felt bad that I hadn't spoken to you since it. And I just want you to know that if you need someone to speak to I'm here"

Chelsea: "I appreciate that" she smiled thankfully.

Bethany: "Well that's it really, I'll let you get back" she turned to leave but Chelsea spoke again.

Chelsea: "Do you want to come in for a bit? I was just doing some school work but I was ready to stop anyway"

Bethany turned back round to face her, a grin on her face: "Yeah that would be cool"

When she stepped inside she saw Nick and Carla sat on the couch and smirked.

Bethany: "Didn't know the hot brunette was your Mum" she said to Chelsea.

Carla: "Hot brunette?" she enquired, looking from Nick to Bethany.

Nick: "Weren't yous going to do something? In your room, Chelsea?" he spluttered out as he gave Bethany a look that said she was going to get it later from him.

Chelsea laughed: "Come on Bethany, through here" she said and led her through to the bedroom.

Bethany stayed for an hour or so but eventually had to give in to the incessant phone calls from her Mother and head back home. Leaving Chelsea in her bedroom and Carla and Nick on the couch.

Time wore on and Nick noticed that Carla had fallen asleep next to him. He got up and put his suit jacket back on.

Nick: "You should go to bed"

Carla: "I'm fine here, just throw me that cover over" she extended her arm out for it.

Nick: "You'll do your back in" he frowned as he put the cover over her.

Carla: "I'll be fine. Can you pop your head into Chelseas room before you go?"

Nick nodded and went to the room, gently pushing the door open. The tv was still on but Chelsea was curled up under the duvet sound asleep.

Nick shut the door again and went back.

Nick: "She's sleeping"

Carla: "Thanks" she answered sleepily.

Nick: "Don't worry, the drool on the cushion will be our little secret" he teased.

Carla smiled: "I'll see you tomorrow Nick"

Nick: "Yeah, see you tomorrow" he said and let himself out of the flat.

Carla was woken a few hour later with Chelsea bedroom door flying open and her running from there to the bathroom with her hand clasping her mouth. She got up and went through to find Chelsea on her knees with her head hovering over the toilet retching.

Carla knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back from her face, rubbing her back.

Chelsea: "I thought I was managing to avoid all these bugs going about too, bet you anything it was being in that stupid doctors today"

Carla: "You could have caught it anywhere"

Chelsea nodded and turned her head back to the toilet to be sick again.

Carla sat with her until she had stopped and the two went through to the couch. Carla handed her a glass of water and she sipped at it slowly.

Carla: "Do you want to try going back to bed?" she said softly.

Chelsea shook her head, her face pale: "I still feel really sick"

Carla pulled her in: "Oh baby" she soothed.

Chelsea sat for a moment but wriggled from her embrace quickly and ran back to the bathroom.

Carla got up and followed her back through sighing.

"It's going to be a long night"

**Ok thats this one, not an awful lot happening. Just a filler before I tackle the next bit! You's might have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter. One, I'm not sure how I want to play the next one out, so I think it could take a while. And two, I have an essay that I really really need to do cause my deadline is in two weeks. But I'll try my hardest not to take too long with it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	24. Chapter 22

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! Also thanks to the guest who has been giving me daily reviews asking me to update for like the last week lol. Sorry its taken a lot longer but I had a lot on. I'm free now for a few weeks so I'll get the next one uploaded as soon as I can.**

**Heres the next chapter, I struggled with this one, it's still not exactly how I'd like it but I can't sit at it anymore. Please review!**

The buzzer went off in the flat so Carla wearily pulled herself off the couch and answered it. Her face was pale and her long dark hair was in a mess, not typically how you would expect to see Carla. She had her black dressing gown pulled tightly around her, feeling the cold because she was so tired.

"Yeah come up Chelle" she answered, putting the reciever down and unlocking the door before taking a seat back on the couch.

Michelle let herself in and sat in the seat opposite her.

Michelle: "You look knackered" she noticed.

Carla: "Yeah I am, she didn't stop being sick till 8am and even then she's been up and down cause she still feels sick. You think I look bad you should see the state of her"

Michelle: "Oh I brought the medicine for her, maybe settle her stomach a bit" she said rummaging in the bag and pulling out the bottle.

Carla: "Thanks" she answered gratefully.

Carla: "Chelsea" she called through to the bedroom.

In the doorway to the bedroom emerged Chelsea, wrapped in her pink duvet. Her hair was in a total mess, her eyes dark from lack of sleep which were made more prominent because of how pale she looked.

Carla: "Medicine" she nodded towards Michelle who emptied the liquid from the bottle into the little plastic cup it came in, passing it to the 14 year old.

Chelsea swallowed it over and sat on the couch next to Carla. She opened one side of the duvet so she could cuddle into her.

Michelle looked between the two of them and couldn't help but chuckle: "You's two are some pair"

Chelsea: "It's not even funny Aunt Michelle, I thought I was vomiting my organs at one point" she said seriously.

Michelle: "The medicine will settle your stomach, I'd take yourself back through and see if you can get a sleep. You too Carla"

They both nodded and Michelle let herself back out after saying goodbye. Chelsea went back to bed and she slept on and off. She woke briefly at dinner time and Carla took her a slice of toast and cup of milky tea. She ate but fell back asleep and that was her till the next again morning.

It was 7am when she woke, and she stretched her arms out from underneath the duvet. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and seen the time. Early for her but she refused to go back to sleep.

She wandered through to her Mums room and saw that she was still asleep. She lay down onto the bed facing her, and poked her finger gently around Carlas face.

Carla: "Mmmm" she grumbled swatting Chelseas hand away.

Chelsea: "Wakey wakeyyyyyyy" she chirped, a giggle following.

Carla opened her eyes enough for Chelsea to know she was glaring at her.

Carla: "What time is it?" she asked annoyed.

Chelsea: "It's 20 past 10 Mum, come on, you need to get up"

Carla opened her eyes wider: "You're joking?! Oh god I am so late!" she sat bolt upright and ran a hand through her hair to pull it from her face.

Chelsea: "Mum, it's Saturday" she rolled her eyes.

Carla turned to her confused: "Is it?"

Chelsea: "Yes, and also, it's 5 past 7" she grinned.

Carla let her body flop backwards back onto the bed again and turned to look at Chelsea: "You're a demon child you know that"

Chelsea just stuck her tongue out at her cheekily.

Carla: "What are you doing up so early anyway?" she asked through a yawn.

Chelsea: "I woke up, probably cause I slept so much last night and yesterday. And there's no way I'll get back to sleep so I decided to come and annoy you" she smiled.

Carla: "Well you can just take yourself through and watch tv or something, your poor old Mam is knackered"

Chelsea laughed: "Ok I'll leave you in peace" she said getting up to leave the room.

Carla: "I'll be up in about an hour or so"

Chelsea nodded and left. She sat in front of the tv for a while and her good mood detiorated quite rapidly. She went back to her room before Carla was even up and just sat on her laptop trying to write and take her mind off it.

Carla opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, Chelsea was surprised to see that she was already showered and dressed.

Carla: "Do you want to nip out for a bit? We can go into town or something, hit the shops?" she smiled at Chelsea, knowing that was her perfect Saturday afternoon.

Chelsea shook her head, not looking up from the laptop: "I can't be bothered, I just want to chill and write"

Carla: "Oh come on it'll be fun, we can spend some time together?" she said hopefully.

Chelsea: "All we ever do is spend time together nowadays seen as you won't let me be alone" she grumbled.

Carla: "And who's fault is that?" she snapped.

Chelsea instantly look stung and Carlas whole expression changed and she sat on the end of the bed and spoke softly.

Carla: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's not your fault" she reached over to take Chelseas hand but she pulled it back.

Chelsea: "No you're right, it is my fault. But I'm not going to slash my wrists as soon as your back is turned, at least have a little trust Mum!"

Carla shook her head sadly: "You don't understand Chelsea, I trust you but I don't trust your illness and what it does to you. And I could never forgive myself if you done something and I let that happen. I can't stand to see you hurt"

Chelsea: "And I can't stand constantly being bloody minded! Do you know what, I'm going for a walk" she slammed the laptop shut and pulled on her converse and walked to the bedroom door but turned to look at her mother.

Chelsea: "Is that OK with you? Don't worry, I'll come back in one piece" she snapped, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Carla sighed and waved her hand: "Fine, go, I'm going to the Rovers to see your Aunt Michelle. Do you just want to meet me there?"

Chelsea: "Whatever, I'll see you later"

She didn't wait for a reply, leaving the flat and pulling the door shut angrily so that a loud bang echoed down the stairwell. She popped her earphones into her ears and walked along the roads as Macklemore blared through them and her head was well and truly lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it she was at the red rec, so took herself to the boating lake and sat on the grassy bank beside it. She was sitting deep in thought before she felt someone pull her earphones out and when she turned to see who it was her stomach dropped.

Harry: "What you doing here lezza" he sneered.

She stood up dusting the grass off and tried to walk off but she felt a hand grab her. Upon turning round, she realised out of the 5 of them it was the girl she had once called her best friend.

Molly: "Not off just yet are you?"

Chelsea: "What do yous want?" she asked impatiently.

Jessica: "We're just chatting Chelsea, whats the big deal" she spoke feigning innocence.

Harry: "Heard you went nuts, started cutting your wrists?"

Chelsea shook her head and went to walk off but Jessica grabbed her arms whilst Perri moved forwards and ripped her sleeve up revealing her scars.

Perri: "Oh my god it's true! I can't believe you're even allowed to walk the streets to be honest, aren't you like a danger to people?!"

Chelsea: "Piss off Perri" she gave the girl a glare.

Perri's expression changed and she rolled her own sleeves up as she moved closer to her.

Perri: "Who the hell do you think you're speaking to?" she said before delivering a blow to Chelseas stomach.

Chelsea dropped out of Jessicas armed and cradled her stomach. She managed to pull herself back to an upright position but Perri delivered a blow to her face this time before pushing her back with enough force that Chelsea lost her footing and fell backwards into the boating lake. When she surfaced she saw them taking photos before walking away laughing with each other.

She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the side letting the tears stream from her eyes. She took her phone out but the water had ruined it, it wouldn't even turn on. She stood up and angrily through it into the lake. She wrapped her arms around her, it wasn't a particularly warm day, and now from being in the cold water she was shivering. She walked back to the flat, keeping her head down, she could feel people looking at her. She buzzed up but Carla must have still been in the rovers.

_"Just great. Exactly what I need. Like my day hasn't been bad enough I now have to walk into the stupid pub looking like a drowned rat"_

As she walked along the cobbled street she noticed a familiar face walking towards her, and she could tell as soon as they saw the state of her they had a look of concern.

_"For christ sake, anyone but Julie. Maybe if I keep walking she'll leave me. Wait who am I kidding, like that will happen"_

Julie: "Oh sweetheart, what happened to you?"

Chelsea: "It's nothing Julie, I'm going to get my Mum and go home to get dried off"

She felt Julies hand on her face as her thumb brushed next to her eye and she flinched as she touched it.

Chelsea: "Oh, I forgot all about that" she lifted her hand and touched it again, when she took her hand away she noticed a spot of blood on her fingers.

Julie: "Who did this to you?"

Chelsea shook her head: "It doesn't matter. Look I appreciate your concern but I need to find my Mum"

Julie: "Do you want me to come with you?"

Chelsea: "Thanks but I'll be ok, honsetly" she smiled kindly. She annoyed her normally, but she actually appreciated her concern right now, it was nice to see a kind face.

Chelsea walked off, as she approached the doors to the Rovers she took a deep breath before walking in. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, not even her Mum. If she could have gotten away with it, she'd never let anyone know, she felt weak.

She walked in and instantly all sets of eyes turned towards her. She looked around but couldn't see her Mum anywhere. Liz turned , noticing the teen she rushed over to her.

Liz: "Chelsea what happened to you?"

Chelsea: "Is my Mum here?" she asked, cutting straight to the chase, she didn't want to discuss it. She was here to get her Mum and get the hell out of there.

Liz: "Her and Michelle are through the back, come on" she put an arm around her shoulder and took her through.

They opened the door to the living room and both sets of eyes turned to Chelsea.

Michelle: "What the bloody hell happened to you?" she asked wide eyed.

Chelsea just turned to Carla: "Can we please go home Mum"

Carla: "Chelsea what happened?" she went over to her and went to touch her face but Chelsea moved back.

Chelsea: "I want to go home Mum" she said and her eyes started to brim this time. She could feel Michelle and Liz both looking at her.

Carla: "Yeah of course darling, come on" she put an arm around her and grabbed her bag leaving, promising Michelle she'd call her later.

When they got back Chelsea went straight to her room but Carla followed her in.

Carla: "What happend Chelsea?" she said looking at her sadly.

Chelsea had her back to her as she pulled off her hoodie. She turned her head slightly to speak to her but didn't look at her.

Chelsea: "Can you grab me a towel please?"

Carla moved over and turned her round, looking at her seriously as she held her shoulders.

Carla: "You need to tell me what happened!" she said firmly.

Chelsea sighed and slid from her mothers grasp so she was sitting on her bed.

Chelsea: "It was kids from school, they seen me at the red rec, started tormenting me and gave me a couple of hits before pushing me into the boating lake" she said before putting her head down.

Carla: "Oh Chelsea" she sighed and pulled her in tight.

She held her for a few moments before telling her to jump into a shower, and had dry clothes sitting out waiting for her. She cleaned up her eye for her and then left her in her room at Chelseas request, she just wanted to be alone.

The next again day Carla walked into the Cafe when a voice greeted her.

Bethany: "Oh hey Carla! Budge over Uncle Nicky, give her a seat"

Nick obliged but Carla put her hand up to say it didn't matter.

Carla: "Oh it's fine I'm not stopping, wheres Roy?"

Nick: "He just nipped upstairs, said he wouldn't be a minute"

Carla pursed her lips together, then slowly walked over taking a seat next to Nick.

Carla: "So Weathy high then?" she asked looking at Bethany.

Bethany: "Yeah first day. Is Chelsea back at school yet?"

Carla shook her head: "No and it'll be a while before she goes back too"

Bethany: "Shame, would have been nice to have a friend"

Nick: "How is Chelsea?" he asked concerned.

Carla: "Not good, she came home from a walk yesterday soaking wet with a black eye and bruised stomach. Some kids had seen her out and hit her before pushing her into the boating lake. I swear if I could get my hands on them" she gritted her teeth, and you could see the anger in her face.

Sarah: "Oh my god that's awful! Poor kid"

Carla: "Yeah, I don't know what to do just now. She's just a shell of the girl she used to be"

Nick: "She'll get there eh, she's tough like her Mum" he said giving her a comforting smile.

Sarah: "Tell her she can come round to ours when Bethany gets home from school if she wants? Get her out of the house for a bit"

Bethany: "Yeah I'm sure I could cheer her up" she smiled.

Carla: "Thanks but she's actually going to Fayes for dinner, but the offer is appreciated. She got a new phone actually, here's her new number" she said and pulled out her own phone and passing it to Bethany to copy over the number.

Bethany: "I'll give her a text later, but tell her she knows where I am if she needs me"

Carla: "Thanks, I will do"

Carla arrived home that night and Chelsea was lying on the couch with her phone in her hands, playing some sort of game.

Michelle was stood over in the kitchen doing some leftover dishes.

Carla: "How has she been?" she asked softly.

Michelle: "She's hardly spoken to me, I've tried all day but she's not in the mood to speak to anyone"

Carla sighed: "I don't know what to do Chelle"

Michelle: "Just leave her, she'll speak to you when she's ready. Listen I'll get off, I'll see you in half an hour at the bistro, we still on for dinner?"

Carla: "Yeah, I'll see you then" she said as she let Michelle out.

She went off and got herself ready and came back to find Chelsea in the same position.

Carla: "Are you ready just to leave? We'll be going in about 10 minutes"

Chelsea: "Yep" she answered.

Carla: "I'm going to the Bistro with Michelle for dinner, I'll come and get you after it ok?"

Chelsea nodded, not looking away from her phone.

Carla: "You're not saying very much today are you?"

Chelsea: "Nope" she answered dryly.

Carla: "Is this because of yesterday?" she questioned.

Chelsea: "No"

Carla: "Then what is it?"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything.

Carla: "I wish you could talk to me" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "I wish you would shut up and stop questioning me everytime I'm quiet" she shot.

Carla: "Chelsea!" she scolded.

Chelsea: "Do you know what, I don't even want to go to Fayes, can I not just stay here" the attitude was gone, she just looked sad.

Carla: "It'll do you good to see her, and you've still not seen the baby either. Plus we've already had to cancel because of you being sick, it wouldn't be fair to do it again when they're expecting you"

Chelsea: "Fine whatever. Come on lets just go" she snapped, getting up and opening the door to the flat.

Carla: "What is wrong with you?" she shouted, purely through frustration.

Chelsea: "I HAVE DEPRESSION MUM. SOMETIMES I DONT WANT TO TALK, OR SEE PEOPLE. SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO SIT BY MYSELF AND NOT HAVE TO BE POLITE AND PRETEND THAT EVERYTHING IS OK WHEN ITS NOT!" she screamed back at her.

Carla: "Look come back in, we're not going anywhere if you're like this" she sighed sadly.

Chelsea: "No, lets just go"

Carla: "Chelsea..."

Chelsea: "Come on, I'm going to be late otherwise" she said and walked off.

Carla sighed, defeated, and followed her out.

Carla dropped her off at Fayes and told her she'd be there to pick her up after dinner.

Chelsea was sat in Fayes on the couch, Faye sitting next to her.

Chelsea: "So how are you doing?"

Faye just shrugged: "I'm ok I suppose. It's hard to get used to"

Chelsea: "Yeah I'm not surprised, must be strange"

Faye: "How are you getting on?" she asked seriously, concerned for her friend.

Chelsea: "I'm up and down, it's weird. I hate being like this"

Faye put her hand onto Chelsea: "It'll get better you know that eh"

Chelsea smiled and nodded: "Yeah, I hope so"

Anna came through with the baby in her arms and went over to Chelsea.

Anna: "She's finally woke up! Meet little Miley, do you want to hold her?" she said grinning down at the girl.

Chelsea: "Yeah sure" she held out her arms as Anna put the baby into them and instructed her how to hold her.

She looked down at the baby and smiled as she gurgled away in her arms.

Chelsea: "She's so cute" she said turning to Faye.

Anna: "She's right content there with you, you're a natural"

Chelsea just smiled and looked down again at the baby. She suddenly felt an overwhelming pang of sadness when she remembered that this could have been her holding her baby sister, the baby that her mother lost months before.

Chelsea: "Can you take her back?" she said as she stretched her arms out to Anna.

Anna took the baby and went off with her to get a bottle.

Faye: "Are you ok?" she asked Chelsea, noticing how quickly she'd went quiet.

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm not feeling too great. Do you mind if I go?"

Anna: "Oh are you sure darling? I could call your Mum?"

Chelsea: "No it's fine, I'll take a slow walk back. The fresh air might do me good. I'll come see you another time Faye?"

Faye: "Yeah sure, as long as you're ok?"

Chelsea forced a smile: "Yeah I'll be ok, I'll see you later"

She let herself out and walked along the street and she felt her heart pounding heart in her chest, the tears wanted so bad to come but she wasn't going to let it take over yet. She needed to get home"

She rummaged in her back and felt a slight bit of relief upon realising she still had her keys. Carla had been meaning to take them back from her, not wanting her to be home alone. She got herself inside the flat and locked the door behind her as her hands shook.

She let the tears take over, and they her body shook as it took over. She cried and cried and cried, struggling to breathe between sobs.

_"Please stop. Please just go away. I can't stand this, the pain, oh my god the pain. Why does this hurt so much. I just want it all to stop"_

Images flashed through her head again, and before she knew what she was doing, she had the medicine box out.

_"I can't do this anymore. I want it all to stop"_

She pulled out every box of tablets she could find, and popped them all out of the packets, lining them up along the counter. She went into the cupboard and found a bottle of red wine her Mum has stashed away. Slowly, she swallowed them over, gagging as they slid down her throat. The wine tasted sour on her tongue but she kept going, sobbing as she did until they were all gone. She put the empty bottle down on the counter and put her hand to her head feeling faint and sick. She took herself through to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, everything going black.

Carla and Michelle arrived at Annas and buzzed up.

Carla: "Can you tell Chelsea to come down Anna?"

Anna: "She went away ages ago Carla, did she not come and find you? She said she didn't feel well?"

Carla: "No she didn't, she's maybe went for a walk. I'll see you later"

As her and Michelle walked back to the flat she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. She tried to call Chelsea but it kept ringing out. When they arrived in the flat Carla went straight through to her daughters room and saw her lying on the bed.

Carla: "Chelsea" she said giving her a gently shake but she didn't respond.

Carla: "Chelsea" she was louder this time, giving her a more vigourous shake, but no reply.

Michelle: "Oh my god! Carla!" she shouted from the other room.

Carla: "Michelle I can't get her to wake up" she choked, panic rising in her chest.

Michelle appeared at the room door with the empty bottle and packets in her hand.

Carla: "Phone an ambulane now!" she cried.

Carla turned back to her daughter: "Chelsea! CHELSEA"

**And thats a shitty way to end it but if I kept going it would have been a mammoth chapter and would have taken me ages to upload. This was another hard one to write. I'll try and get the next one uploaded soon. Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	25. Chapter 23

**Helloha. Right here it is. This was such a bitch to write I'm not even going to lie. I really struggled with it hence the long update but I've done my best with it and I really can't sit and stew over it anymore so it's going up so I can move on to the next one! **

**On another note, the Victoria Courts fire starts in a week and a half! This makes me super excited cause it's one I can incorporate into my fic.**

**Anyhoos, enough rambling, please review :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, your reviews make my day :)**

She couldn't even hear the beeping anymore, it fell deaf on her ears as she sat there holding on tightly to the bruised hand of her 14 year old daughter. She had tubes coming out everywhere - hands, arms, and then her mouth. The ventilator was keeping her alive, her breathing was so laboured by the time they arrived at the hospital that they had no choice but to use it. Her eyes were closed, and if it hadn't been for the tubing and their surroundings, it could have been assumed that she was just sleeping and none of the previous events had happened.

They'd been in there for 12 hours and Carla hadn't left Chelseas side, she hadn't even let go of her hand - holding on tightly and praying that she pulled through.

Cause they didn't know. They didn't know what damage had been caused, if she would even wake up. Carla had collapsed into Michelles arms when they had told her that, it was the typical scene, Doctor coming out with a grim expression, trying to break it gently. She'd seen it so many times on tv, but had never expected it to be her on the recieving end of the news, not with her little girl.

Michelle walked into the room and Carla raised her head to look at her. Michelles eyes filled with tears once more at seeing her niece layed up on the bed like that. She sat on the empty seat next to Carla and wound her fingers through Carlas free hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Michelle: "Everyone is praying for her, they send their love" she said softly.

Carla just nodded in response and looked back Chelsea, rubbing her thumb back and forward over the 14 year olds hand.

Michelle: "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep babe"

Carla shook her head: "I'm not leaving her, I want to be here when she wakes up" the words came out her mouth so easily but she didn't even know if she believed them herself. She knew she might not wake up, but it just wasn't an option right now.

Michelle: "She might not wake up for ages yet, and she needs you to be strong when she comes round"

Carla: "I'm not leaving her Michelle" she said firmly, and Michelle knew better than to push it any further.

A nurse entered the room, which they did so every hour to check on her.

Carla: "How is she doing?" she asked as the nurse jotted things down in her yellow folder.

Nurse: "Her vital signs have improved slightly, it's just a matter of taking it as it comes just now" she said gently.

Carla nodded: "How soon could it be that she wakes up?"

Nurse: "We're keeping her sedated for a further 12 hours, then we'll slowly decrease it, and see if she can come round on her own"

Michelle: "See, she's going to be asleep longer, why don't you go home and get some sleep eh"

Carla: "I just don't think it's right to leave her. I'm her Mum, I should never have left her in the first place and we wouldn't be in this mess" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Michelle: "Hey don't you go blaming yourself, this isn't your fault darling ok"

Nurse: "We have facilities for family members just down the corridor, you can get a sleep and even get showered. There's no point staying here when she's going to be asleep, and your friend here will be with her, and if anything changes you'd only just be down the corridor"

Carla looked to Michelle and then to Chelsea. Her chest rose slowly up, and then back down again, the ventilator moving them how they should do on their own.

Michelle: "You need some rest Carla, you've been awake near enough 24 hours"

Carla nodded: "Ok, I'll see if I can get a sleep. But you promise..."

Michelle: "If anything changes I'll be with you in a heartbeat"

Carla: "Ok, I'll be back in a while then" she went over to Chelsea and leant down, kissing the youngster on her head before whispering 'I love you' and exiting the room.

It was early afternoon and six hours had ticked by as Michelle sat with girl. She spent some of the time speaking to her, telling her how much everyone loved her and how everyone would miss her and just how much they all needed her to pull through. Other times she'd just sit in silence, her own thoughts taking over. A soft knock was heard on the door before it opened revealing a familiar face.

Michelle: "Peter! You made it" she immediately stood up and the two embraced.

Peter: "Of course I did, she's my kid. Oh my god, look at her" he put his hand to his mouth as tears formed in his eyes.

Michelle ushered him over to the seat and he sat holding her hand.

Peter: "Chelsea, it's me, it's your Dad" he choked, he wanted to say more but he couldn't. The tears just kept falling from his eyes as he gripped tightly onto her hand.

Peter: "Where's Carla?" he asked turning to Michelle.

Michelle: "She's just down the corridor getting a sleep, she was absolutely knackered"

Peter nodded and turned back to Chelsea again.

Michelle: "I'll leave you alone if you want just now, I can go and check on Carla"

Peter: "Yeah that would be good, thanks Michelle"

When she left the room, she could see him pulling the chair up closer, stroking his hand over her head and speaking to her.

Michelle found her way to the family room, and walked in just as Carla was pulling her jacket back on, her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked wide-eyed at Michelle when she saw her walk in.

Michelle put her hands up: "Don't panic, Peters with her, I thought I'd give him time alone and check on you"

You could see Carla relax as she let out a sigh of relief: "When did he arrive?"

Michelle: "Just 10 minutes ago, I thought we could go and grab something to eat"

Carla: "I'm not really hungry" she shook her head turning her nose up at the prospect of food.

Michelle: "I'm not taking no for an answer, you can force something down with a cuppa. You need to eat, did you sleep ok?"

Carla: "I nodded on and off, but I do feel a bit better for it"

Michelle: "Good, and you'll feel better with food in your stomach too, come on"

Night time had came and Michelle had left just before 7, leaving Peter and Carla. Over the next few hours the doctors slowly decreased her sedation, and by morning she was totally off it. The two of them had taken it in turns to go and sleep, Peter refusing to leave the hospital as well.

Carla was sat with her when it happened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chelseas eyelid flicker. She lifted her head and stared at her daughters face, had she imagined it? No, there it went again. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked blearily at Carla.

Carla leant forward as tears formed in her eyes: "Hey baby girl" she managed to choke out.

Chelsea looked for a second but her eyes closed again just as Peter walked into the room.

Carla: "Get a nurse, she just opened her eyes"

Peter and the nurse arrived a few moments later and Carla explained what happened.

Nurse: "That's normal, she might not wake up fully for a while, but it's a good sign that she's starting to come round" she smiled.

Carla and Peter both exchanged hopeful smiles as they sat at either side of her. Michelle arrived shortly after and over the next few hours Chelsea slowly came round until she was pretty much awake, she couldn't speak though because of the ventilator which was also becoming a problem. The nurses were in and out the room every two seconds as she choked with the tube down her throat, trying to pull at it. Carla got upset and Michelle pulled her in close.

Nurse: "Don't worry it's normal, it's because she's awake so she's aware of it"

The nurse turned to Chelsea: "Stay calm darling, it needs to stay in just now. As long as you don't panic you'll be fine"

Chelsea blinked back the tears and nodded slowly as she tried not to allow herself to panic.

A doctor in green scrubs appeared in the doorway.

"Is it not about time you's took that out?" she asked the Nurse, seeing Chelsea fully awake.

Nurse: "No I don't think just yet"

Carla felt Chelsea pulled her hand away from her and she clenched her fist, popping her thumb up to the doctor to let her know she wanted it out.

Doc: "She's compos mentis, take it out" the doctor said firmly before walking off.

You could see Chelseas body relax with relief as the Nurse agreed and asked everyone to leave the room whilst they removed it. Carla stood outside the room on tenderhooks as she waited to get back inside. After what felt like forever the nurse appeared at the door and let them back in. Carla rushed straight to Chelseas side and took her hand.

Carla: "Hey baby" she choked through tears.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry" she rasped as the tears filled her eyes.

Peter: "Don't apologize darling, we're just glad you're ok" he said, relief flooding through his body.

Carla: "I was so scared we were going to lose you" she cried.

Chelsea: "I just wanted it all to stop"

Carla: "I know baby, and we're gonna get you better ok, please never feel like you have to do this ever again"

Chelsea nodded and lay her head back on the pillow.

Michelle: "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

Chelsea: "I'm tired" she answered wearily.

Carla: "Well you go back to sleep darling, I'll be here when you wake up ok"

Chelsea nodded and allowed herself to drop back off to sleep, not waking till the next again morning. When she woke, the nurse was in her room doing her observations and her Mother was asleep in the chair at the side of her bed.

Nurse: "Morning sweetheart, how you feeling?" she said kindly.

Chelsea: "I actually don't feel too bad, just a bit weak"

Nurse: "That's to be expected, you've been through the mill. Do you know where you are?"

Chelsea: "In the hospital?" she stated as if it was an obvious answer.

Nurse: "Yeah the hospital, but you're in intensive care. You're a very lucky girl"

Chelsea nodded: "I know, and thank you, for everything you's done"

Nurse: "Aw darling you don't need to thank me, I'm just glad you pulled through. You're Mum has hardly left your side"

At that, Carla stirred in the seat next to the bed and flickered her eyes open. Upon seeing Chelsea sitting up and awake she sat up and wiped her hair back from her face.

Nurse: "I'll leave you's two alone" she said gently and let herself out.

Chelsea: "Mum I'm so sorry, I can't believe what I've put you's through" she cried.

Carla: "Hey all that matters is you're alive and you're well, I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you" she said as sat forward and gripped Chelseas hand tightly, feeling the youngster squeeze it back.

Chelsea: "I know, I just couldn't stand it anymore"

Carla: "You should have came and got me, we could have worked it through, nothing is ever worth dying for baby" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "I didn't want to die, Mum"

Carla looked at her confused but Chelsea spoke again so she could explain.

Chelsea: "I just wanted the pain to stop. It was so intense, and it was the only way I knew I could stop it forever"

Carla: "Oh darling, come here"

She sat up on the bed and lay alongside Chelsea pulling her in close. Chelsea took in a deep breathe and was immediately calmed feeling her mothers warmth against her.

She was moved to another ward that day, and kept in for one final night before being told she was allowed home. Carla helped her into a pair of jeans and a hoody for leaving in, and put an arm around her as the two left the hospital where Peter was waiting for them with the car.

When they got back Carla ran Chelsea a bath, and she allowed herself to soak in it for a while before getting out and putting on a pair of clean pajamas. She went through and sat on the couch letting out a breath and putting her hand to her head.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked rushing over with concern filling her face.

Chelsea: "I'm ok I just felt a bit light headed" she said as she lay back onto the sofa.

Carla: "That's to be expected, you're body is still trying to recover. You need to take it easy and rest for a few days, I've got the week off from the factory, got everything covered so I can stay at home with you"

Chelsea: "You don't have to do that Mum, Dads here too, he can sit with me some days"

Carla:" Yes I do, I want to be here for you"

Chelsea: "You are though. It's not your fault Mum"

Carla: "What do you mean?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Chelsea: "I heard you, I don't know if it was when I was starting to wake or what, or if I was just aware of it. I heard you say if you hadn't left me then we wouldn't be in this mess. But it's not your fault and you can't blame yourself. You're the best Mum in the entire world and I know you're always there whenever I need you"

Carlas nodded and bit back the tears: "You know I love you more than anything don't you"

Chelsea: "Yeah I know you do, and I love you more than anything too, it just wasn't enough. I know it sounds selfish but I didn't think of anything else, I was so consumed by it that all I could think of was making it stop, no matter what the cost"

Carla: "I know darling, but please..."

Chelsea cut in before she got the chance to finish, knowing what she was about to say.

Chelsea: "I promise never again, I got such a fright waking up in there" the words caught in her throat as she became overwhelmed and the tears started to form.

Carla motioned her to sit up and she sat down and got her to put her head back down onto her lap. She clasped Chelseas hand with her own and the teen pulled her mothers arm over her body.

Carla: "We draw a line under it here ok. We don't have to speak about it if you don't want to, we can just focus on getting you the help and get you better"

Chelsea nodded: "You're never gonna let me be alone ever again are you?"

Carla: "Nope, probably not. Not for a long while anyway"

Chelsea: "I understand. I really am sorry" she said sadly.

Carla: "Hey what did I just say, we draw a line under it ok. You don't need to apologize, I still have you here and that's all I care about"

Chelsea let out a sigh and her eyes felt heavy.

Carla: "Do you want to go to bed?" she asked softly.

Chelsea: "Will you sleep beside me?" she asked turning her head to look up at her mother.

Carla: "Of course I will, go on through to my bed, I'll be through in a second"

Carla finally managed to sleep that night, holding Chelsea close and hearing her breathing just next to her was something she'd ever think she'd come to appreciate as much as she did.

A couple of days passed in the house, Carla fussing over Chelsea getting her to rest but Chelsea was getting restless.

Carla: "Would you just sit down please?" she asked from her seat on the couch but Chelsea was standing throwing a ball into the air and catching it.

Chelsea: "Mum I'm bored, can we not just take a little walk?" she moaned.

Carla: "I don't know if thats a good idea" she worried. She would have her stuck in a bubble if she could get her way.

Chelsea: "We don't have to go far, can even just go over and see Aunt Michelle? Please I'm getting cabin fever being stuck in this flat"

Carla: "You're meant to be resting. You still look peaky" she observed. She wasn't wrong either, Chelsea was still as white as a sheet.

Chelsea: "If I feel unwell we can come straight back, please Mummmmmm" she said and went over leaning her head on her shoulder and looking up at her with a petted lip.

Carla chuckled: "Put the lip away, ok we can go but if you feel the slightest bit unwell..."

Chelsea: "I'll tell you and we can come straight home" she said and walked off to put her shoes on.

They walked along the cobbles linking arms and Carla was constantly watching her out the corner of her eye. A familiar voice caused both of them to turn around.

Anna: "Hey Missy!" she said rushing over and enveloping Chelsea into a hug.

Anna: "Oh I'm so glad you're ok" she said still holding on to her tightly.

Chelsea: "I will be as long as you don't suffocate me" she laughed and Anna pulled apart from her.

Anna: "You gave everyone a scare" she said seriously.

Chelsea: "I know, I'm sorry" she answered looking at her feet.

Anna rubbed her hand on her arm: "We're just glad you're fine eh, you'll need to pop round soon. Faye hasn't stopped asking about you and Miley is dying on cuddles from her Auntie Chelsea"

Chelsea couldn't help but smile as she lifted her head back up.

Carla: "Oh Auntie Chelsea eh?" she said with raised eyebrows and a smile.

Anna: "You should have seen her with her, right little natural. Miley was so content with her" she beamed.

Carla: "Yeah well as long as she's just a natural with everyone elses babies and doesn't get any ideas"

Chelsea rolled her eyes: "Mum, gay, remember? Now unless things have changed I'm pretty sure you're not going to be made a grandmother anytime soon"

Carla laughed: "Oh yeah. God Grandmother, I don't see myself as the Grandma type"

Anna: "You get used to it, trust me. Anyway I better head off, don't be a stranger! And take care of yourself eh"

Chelsea: "I will Anna, see you later" she said as she waved the woman off.

Carla: "See the amount of people that care about you?"

Chelsea: "I know Mum" she sighed, she knew that people cared, but sometimes thats not enough.

As they walked into the Rovers she could feel people looking at her and turned to see, as they all gave gentle smiles. It was comforting in a way, but at the same time she hated being the topic of everyones conversation.

Chelsea: "And through the back we go" she said pulling on Carlas arm.

Michelle, Liz and Steve were in the back room, Sarah was minding the bar.

Liz: "Oh what a nice surprise this is! How you doing kiddo?"

Chelsea: "Yeah I'm ok thanks, just had to get out the house for a bit" she said as she sat down on the couch.

The next thing she knew a dog had jumped up onto her lap. She laughed and looked at Michelle and Steve confused.

Chelsea: "When did you's get a dog? Hes so cute!" she ran her hands over the dogs head and looked down at it with a smile on her face.

Michelle: "We're not keeping him, he jumped in the back of Steves cab without him noticing. We're going to find out who his owners are"

Chelsea: "Awch you's should totally just keep him! He's well sweet. Mum can we not..."

Carla: "No chance are you getting a dog in our flat missy so get that idea right out your head"

Chelsea: "You're such a killjoy" she answered looking disappointed.

Carla: "Sorry but do I really look like a dog person to you?"

Chelsea: "Well no but it wouldn't be yours, it would be mine" she said matter of factly.

Carla: "Nope, nope and nope some more"

Chelsea: "Can I get any pet then?"

Carla: "Sure you can"

Chelsea: "Really?" she asked hopefully her eyes brightening up.

Carla: "Yeah we can get you a pet rock, get it a little lead" she laughed.

Chelsea: "You're not even funny" she grumbled.

Michelle: "I loved having pets as a kid. Surely theres something she could have?"

Carla: "Michelle you're meant to be on my side with this" she tutted.

Michelle: "Oh come, look at that face. How can you refuse those big eyes" she chuckled as Chelsea sat there cuddling the dog with puppy dog eyes.

Carla: "I'll think about it. But you're not getting a dog, or a cat for that matter"

Chelsea: "Yay! Can I get a snake?"

Carla: "Oh my god no Chelsea" she answered horrified.

Liz: "Why on earth would you want a snake?!" she asked.

Chelsea: "They're cool" she shrugged.

Carla: "Yeah well they can be cool when you see them in pet shops or the zoo, I'm not having one of them in the flat. I'd never sleep knowing that was through in your room" she shuddered.

Chelsea: "You're such a wimp. Can I get some apple juice please?" she asked turning to Michelle.

Michelle: "Yeah just go through and get it darling"

Chelsea wandered through to the bar leaving them alone.

Michelle: "How has she been?" she asked softly.

Carla: "So-so really. She's still struggling, she tries to hide it but I can read her like a book and she forgets that. She's got her counselling session tomorrow though"

Liz: "That's good then eh, maybe do her some good to get back there"

Carla nodded: "Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do about schooling though, she's not ready to go back yet and even if she was I don't want her going there"

Chelsea: "I've told you before we should just pay for a permanent tutor to come round and teach me" she said entering the room with her glass of juice in her hand.

Carla: "You can't not go to school Chelsea, you need to socialise with people and not be stuck in the flat or factory all the time"

Liz: "Isn't there any other schools in the area?"

Carla: "There's Oakhill"

Michelle: "That won't be cheap"

Carla: "I don't care what it costs, just as long as she's getting an education"

Chelsea: "You could always just teach me the ropes of the factory, and then when the time comes I can take over from you" she grinned.

Carla: "Even if you did want to do that, you still have to go to school. Would you go to Oakhill?"

Chelsea shrugged: "I don't want to go to any school, but if I really have to then I'd take any over going back to Weathy high"

Carla: "I'll look into it then, we can see if we can get you enrolled ok" she smiled.

Chelsea: "Ok, but not for a while yet?"

Carla: "Not until you're ready kiddo" she said giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

They sat for a while longer before heading back to the flat, Carla was determined she was getting her to rest for the remainder of the day so the two ordered take out and lay on the couch watching movies.

Carla: "You better get to bed, you're up early for the counsellor" she said as the clock hand approached 10pm.

Chelsea nodded but still lay still on the couch, her body tired.

Carla: "How are you feeling about it?" she asked softly as she ran a hand over the 14 year olds hair.

Chelsea: "I'm kind of looking forward to it to be honest, it'll be nice to get everything out"

Carla: "Good, if it helps baby thats all that matters"

Chelsea: "Yeah it does a bit, but so does this" she said as she cooried into Carla further.

Carla smiled: "I'm glad it does, but don't be getting comfy, as much as I love this you need to get to bed. Can see in your eyes you're shattered"

Chelsea nodded as she yawned: "Ok, I'm moving"

She got up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

Carla: "I take it you're sleeping in my room again then?" she chuckled as Chelsea approached her bedroom door.

Chelsea: "Your bed is comfier than mine, you're always welcome to sleep in my bed" she laughed.

Carla: "No I'll pass on that kind offer. We really could be doing with getting you a new one anyway, tell you what why don't we go shopping for a new one tomorrow after the counsellor?"

Chelsea grinned: "Yes please! Thanks Mum"

Carla: It's more for my benefit so I can get my bed back to myself" she chuckled again.

Carla: "Right go and get to bed, I'll be through in a bit"

By the time Carla went through Chelsea was already cocooned in the duvet, quietly snoring away. Carla smiled upon the scene and climbed into the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, knowing tomorrow would be a hard one for them both.

**Crap ending. I really struggle with ending a chapter! Buttt it's done, please please please review :)**

**Thanks for everyones continued support,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, heres the next chapter! Someone had asked if I could make it so it wasn't so Chelsea centred, sorry to say but this fic is Chelsea centred, but I have tried to include some more chapters and a couple of paragraphs with Carla/Peter and Carla/Michelle. Hope this helps? Please read the bottom, looking for ideas :)**

She was sat on the seat, rubbing her palms together, her gaze fixed to the floor. She could feel Jess looking at her from across the table but still didn't look up at her. Instead she picked up the cup of water in front of her and took a gulp before looking at the clock on the wall to her left – she'd only been there 7 minutes. The wicker chair she sat on felt more uncomfortable than normal, she just wanted to get up and leave but Carla was sitting in the doctors waiting room and she knew she'd just get marched back in.

Jess: "Are you going to speak to me at any point?" she asked softly.

Chelsea lifted her head and let out a sigh as she looked at the woman.

Chelsea: "I suppose I'm going to have to aren't I?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Jess shook her head: "Nope you don't, but it might help if you do?"

Chelsea: "I feel stupid" she mumbled and looked back to the floor.

Jess: "Come on now you're not stupid, you just must have been feeling really low to take such desperate measures"

Chelsea nodded: "I couldn't take it, it took over everything – my thoughts, feelings, and that all affected everything else. I was being a total cow to my mum, I didn't want to eat. And then like I keep thinking of my arms and the scars and what can my life be now really? No one is going to love me, they'll take one look at my scars and thing I'm a loon, and that's the picture that's always going to be portrayed. Like when I go for a job, or try to make new friends, or go back to school. It just all seems pointless" she said sadly.

Jess: "Your scars will fade Chelsea, and even if they didn't, people aren't as judgemental as you may think"

Chelsea: "Yeah they'll fade, but not enough. And please don't lie to me to try and make me feel better, you know as well as I do the amount of stigma attached to mental health"

Jess dropped her gaze and had to stop for moment to think before she spoke again, cause she knew the teen in front of her had a point.

Jess: "Yeah ok, that's a fair point. But, you know there will always be people out there who aren't like that, are you willing to give up everything because theres a chance that someone will judge you? Listen kid, everyone's always going to judge you, but you rise above it and you let them know you're better than that. You're a smart girl, that's obvious from a mile off, you've got a great future ahead you just have to believe it"

Chelsea: "I thought you're meant to sit and listen, not give much feedback?" she teased.

Jess laughed: "You gonna tell me on me?"

Chelsea: "No, I kind of needed to hear it, so thank you"

Jess: "It's gonna be a long hard road but you'll get there. Each week we'll work through it, ok"

Cheslea: "Ok"

They sat for the rest of the session as Chelsea let everything she was thinking and feeling flow out, and by the time she finished she felt 10 times lighter.

She left the room and into the doctors waiting area and gave Carla a nudge who had her head in a magazine.

Carla: "An hour already? Is that a smile I see?" she asked grinning.

Chelsea: "It may be, quiet though you might scare it off" she laughed.

They went to the Rovers to get Michelle then the three of them headed into town. They managed to find a place for a lunch eventually, most places were full.

Chelsea: "Why is it so busy?" she asked as she took a seat at their table.

Carla: "No idea, I'm just glad we got somewhere my stomach was threatening to eat itself"

Carla turned to Michelle: "Do you want to share a bottle of red?"

Chelsea tutted and rolled her eyes from behind her menu. Both Carla and Michelle looked towards her, Carla putting her finger onto Chelseas menu and pulling it down so she could see her.

Chelsea: "Yes?"

Michelle: "The tutting?" she answered matter of factly.

Chelsea rolled her eyes again: "At the red wine, I swear my Mums gonna turn in to a glass of red wine"

Carla: " Oi you, whats that meant to mean?"

Chelsea: "It means that just cause wine is made from grapes, that it can't be classed as one of your five a day"

Michelle let out a burst of laughter and Carla couldn't help but smile at her retort.

Carla: "Fine, I'll have an orange juice. What are you having?"

Chelsea: "Do you actually have to ask that?" she asked not looking up from the menu.

Michelle: "You'll turn into a bloomin apple you will, all that juice you drink"

Carla: "Have you's decided what you's are having for food?"

Chelsea: "Lasagne, with the chips and a side of garlic bread and onion rings please!" she answered and closed the menu popping it back into its stand.

Michelle: "Are you serious? You're not getting all of that" she asked wide-eyed.

Carla: "No she can have it, I don't know what that counselling session today has done to her but she's definitely got an appetite back!"

Michelle: "Carla she'll be sick if she eats all that" she looked to her dissaprovingly.

Carla: "She won't eat it all, but if she wants to pick at them all then so be it"

Michelle: "I still think you should cut out one of the extra sides"

Chelsea: "You's two are like an old married couple arguing over me. Aunt Michelle its my Mums decision, she knows best" she grinned cheekily.

Michelle: "Yeah well she wasn't there when..."

Chelsea: "We swore we'd never speak of that" she cut in looking at her seriously.

Carla: "Speak of what?" she asked confused, her gaze flitting between the two them.

Chelsea: "Nothing. Fine I'll cut it down to one side, just the garlic bread please"

Carla: "No chance, what's this you's are hiding from me?" she asked a smile at the corner of her lips.

Michelle: "When you were in LA..."

Chelsea: "AUNT MICHELLE"

Michelle: "We went to an all you can eat buffet"

Chelsea: "Oh dear god why isn't she stopping" she muttered looking down at the table with her head in her hands.

Michelle: "And she well and truly took advantage of the all you can eat part, despite our warnings"

Chelsea: "And I was totally fine, the end. Anyway, are we ordering now?" she asked tapping her fingers on the table.

Carla: "Go on Michelle" she encouraged.

Michelle: "We literally got in the front door and she was sick everywhere. All the way up the stairs, in the living room, and over the bathroom before she eventually managed to get her head down the toilet"

Chelsea: "The flat smelled of disinfectant for days, poor Steve" she said queitly from the opposite side of the table.

Michelle: "It was awful. I can laugh now but by god, she was like the bloody excorcist"

Chelsea: "I still say I had food poisoning"

Michelle: "You did not have food poisoning" she objected.

Carla: "Ok, definitly just the one side, and we can share it"

Chelsea: "Fine. Not that you have anything to worry about though cause I won't ever make that mistake again"

They sat and had lunch before heading off to the shops. Three furniture stores later and Chelsea had eventually settled on the bed she wanted, and chosen all the bedding for it.

When they got back Carla headed to the bistro to meet and Chelsea went off to meet Bethany.

Bethany: "So what do you want to do then?" she asked as they sat on the bench outside her Grans salon.

Chelsea shrugged: "Dunno, take a walk somewhere?"

Bethany: "Red Rec?"

Chelsea: "Yeah why not" she said standing up, the two of them walking off.

Bethany: "How weird is it that your Mum is going out with my Uncle" she said turning up her face.

Chelsea: "They're not going out" she said in a voice imitating Carla.

Chelsea: "I swear she thinks I'm an idiot, I see the way she looks at him"

Bethany: "Yeah I've seen the way he looks at her too"

Chelsea: "To be fair, I'm happy with Nick. You're Uncles a decent bloke, I wouldn't mind if they went out"

Bethany: "Is he anything like your dad?"

Chelsea laughed: "God no, nothing alike. And that's probably a good thing, my Dads awesome and I love him to pieces but I don't want another Peter. Our lives were very unpredictable when he was here"

Bethany: "Hey wait, isn't that your Mum going into the Rovers with your Dad?" she asked pointing over.

Chelsea turned and Bethany was right: "What the actual hell? I thought she was going to meet Nick!"

Bethany: "Do you want to go over?" she asked tugging on her arms slightly trying to take her in that direction but Chelsea pulled back.

Chelsesa: "No come on, I'll speak to her later" she answered and the two turned around and kept walking.

Bethany: "Would you not want them to get back together?"

Chelsea: "No way in hell. I miss him, but they just didn't work together. First the alcoholism then cheating with Tina, our house was a constant battlefield. We don't need that" she answered annoyed, the prospect of them getting back together really had annoyed her.

In the pub Carla was sat in a booth with a glass of wine in her hand and Peter sat opposite with a glass of orange juice. He was smiling across at her but she was glaring back at him.

Carla: "Don't think this means anything" she said straight to the point.

Peter: "No I know that, but it's nice to spend time with you"

Carla: "I thought we were here to speak about Chelsea?" she pointed out.

Peter: "Yeah we are" he remembered, and swiftly moved back on topic.

Peter: "How is she?" he asked gently.

Carla: "She's up and down. She had the counsellor today though and that seemed to go well"

Peter: "That's good, hopefully it will make a big difference. Is she still on the meds?"

Carla: "Yeah she is, I give them to her each night now though. I've got everything locked away just in case, I'm constantly worried that I'm going to find her one morning and shes going to be..." she choked, she couldn't get out the last word, she didn't want to even utter it.

Peter put his hand across the tabled and gripped hers tightly.

Peter: "Hey she's not going to be ok, you're doing amazing with her"

Carla nodded and blinked back the tears before pulling her hand back but nevertheless giving him a thankful smile.

Peter: "You can see you're knackered though"

Carla laughed: "Yeah well I don't sleep well these days"

Peter: "Maybe I could help out more? She could stay every second weekend or something, give you a bit of a break?"

Carla: "Oh I don't know" she answered, unsure of the idea.

Peter: "I'll look after her Carla. I won't let anything happen" he promised.

Carla: "Ok, well I'll speak to her and see what she says then"

Peter: "Thank you"

Chelsea and Bethany were walking through the red rec and had stopped to sit down at one of the benches. In the distance Chelsea seen a group of faces that made her stomach drop and she bounced to her feet.

Bethany: "Whats wrong with you?" she asked looking puzzled.

Chelsea: "Can we please just go?" she pleaded.

Bethany: "Why what's going on?" she looked around and the group got close enough for Bethany to recognise them.

Jessica: "Bethany, I thought you'd have had better taste than to hang around with her" she spat looking Chelsea up and down.

Chelsea: "Listen I'll go, I'll see you later" she murmured to Bethany before trying to walk off.

Bethany: "Chelsea wait up, I'm coming with you"

Perri: "Really? You'd rather hang about with her than us? Do you know what she is?" she spoke looking in disgust at the two girls.

Bethany: "Yeah she's a normal person like you and I except she likes girls. Grow the hell up, at least she's not a total bitch like you lot"

Molly: "Who do you think you're talking to?" she asked stepping forward.

Bethany: "And you! You were meant to be her friend"

Molly: "Things change. People change" she glanced to Chelsea but brought her gaze back to Bethany.

Bethany: "She didn't change Molly, you did. Come on Chels" she linked her arm around her friends and walked away from the three of them.

When they were out of sight of the girls Chelsea turned around to Bethany.

Chelsea: "I can't believe you did that for me" she spoke in disbelief.

Bethany: "You're my best friend, you think I'm going to let those silly cows tell me who to be friends with? I'm not miss popular at school anyway so I don't care"

Chelsea flung he arms around her tightly: "You're the best"

Bethany: "You can buy the chips tonight then as a thank you" she laughed as Chelsea unwound her arms.

Chelsea: "I might even stretch to a kebab tonight after that!"

Back in the pub, Peter had left and Carla was sat on her own when Michelle came over with two glasses, one for her and one for Carla.

Michelle: "I thought you were meeting Nick tonight?"

Carla: "Yeah so did I" she sighed.

Michelle: "What happened?"

Carla: "I could give you a million guesses and you still wouldn't get it. Remember Erica? Well she's back, and she's pregnant"

Michelle: "Oh babe, thats put the stoppers on anything yous had going then yeah?"

Carla nodded: "Yeah, maybe for the best anyway"

Michelle: "So what was Peter wanting?" she enquired, her nose getting the better of her.

Carla: "To talk about Chelsea. If she's up for it then we're going to have her spend every second weekend with him, it'll be good for them to spend more time together and to be perfectly honest Michelle I need the break. You know that she is my absolute world but I'm so drained from constantly worrying about her all the time. Does that make me sound like a bad Mum?"

Michelle: "No way, it's understandable that's how you're feeling. You should have said you were struggling, you know we can take her any time you need a break, besides we love having her, you know that"

Carla: "Thanks Chelle, I might start taking advantage of that"

Michelle: "You look beat. You should go home, have a hot bath and curl up on the sofa. Chelsea will probably be out a while yet anyway"

Carla: "Do you know what that's not a bad idea. I'll see you later" she leant over and pecked her friend on the cheek before leaving the pub.

Chelsea and Bethany were sat on the wall outside the kebab shop both tucking into their food, Chelsea getting the chilli sauce everywhere.

Bethany: "Can't take you anywhere can we!" she giggled as she chucked a napkin at her.

Chelsea: "I don't even care, it's so good" she answered through a mouthful of food.

"Chelsea remember and chew that" Sally laughed seeing the two girls on the wall.

Chelsea: "I will Sally. What you's been getting?" she asked eyeing up the bag in Tims hand.

Sally: "Fish suppers, couldn't be bothered cooking tonight"

Chelsea: "Don't blame you, well enjoy"

Sally: "Thanks you too, and remember, chew" she chuckled as her and Tim turned and walked off.

Bethany: "What you doing tomorrow night? Want to hang out after school again?"

Chelsea: "I can't, I'm starting this group therapy thingy. First steps to positive mental health and wellbeing" she said rolling her eyes.

Bethany: "Sounds like a drag"

Chelsea: "Yeah but you never know, it might help"

Bethany: "At least you're trying anyway eh. Oh well, Friday then?"

Chelsea: "You still staying over? I think my Mum is gonna order us food in"

Bethany: "Yeah can't wait. Need me to bring anything?"

Chelsea shook her head: "Nope I've got everything covered. I'll text you before then though. Anyway I better go, it's nearly half 9 and my Mum will hit the roof if I'm late"

Bethany: "Yeah same! Catch you later, and thanks for the kebab"

Chelsea grinned as she waved her off and headed home. When she got in Carla was lying on the couch with her eyes shut, the music was on low and as per usual a glass of red wine was sat on the table next to her.

Chelsea: "Are you asleep?" she mused.

Carla opened her eyes: "No it's called relaxing. How was your night?"

Chelsea: "Yeah it was good, we went for a walk. We bumped into Jess, Molly and Perri though, but Bethany was amazing, you should have heard her"

Carla: "What did she say?"

Chelsea: "Just that she'd be friends with who she wanted and at least I wasn't a total cow like them" she grinned.

Carla chuckled: "Well that's good. She's not as bad as I thought she was"

Chelsea: "Yeah she's cool. Anyway, why were you in the Rovers with my Dad earlier?"

Carla: "What you been spying on me?"

Chelsea: "Please like I don't have better things to do, I seen you go in before we went to the Red Rec. You's aren't getting back together are you?"

Carla: "God no!" she exclaimed, almost offended.

Chelsea: "Well why were you with him then?" she asked with raised eyebrows, sitting down on the other two seater.

Carla: "If you must know we were talking about you. We thought, that if you wanted, that you could go and stay with him every second weekend?"

Chelsea: "Are you kidding that would be amazing! I'd love to spend more time with him! When can I go?"

Carla: "Really? Well I'll speak to him and we'll get it arranged for a couple of weeks, cause he's still here for another 3 days anyway" she answered, relief flooding through her body.

Chelsea: "Awesome! Anyway, I'll leave you to relax, I'm going to go and do some school work before bed"

Carla: "School work? What did that counsellor say to you today?" she asked, pleasantly surprised by her daughters attitude.

Chelsea shrugged: "Just stuff, but it made me think, and I want to make more of an effort and help with my recovery. I know it's not going to be that simple but I'm willing to do whatever it takes"

Carla: "I'm so proud of you baby, you know that right?"

Chelsea smiled and leant down wrapping her arms around her mother.

Chelsea: "I love you" she said softly.

Carla: "I love you too, to the moon and back"

Chelsea: "I'll see you in the morning, night" she grinned and headed off to her bedroom, allowing herself to get stuck into her schoolwork and heading to bed, sleep coming easily and it felt like the longest time since she had actually done it, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**THE END. Joking, not the end of this fanfic yet :P Please review, I'm gonna try for one more chapter before the fire! I've still not decided on what I'm planning for the fire yet, and how strictly I'm going to have it running with the events on the show, so if anyone has any ideas they have then throw them at me :)**

**Thanks,**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	27. Chapter 25

**Ok so I figured something out and kind of realised I'd made a muck up with something, however I'm going to use it to my advantage to make a storyline out of it :) You's will see what I mean, I think the fire is going to be a couple of chapters away. Cause I want it done to the highest standards so I'm waiting until the next couple of weeks episodes are done and I can re-watch them so I get it spot on :) In the meantime, here's the next chappy! Thanks again for my reviews :)**

"No way! Are you kidding, my Mum would kill me if she found out!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Bethany: "Thats why you don't tell her, duh" she said taking another drag of the cigarette before offering it to Chelsea again.

Chelsea looked to her friend then back to the cigarette before reluctantly taking it from her and holding it in front of her face, watching the silvery whisp of smoke rise from the tip.

Bethany: "You know you actually need to put it in your mouth right"

Chelsea: "I'm getting to it!" she snapped, and placed it between her lips before taking a long drag, and immediately coughing violently.

Bethany laughed as she took it out of Chelseas hands: "It gets easier"

Chelsea: "I think I just killed my lungs" she coughed.

Bethany: "Here take a drink of juice" she said handing her the bottle of lucozade. Chelsea gulped at it before putting the lid back on and giving her it back.

Bethany: "Now try again" she said handing her the cigarette.

Chelsea looked reluctant but did it nevertheless, this time she didn't cough as much.

Bethany: "See I told you it gets easier"

Chelsea: "I feel sick, and it stinks" she moaned.

Bethany: "You manage to get past that"

Chelsea: "I'd rather not, you can keep them. Really it's so gross. Anyway I better be heading back, I need to meet my Mum at the Rovers at 5 O'clock"

Bethany: "Chels, it's quarter past 5 now" she answered tapping her watch.

Chelsea: "Oh god she's going to kill me, my phones dead too. Right I'm gonna run, I'll see you tomorrow!"

By the time she'd reached the rovers she had a stitch in her side but that wasn't slowing her down much, she could bear that more than being on the recieving end of her mothers temper. When she walked in Carla was nowhere to be seen but Liz indicated to go through the back.

Chelsea: "Please tell me she's unaware of the time" she asked hopefully.

Liz chuckled: "No and if I were you I'd get your butt through there sooner rather than later"

Chelsea groaned and went through to the back room, she hesitated slightly as her hand hovered over the handle but gritted her teeth and slowly opened the door.

Carla immediately bounced to her feet to face her: "What time do you call this?" she fumed.

Chelsea: "It's 20 to 6, I'm sorry my phone died and I came as soon as I realised the time" she managed between breaths, still knackered from the run there. She dropped herself onto the couch and let herself relax slightly.

Carla: "I was worried sick, anything could have been wrong"

Chelsea: "Oh Mother stop overexaggerating, it's 40 minutes, not 3 days" she answered rolling her eyes.

Carla: "Enough of the backchat" she snapped.

Chelsea: "Sorry" she grumbled and stood up to walk past her mother and into the kitchen.

Carla: "What are you doing?"

Chelsea turned so she was face to face with her: "I'm getting a drink of water is that ok with you or would you prefer it if I dehydrated?"

Chelseas heart dropped as she saw Carlas nose twitch, and she knew that look well. Carla leant forward so she was slightly closer to Chelsea and sniffed a couple more times.

Carla: "Have you been smoking?" she accused.

Chelsea: "Don't be stupid, like I'm going to smoke" she scoffed.

Carla: "Why do you smell like cigarettes then?"

Chelsea: "I must have walked past someone that was smoking"

Michelle: "C'mere Chelsea" she said and the young girl approached her.

Michelle: "Open your mouth and breathe" she instructed.

Chelsea: "Ew no you're not smelling my breath thats disgusting"

Michelle: "Something to hide?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

Chelsea sighed and looked between her Mother and Michelle.

Chelsea: "Fine I tried a cigarette ok, but it was only two puffs and it was disgusting, I hated it"

Carla: "Knew it! Honestly Chelsea when will you learn?"

Chelsea: "Oh come on like you never tried it when you were a teen?"

Carla: "I never actually! Didn't see the appeal, it's expensive, makes you cough loads and it stinks" she answered.

Chelsea turned to Michelle and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Michelle: "Yeah I did actually try it but hated it, it made me feel sick"

Chelsea: "That's exactly how I felt, Bethany said it gets easier, I don't want to make it easier"

Michelle: "Oh Bethany was it?"

Chelsea: "Oh god, please don't say anything! If her Mum finds out she'll kill her" she pleaded.

Carla: "Yeah kind of like your Mum" she answered with a straight face, visibly annoyed.

Chelsea: "Mum I'm sorry ok, she wanted me to try it so I did but honestly it was awful, I won't do it again"

Carla: "You better not do you hear me?"

Chelsea: "I promise! So is that it, no punishment?" she grinned.

Carla chuckled: "You're kidding right? Grounded for the weekend and I'll have your phone madam"

Chelseas face dropped and she reluctantly pulled the mobile out of her pocket and handed it to Carla.

Michelle: "I swear when she frowns she reminds me of Paul, it's eerie" she said as she looked at the girl.

Chelsea: "I wouldn't frown if people would stop giving me reasons to" she said turning and looking at Carla.

Carla: "Yeah well stop being a little madam and I won't have to punish you!" she retorted.

Carla: "Anyway come on lets get home so I can put dinner on"

Chelsea: "She means pierce holes into the plastic film and put it into the microwave by the way. Have you ever thought that my moods could be down to the processed crap that you feed me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Carla just shook her head and pointed at the door: "Move!" she instructed and Chelsea mumbled a goodbye to Michelle before turning and leaving.

Back at the flat, Carla was sat at the table with her laptop and Chelsea had been through in her bedroom still in a strop about being grounded and having her phone taken off her. Carla had left her alone knowing she would come out of her mood in her own time. She eventually strolled out her room and went to the back of Carlas chair and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry for being a moody cow" she apologized sincerely.

Carla couldn't help but smile and turned her head slightly towards her: "It's ok, do you want some dinner now?"

Chelsea: "I'll have some toast in a little while, I'm not overly hungry. I was thinking about something earlier that Aunt Michelle said about me looking like Paul, and I worked it out that you were married to him when you fell pregnant with me" she said as she pulled out the chair next to Carla, taking a seat.

Chelsea went on: "So what I don't understand, and I don't know why I've never thought of this before now, is why I was given the name Connor? Surely it should have been Donovan, cause I wasn't Pauls kid, and I couldn't take my biological fathers name for the obvious reasons, so why was it Connor?"

Carla sighed and shut the laptop lid slowly before turning to her daughter.

Carla: "We gave you the name Connor because we were going to keep you" she said slowly.

Chelsea looked shocked: "You were?"

Carla nodded: "Paul wasn't keen on it, but I wasn't keen on the idea of giving you up for adoption. He eventually came round to it and said that he would step in and act as your father. But when you were born...and baby you have to understand how hard it was for me ok?" she said softly as she leant over and took Chelseas hands in hers.

Chelsea nodded: "I know, go on"

Carla: "I found it hard to look at you, I was constantly reminded of what happened. We thought I might have pushed passed it, so signed your birth certificate as Chelsea Connor with Paul down as your father, but then your Aunt Marge and Uncle George came to visit and it just seemed like the right decision for all of us. I thought you would have had a much better life than we could have offered you, we weren't your typical Mam and Dad couple - Marge and George were meant to be that kind of couple. I'm sorry darling" she looked at her trying to judge what Chelsea was thinking, expecting her to burst out crying or her temper to blow.

Chelsea just nodded with an accepting look: "Ok, I was just curious" she said and got up and went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Carlas eyes followed her as she walked to the fridge before throwing herself down on the couch and looked over totally perplexed.

Carla: "That's it?" she asked as she went over and took a seat beside her.

Chelsea: "What do you mean is that it?" she answered, puzzled.

Carla: "I just, I half expected you to take it differently that's all"

Chelsea took a mouthful of water and swallowed it down before speaking again: "Well don't get me wrong yeah I'm gutted, I wish I'd grown up with you around but I can't change it now so theres no point in flipping out about it" she shrugged.

Carla: "What does Jess say to you on a Wednesday afternoon?!"

Chelsea: "My counsellor is a genius mother, lets face it" she smirked with a glint in her eye.

Carla: "Yeah I don't know what she's doing but tell her to keep it up, I love this new attitude" she smiled happily, and took the bottle off water off Chelsea taking a drink of it herself.

Chelsea: "So was there definitely no chance I could have been Pauls? Cause you's obviously would have...you know, done the deed we'll call it...so there could have been a chance?" she asked cringing at the conversation.

Carla: "It's not possible, we were always really careful, with...you know"

Chelsea: "Yep I get the drift, but you do know that theres still chances, and even the conception date might not have been totally accurate so you can never know. You's should have done a paternity test"

Carla: "We would have done that if there had been any doubt but there wasn't. Why are you so insistent on this?"

Chelsea: "I just think that sometimes contraception doesnt always work and the dates can get mixed and you's should have double checked to be sure"

Carla: "You didn't even look like him when you were born" she reasoned.

Chelsea: "I know but I didn't look like 'him' either. I was all you apparently" she said proudly.

Carla: "Who told you that?" she smiled slightly.

Chelsea: "Aunt Michelle, she said I was the perfect little bundle, Mummys double" she smiled back.

Carla laughed: "Yeah well that you were. But I'm still really sure on this"

Chelsea: "But earlier Aunt Michelle said..."

Carla: "Yeah she said when you frown you remind her of Paul, but that could happen with anyone" she interjected.

Chelsea: "I still just think it's strange is all" she opined.

Carla: "I personally think you let your imagination run a bit wild missy" she joked tapping the top of Chelseas head with her finger.

The conversation was dropped and no more was said on the matter until a couple of days later when Chelsea was at Michelles in the back room, Carla was at the factory. Chelsea had sat filling Michelle in on her conversation with Carla and some more of her own thoughts.

Chelsea: "So what do you think?" she quizzed.

Michelle: "I think your Mums right and you think too much" she mused.

Chelsea: "But you said it yourself that I looked like him, and lets not forget the amount of people that commented on how much I also look like you?"

Michelle: "I said you reminded me, not that you looked like him" she cut in.

Chelsea: "Oh my god, same diff Aunt Michelle" she sat down opposite her because she had been pacing back and forward.

Michelle: "Why won't you let this go?"

Chelsea: "I'm just not convinced ok, and besides, I'd much rather be Pauls daughter than my biological fathers kid, at least I would have been made through an act of love. And I know, so gross to even think about but still come on, why can't we just humour me?"

Michelle: "Because theres nothing we can do about it now anyway! Paul is dead, so we can't check even if we wanted"

Chelsea: "Aha! But there are ways and means" she leant down into her bag and pulled out paper with printed writing on it and handed it across the table to Michelle.

Michelle skimmed her eyes over the paper before looking back up at her: "What is this?"

Chelsea: "Ok, cut a long story short. I went looking online, and short of checking the other guys DNA against mine, then the only other option is that we can check the suspected fathers immediate family. The scientisty people do something with the DNA and can figure it out, I don't know the ins and outs, I'm fourteen I can barely understand high school biology. But still, we could check yours, and your Mum and Dads, and they can figure it out from that"

Michelle shooked her head and ran her hand through her hair before handing the paper back over to her: "You're off your head kiddo"

Chelsea: "Why not though! Theres no reason to say no, well the money aspect but it can't be that bad and lets be frank my Mums not exactly short on cash is she. And can you imagine, you might actually be a real Auntie to me, not that I think any less of you now but still"

At that Carla walked in and Chelsea tried to stuff the paper back into her bag but Carla swooped in quickly grabbing them from her. She read over the front page and sighed as she placed them onto the table.

Carla: "We're not still on this are we?" she moaned.

Chelsea: "I don't get why you's are so against it. If he's not the biological father then fair enough, but if he is then it'll make me feel better. It's not going to be bad in any way" she answered trying to convince them.

Michelle: "Chelsea go through to the bar just now please, get Liz to get you a juice and sit on the barstools, I need to talk to your Mum"

Chelseas eyes lit up hopfully: "Is it about..."

Michelle: "Go Chelsea!"

Chelsea frowned but obeyed nevertheless, leaving the two women alone in the room.

Carla: "You honestly better not be telling me that you think we should do it" she spoke seriously.

Michelle rubbed her temple with her thumb before looking up at her friend.

Michelle: "Carla I've thought it for a while and she does have a hint of Paul about her, you can't deny it. Even the way she laughs" she reminded.

Carla: "It's a coincidence then" she snapped.

Michelle: "Yeah you know what maybe it is, but lets just say you's did muck up with calculations, or the contraception you's used wasnt quite as effective as it should have been, she could be Pauls, and I don't see the harm in doing the test. If its negative then nothing changes, but if it's positive, not only does it make her feel a lot better it opens up so much for her. She could have a Gran and Grandad, my Mum and dad Carla!"

Carla: "So what, so we've to do the test then? All just because of a tiny resemblance and the ramblings of a 14 year old?"

Michelle: "Well I'm willing to, if you are"

Carla: "Fine, we'll do the test" she sighed, defeated.

They called Chelsea back through and told her the news which she was totally over the moon at despite Carlas reservations about the whole idea. They managed to get Michelles parents to send samples to the place that were dealing with it, along with Chelsea and Michelles samples so they could test the 3 adults and see if it matched up with hers. Thanks to Carla paying to get it processed faster, they had the results just under two weeks later.

Carla arrived home and found Chelseas sitting on the sofa with Michelle opposite her and a letter in the young girls hands.

Carla: "Is that the results?" she asked as she put her handbag and keys down onto the table and sat next to Michelle on one of the two seaters. They both nodded but didn't speak, still looking at the sealed envelope clasped between Chelseas fingers.

Carla: "Aren't you going to open them?"

Chelsea shook her head: "I can't, you do it. And then just tell me" she got up and handed her the letter before pacing the living room floor.

Carla took a deep breathe and opened the envelope. She looked down at the paper and turned to Chelsea, parting her mouth slightly getting ready to deliver the results to her daughter.

Carlas mouth felt dry and it felt like forver to all of them before she managed to choke out the words.

"Pauls your father"

**There you go guys. So yeah my mistake was that she shouldn't have been called Chelsea Connor, but that's me found my way around it anyway, and then I thought why not add a bit more to it. This listerally came to me like 2 hours ago and I just fired it out onto paper. Not a very exciting chapter in terms of stuff going on but its a little plot twist and there will be plenty action to come when I do the fire episodes! Also, if you's have any ideas, any characters you'd like to see more of etc then chuck ideas at me :) As always, please review, and thanks again for the continued support on this fic,**

**CharmedSuperGirl **

**x**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Apologies for the long wait on the chapter. My schedule just now is just so hectic so I'm only really getting weekends to write. I have literally used majority of my weekend writing this chapter though just so I could give yous an update. Please please please review, and if you's do I'll maybe just push myself for another update next weekend! Thanks everyone for your reviews on the last chapter.**

"Pauls your father" Carla repeated as Chelsea stood frozen to her spot.

Chelsea said nothing but extended her hand and Carla placed the letter into it. She stood reading over it trying to process it all. She looked up at her Mother and Aunt, her actual blood Aunt, she shook her head and dropped the letter onto the coffee table in front of her.

Chelsea: "I need to get some fresh air" she said and went to walk off but Michelle jumped off the seat.

Michelle: "Aren't you going to say anything? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked.

Chelsea turned and she felt the tears stinging in her eyes: "It just changes so much" she choked out.

Carla stood up at this point and walked towards her: "I know it does baby but..."

Chelsea stepped backwards from her mother and cut it: "No you don't know, how could you possible know how this feels?"

Chelseas face was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion, the tears were no longer stinging her eyes, they were flowing freely down her rosy cheeks as she stopped herself from fighting them.

Michelle: "Chelsea don't take it out on your Mum sweetheart, it was you who wanted to know this" she said softly trying to reason with her.

Chelsea: "I know but I didn't even think of the implications it brought with it! I never let myself think that far ahead because you's were so damn convinced that he wasn't my father!"

Carla: "Look I know why you're upset Chelsea" she spoke softly and took the girls hand in hers but Chelsea snatched it back.

Chelsea: "Yeah, why am I upset? What am I feeling right now Mum?" she snapped angrily.

Carla: "It's a shock, it's obviously going to take a while to get your head around"

Chelsea: "No you don't understand! He was my father! If you's had just checked at the time, if yous had realised I was Pauls, that my DNA was both yours and his? You wouldn't have had to give me away, you wouldn't have found it hard to look at me because I was yours AND Pauls baby girl! I could have grown up with yous" she cried.

Michelle: "Baby I know this is hard but we can't look at what ifs" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "Why the hell not? Why can't I be mad that I was brought up by other people when it was totally unnessecary? Why can't I be mad that I've missed out on all this time with a Mother, Gran and Grandad, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin, and a Father who I'm now never going to be able to meet? It was hard enough that I missed out on all this time with you Mum but at least I have you now, but I'm never going to know my Dad"

She broke down into tears, and this time when Carla moved forward to embrace her, she let her. She let her Mother pull her in tightly as she tried to soothe her, but all Chelsea could do was cry.

It had been a couple of days since they had found out about Paul, and Chelsea was starting to cope with the news a bit better. She was still a bit quiet sometimes but they knew she would take a while to process it. Michelle had called up her parents and they'd agreed to come earlier than they had planned for the wedding so that they could spend time with Chelsea, which just so happened to be today.

Chelsea was in her bedroom, her hair was poker straight and she was trying to apply mascara but her hands kept shaking and she just kept getting it on her eye. Carla watched amused from the bedroom door before going over and kneeling in front of her so there heads were at the same level. She grabbed the make up remover wipes and gently pulled it over Chelseas eyes to remove the dark blotches.

Carla: "Why are you trying to put make up on anyway? You never wear make up?"

Chelsea: "I want to look pretty, so they can at least be like 'Well our grandaughters a bit of a headcase but look what a gorgeous girl our son produced' you know?" she answered.

Carla: "Ok number one - you're not a headcase. Number two - you're gorgeous without this stuff. And number three - they're going to love you, how could they not?"

Chelsea smiled at her Mum and leant forward putting her arms around Carlas neck and letting out a sigh: "I love you Mum"

Carla: "I love you too, now stop stressing and give me your face again so I can wipe the rest of this muck off" she chuckled in her ear.

Chelsea laughed and pulled apart, closing her eyes to let her Mother continue. They walked to the Rovers and Carla turned to Chelsea.

Carla: "Right, you ready? I'll be in the bar if you need me at any point ok"

Chelsea clasped her mothers hand: "I know I said I wanted to go alone but come through with me please, I want you there"

Carla: "Of course baby, whatever you feel most comfortable with ok" she said placing her hand on her daughters cheek.

Chelsea took a deep breath and the two walked through the set of green doors into the pub. Michelle smiled at the two of them when caught sight of them.

Michelle: "They're so excited to meet you honey"

Chelsea forced a smile and nodded, her stomach doing somersaults. When they went into the back room Carla stood at the side of Chelsea with her arm around her comfortingly. The couple in front of them both grinned over at her and her grandmothers eyes filled with tears.

Helen: "She's so beautiful" she choked as she turned round to look at Barry who nodded proudly at his wife before turning back to look at his granddaughter.

Helen: "Can I get a hug?" she asked extending her arms.

Chelsea nodded and moved into her grandmothers embrace, feeling strangely comforted by the woman. When they pulled apart Chelsea had tears in her eyes too. Barry pulled her in next, before holding her at arms length.

Barry: "Let me get a good look at you! You definitely don't get your height from our side, you're a shorty aren't you" he chuckled.

Chelsea laughed: "I get that a lot"

Helen: "It's amazing, you look more like your Aunt Michelle than you do your Dad" she said looking between that.

Michelle: "Yeah she gets that a lot too" she smiled.

Helen: "You're definitely your Mums double though, I don't think you've got anything from your dad"

Carla: "Oh she has, she's a stubborn little so and so, just like her father" she laughed.

Chelsea: "I am not stubborn" she frowned.

Barry: "And right there is Paul, check that facial expression"

Chelseas grimace changed back into a smile. The two ended up taking her away for the afternoon to give them quality time together. They dropped her off at Underworld and when she walked in Carla was busy bellowing at her workers.

Carla: "If you's don't get a move on with this order it's going to cost us, so quit your chattering and get sewing!" she yelled.

She turned to see Chelsea and her face softened instantly at seeing her daughter.

Carla: "Hey baby, how did it go then?" she stretched out one of her arms and Chelsea moved in close.

Chelsea: "It was amazing, they told me lots of stories about Dad, and they asked lots about of me. Turns out Grandma likes to write too" she grinned.

Carla: "Does she? I didn't know that either, come on we'll sit in the office and you can tell me about all about it"

Chelsea: "Can I go get a biscuit?"

Carla: "Yeah go on then, I'll see you in there" she said as the door shut behind her.

Sean: "So, mini-Paul then?" he asked walking over to the kitchen area where she was stood rifling through the biscuit tin.

Chelsea: "Yep, how do you know?" she answered, pulling out the caramel rocky and replacing the lid.

Sean: "I heard Michelle on the phone yesterday at the bar, don't worry I haven't said nout" he said lowering his voice.

Chelsea: "It's not a secret Sean, you don't have to lower your voice" came her muffled response through a mouthful of biscuit.

Seans eye lit up: "Can I tell people then?"

Chelsea: "You love a bit of gossip don't you, is that what my life is to you?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Sean: "No god, sorry, of course its not" he gave an awkward laugh.

Chelsea chucked: "I'm messing with you, go on and gossip away my friend, I don't care, theres been worse said about me"

Sean flung his arms around her and she looked slightly startled.

Sean: "Thanks Kid" he said and scuttled off to the other machinists.

Chelsea went into the office and Carla was standing at the blinds watching as the machinists stopped their work and leant in to listen to what Sean had to say.

Carla: "Did they not just hear my 'Quit talking and get working' chat?"

Chelsea: "That would be my bad" she said as she swung back and forward on her Mums desk chair.

Carla: "How?" she questioned, confused.

Chelsea: "Sean overheard Michelle talking about Paul being my Dad, and I gave him permission to tell people, so as you can imagine he was fit to burst"

Carla: "Why did you say it was ok?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Chelsea: "It's not a secret is it? Why are you all nippy about it?"

Carla: "No you're right, it's not a secret, sorry"

Chelsea: "Cool. Now can you please close up early for today, I'm hungry and want to go home and cuddle up on the couch"

Carla: "Surely you can wait, it's just an hour?" she reasoned.

Chelsea: "If it's 'only an hour' then you could just close up" she smirked.

Carla couldn't help but smile: "You've got an answer for everything, haven't you, you really are your fathers daughter"

Chelsea: "Apparently so! So is that a yes?"

Carla: "Oh alright, I'll go and tell them then"

Chelsea: "Can I please?"

Carla: "Yeah if you want, I'll get everything packed up in here then, can you turn everything off through there once everyones away? You remember how to yeah?"

Chelsea: "Yes Mum I can flick a few switches"

When she waled out of the office everyone stared at her, and they couldn't have been more obvious that they'd just been talking about her.

Chelsea rolled her eyes but chuckled: "You lot are hilarious. Yes Seans telling the truth, Pauls my Dad. That's not why I'm out here though, I've managed to persuade my Mum to close up an hour early so shift your bums so I can get home!"

Beth: "Paid leave?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Chelsea: "Of course, now move!" she said firmly but jokingly.

Kirk: "You're a legend Chelsea" he said patting her shoulder as he walked passed.

Maddie: "Yeah cheers kiddo, I knew I always liked you" she winked.

Chelsea: "Yeah yeah I'm amazing, I know, chop chop people so I can get everything turned off"

She waved everyone off and turned everything off, walking into the office where Carla was just pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Carla: "Everything off?"

Chelsea: "Yeah, lets go"

A couple of days later and it was Michelles wedding day. She had asked Chelsea if she wanted to be a flower girl along with Amy but she'd politely declined, just wanting to sit on the sidelines.

It was the evening and everyone was in the pub, apart from the bride and groom who had jetted off to Spain for their honeymoon.

Carla was stood at the bar and Chelsea walked up, out of breath from dancing.

Carla: "You'd think you'd just done a marathon" she laughed.

Chelsea: "I'm so unfit! Listen, Grandma has asked if I want to go back to the hotel with them and stay for the night before they go home in the morning, can I go please?"

Carla: "Of course you can sweetheart, when are they going?"

Cheslea: "Soon, or we'll be carrying Grandad back!" she giggled.

Carla: "Right take the key and go and pack a bag" she said rummaging in her bag then handing the key back.

Whilst Chelsea was away, Carla had went over to see Liz.

Carla: "You alright?"

Liz: "Yeah, I'm holding up" she said forcing a smile. "I had to put them on an earlier flight, I couldn't risk Tracy ruining there big day"

Carla: "No thats good, I thought as much, that girls got a lot to answer for"

Liz: "Listen, do you think you could have Amy for me tonight? When Tony gets back I need to talk to him and I don't want Amy at Tracys, not with the mood she's in"

Carla: "Sure yeah, that's no problem. Chelseas staying with Helen and Barry tonight anyway so she can take her room"

Liz: "Thanks, I appreciate it"

Later on that night, Carla had just arrived in the flat with Amy. She had just sat beside the girl, giving her a hot chocolate and had a glass of cabarnet in her hand when the buzzer went.

Carla picked up the reciever: "Hello, yeah come up"

She opened the door to reveal Helen and Chelsea, Chelsea looked pale and miserable.

Carla: "Whats up?" she asked as Chelsea moved forward putting her arms around her mother.

Helen: "She wasn't feeling very well, she wanted to come home"

Carla: "Whats up kiddo?" she asked looking down at the girl who still leant into her Mum.

Chelsea: "I feel sick" she moaned.

Carla: "Thanks for bringing her back Helen"

Helen: "Don't worry, we'll pop by tomorrow to say goodbye before we get the flight home. Bye Chelsea"

Chelsea waved her hand without turning her face away from her mothers chest. Carla shut the door behind Helen and went over to the cupboard getting the medicine and taking it to Chelsea who was now lying on the other two seater.

Chelsea: "Thanks" she said as it was handed to her. "I don't mean to sound rude but why is Amy here?"

Carla: "Liz needed some time alone with Tony so she's staying over tonight. She can take my room and I'll have the couch"

Chelsea nodded: "Cool, you've struck lucky Amy, she has the best bed in the world"

Amy smiled: "Ace, i'm not tired yet though"

Chelsea: "Yeah me neither, we can watch tv for a bit eh"

They went off to bed shortly after, Chelsea couldn't keep her eyes open so when she went to bed Carla managed to persuade Amy to go too. She finished her glass of wine before settling on the sofa and falling asleep.

The next thing Carla knew, she was woke up coughing on the sofa, as the flames licked everything around her. She managed to roll off onto the floor and get onto all fours, crawling across slowly, cutting her hand as the wine glass knocked onto the floor and smashed.

Carla: "Chelsea!" she shouted out between coughs. "Amy!"

Before she knew what was happening, she was being dragged out of the flat to safety by Leanne. Leanne put her down onto the ground as people gathered around.

Kal: "Leanne are you ok?" he asked frantic with worry.

Leanne: "I'm fine" she coughed.

Kal: "Is anyone else in there?" he asked.

Leanne shook her head: "I don't think so, I overheard Chelsea earlier, she's away staying with her Grandparents"

It wasn't long before a crowd had gathered and Liz ran over.

Liz: "Oh my god" she said putting her hand to her mouth seeing the state of Carla.

Liz: "Where's Amy?" she asked.

Leanne: "Amy?" she said confused.

Liz: "My granddaughter is in there!" she screamed.

Leanne didn't think and ran back into the block of flats, Kal hot on her heels. The two got into the flat, and eventually managed to get to the balcony where a ladder had been put up. It was then when Carla started to stir and wake.

Carla: "Amy...Chelsea..." she choked out.

Sophie: "It's ok, Kal and Leanne went back in and got Amy, they've got a ladder to get them down" she said trying to calm the woman.

Carla shook her head: "What about Chelsea?"

Roy: "They said Chelsea was with her grandparents?" he asked as his eyes widened in horror.

Carla: "She came back...wasn't well...she's in there" she managed to choke out before she started to cry as panic set in.

Roy ran over to the balcony and shouted up: "Chelseas in the flat!" he bellowed.

Leanne: "What?!"

Kal: "Get Amy down the ladder, I'm going back in for Chelsea"

Leanne: "Kal the flat is engulfed in flames!"

Kal: "You went in for Amy remember, the emergency services are taking too long, she'll die if we leave her!"

In the bedroom, the smoke had filled the room fast, Chelsea had woken up briefly coughing trying to find her way around the room. She put a stuffed teddy bear to her mouth to breathe into and tried to move to the door, but despite the fact she knew that room like the back of her hand she was so disorientated and was fumbling around the room trying to find the door. She removed the teddy bear from her mouth, trying to call out for her Mum but the smoke was thick in the room and she was choking. It wasn't long before everything went black and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

Back on the street, Liz was shouting down at Carla.

Liz: "I asked you to look after her! What happened? Why is Amy still in there?!"

Roy: "Please, she can't speak!"

Liz: "MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS IN THERE. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER" she cried.

Sally: "Give her a break, look at her! Her daughter is in there too Liz" she said softly reasoning with the woman.

Back in the flat, Kal had found his way to Chelseas bedroom and eventually found her unconscious on the floor. He picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other round her shoulders and managed to carry her out onto the balcony. By this point, Leanne and Amy had already made it to the bottom.

Kal: "Someone needs to come and get her, I can't carry her down" he shouted between coughs, the fumes well and truly taking their toll on him.

Tim didn't even hesitate, he went straight up the ladder and put the young girl carefully over his shoulder, slowly going back down. They were just at the bottom when they noticed the flames licking up over the gas canister on the balcony.

Kal looked between the canister and Leanne and ran back inside knowing he had no time to get down the ladder. The canistar went up in flames, and with it came a massive explosion. Tim kept hold of Chelsea and moved her further away from the burning flat, placing her onto the ground.

Sally ran over: "Is she breathing?" she asked in horror as she seen the limp body of the 14 year old lying in front of her.

Tim put his ear to her mouth and nodded: "Only just, she needs medical attention now!"

At that, the ambulance sirens could be heard wailing down the street, getting louder as the thundered along the cobbles.

Tim got the paramedics over to Chelsea and Roy helped Carla over to the closest ambulance but she fought against him.

Roy: "She's inhaled a lot of smoke, and shes cut her hand" he said.

Carla: "I'm fine, I need to see my little girl please" she cried.

Paramedic: "Look we need to get you seen to ok, is that your girl over ther?" he asked.

Carla looked round and saw her being wheeled onto the ambulance, an oxygen mask over her face.

Carla nodded and the tears streamed down her face even worse than before: "Please let me go with her"

Paramedic: "Get into the ambulance with your friend here and we can get some oxygen with into you and you'll get to see your daughter as soon as you're at the hospital ok?"

She nodded, having no choice in the matter as the ambulance with Chelsea in it pulled away from the streets, their blue flashing lights back on and sirens screaming again.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor gave her a quick examination before Carla refused to stay any longer, wanting to see Chelsea. She managed to find reception and asked where she was.

Receptionist: "I can't find her on the system, it sometimes takes a little while to update"

Carla: "Well look again then I need to make sure she's ok" she cried.

Roy put an arm around her trying to be comforting.

A doctor came up upon seeing Carla.

Dr: "Are you Chelsea Connors Mum?" she asked.

Carla: "Yeah, yeah I am, where is she? Is she ok?" she asked frantically.

Dr: "Can you come with me please?"

She took her and Roy away to quiet little room.

Dr: "You're daughter is in intensive care. She's on high flow oxygen and we've gave her sedation, she's critical right now"

Carla: "She's going to be ok though right? She's going to be fine?"

Dr: "I'm sorry, it's touch and go just now"

Carla broke down in Roys arms: "No not again, I almost lost her before, not again" she sobbed, letting out a painful cry as Roy tried his best to console her.

**Sorry I had to stop it there! Please please review!**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


	29. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long update! I've been really unwell and I've not been writing. I wrote this chapter then ended up re-writing half of it too cause it was a crappy attempt. Hope the chapter was worth the wait. Thanks everyone again for your reviews! And yes Tracy is still the one who started the fire.**

**Question for yous - Obviously Ali King is taking a sabbatical (and in the process has totally broken my heart) so we have one of three options**  
><strong>Option 1 - The fic goes onto hiatus until Ali returns whenever the heck that will be.<strong>  
><strong>Option 2 - I continue the fic, without Carla in it, Chelsea would more than likely stay with Michelle<strong>  
><strong>Option 3 - Depending on where Carla goes, Chelsea goes with her and I continue the fic wherever they are and not on the street. This is obviously if she goes away somewhere, for all we know she could get jailed or god knows what else the writers decide to destroy my soul with.<strong>

**Anyhoos, let me know your thoughts :)**

Carla was sat on the couch with her mobile pressed firmly to her ear, you could tell she was listening intently but her expression was'nt readable. Roy sat oppsite her on the edge of the seat waiting to hear what was happening.

"She's awake" she said to Roy as she put down the phone, getting off the sofa immediately and pulling her jacket on which had been hung on the door.

Roy: "Well that's great news, have they said how she is?" he asked, visibly pleased.

Carla: "They're in checking her over just now" she answered. She picked up her bag and rummaged for her car keys.

Roy: "Do you want me to come with you?"

Carla: "No it's ok I'll call you and let you know whats happening"

When she arrived at the hospital she couldn't have walked any faster to the ward if she'd tried. Her mind was racing walking along the bright, colourful corridors of the childrens hospital. As she approached the room she couldn't believe her eyes, Chelsea was sitting up eating and didn't look at all like she should even be in there. She rushed to her side and flung her arms around her tightly.

Carla: "Oh god I'm so glad you're ok" she choked out.

Chelsea: "I'm ok Mum, I feel fine" she assured.

Carla took a seat beside her and held her hand in hers. She watched as Chelsea placed the spoon back into the empty bowl which just 10 minutes before had held chicken soup. She could see that she was deep in thought, even when the nurse took away the tray and she thanked her, you could tell she was a million miles away until she eventually turned to Carla.

Chelsea: "I can't remember anything, I vaguely remember going to bed and after that everything is a blur. I've been trying all morning, all they told me was that there was a fire?"

Carla sighed: "In the flat baby, it totally went up in flames. After you and Amy went to bed I fell asleep on the couch, I mustn't have blown her candle out" she looked to the floor as she said the last part of the sentance, still plagued with guilt.

Chelsea: "No you couldn't have? You're normally so pedantic about these things? Is everything gone?"

Carla: "The fire brigade have already said that was the cause. Yeah everything is gone, but it's ok we'll get through it" she smiled reassuringly.

Chelsea: "Was Amy OK?" she asked suddenly, remembering the girl was there.

Carla: "Yeah she's fine, but Kal and Maddie died" she said looking to the floor again.

Chelsea: "Wait? What? But how?"

Tears started to form in her eyes but she bit them back.

Carla: "When you were in the flat, it was Kal who saved you. He got you onto the balcony and Tim carried you down the ladder, but the gas canister caught fire and blew up. And Maddie was caught in an explosion"

Chelsea: "Oh my god"

She felt sick, and what colour was left in her face had drained and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She let out a cry and Carla was quick to move close and pull her in tight. When she eventually stopped she looked up at her mother.

Chelsea: "How come I'm the only one that ended up in hospital?" she questioned, confusion evident on her face.

Carla: "I passed out from the fumes, Leanne got me out of the flat and her and Kal went back in and got Amy out, and then I came round and they realised you were in there"

Chelsea nodded trying to take it all in.

Chelsea: "Where are you staying now?"

Carla: "With Roy just now, and you're going to stay with your Aunt Michelle, she comes back today. I'll need to go and get you some clothes, as I said theres nothing left"

Chelsea: "Its all material, I don't care about possessions, I'm just glad we're ok. Poor Kal and Maddie though" she said sadly.

Carla: "Yeah I know. She was a great girl, and if it wasn't for Leanne and Kal then neither of us would be sitting here right now"

Chelsea: "I can't get my head round it. I owe him my life"

Carla: "It'll take a while. And listen when we go back to the street, don't let what anyone says bother you ok. Everyone on the street hates me, they blame me. I blame me" she said sadly.

Chelsea: "I don't hate you Mum, and I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault. Even if you did leave the candle burning then it was an accident"

Carla held her daughter even tighter: "Thanks baby"

She was allowed out the next again day and Carla took her over to the Rovers. As soon as she walked through the set of green doors Michelle rushed towards her and enveloped her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

Michelle: "I can't believe how well you look, a bit pale but other than that theres not a scratch on you" she said holding her out in front of her, inspecting every inch.

Chelsea: "My voice is still crackly" she croaked.

Michelle: "Yeah that'll take its time to go back to normal, at least you're ok though eh" she smiled.

Norris: "More than can be said for Kal and Maddie" he said from behind them in one of the booths, looking at them over his glasses.

Chelsea whipped round: "Excuse me?"

You could see the fury clear on her face, and Norris looked taken aback at the way the young girl turned to confront him.

Norris: "I'm just saying you two got off pretty good considering" he tried to be confident but he stuttered his response.

Carla: "Lets get one thing straight here Norris, if anyone is to blame it's me so don't you dare take this out on my 14 year old daughter, she has been through enough" she raged pointing her finger angrily at him.

Chelsea: "It's Ok Mum. We all know what a horrible little man he is, needs to think before he speaks. I'm well aware of what happened, and I owe Kal my life, and don't for a second ever think I don't know that and that I won't spend the rest of my life being eternally grateful for him and his actions" she choked out as her emotions threatened to take over.

Rita: "We know love. Ignore him" she said gently.

Chelsea nodded and blinked away the tears before disappearing through the back, Carla and Michelle following her through. She threw herself down onto the couch and lay with her legs across it, so the two women took a seat at the kitchen table.

Carla: "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Chelsea nodded: "I'm fine, I'm just tired. It's still all trying to sink in"

Michelle: "Do you want to go upstairs for a sleep?"

Chelsea: "It's tea time, I'll end up not sleeping tonight if I sleep now. Where am I sleeping anyway?"

Michelle: "You're gonna take Amys room babe, her tellys just packed in though so I'm afraid theres nothing much exciting in there"

Chelsea shrugged: "It's fine. What are we having for tea?" she asked, her stomach rumbling, reminding her she was hungry.

Michelle: "I've not even thought about it yet, what do you fancy?"

Chelsea: "Chips, I don't know why but I just fancy chips"

Carla: "Do you want money to go and get a bag of chips? Save waiting on them cooking"

Chelsea nodded and stood with her hand out patiently waiting for her mother to place the money in it.

As she walked over to the chip shop she saw Leanne and Simon. Simon ran straight to her and throwing his arms around her.

Simon: "You're ok?" he asked.

Chelsea: "I'm fine buddy, thanks to Kal" she said ruffling his hair before turning round to look at Leanne.

Chelsea: "I know it doesn't make it any easier but I owe him my life, and I'll be thankful for that man for the rest of my life" she spoke sincerely.

Leanne nodded as the tears filled her eyes: "Thanks Chelsea, Come on Simon" she said taking his hand and the two walked off.

When she got back to the pub Carla had left, going to the factory to close up. Chelsea ate her chips and lay on the couch under a fleece throw watching the tv. She could feel her eyes heavy and the next thing she knew she was being woken up.

Liz: "Hey kiddo, why don't you head up to bed, you need your rest" she said softly.

Chelsea nodded and pushed the throw off her. She sat for a second as she let herself wake up slightly, pulling her dark hair away from her face.

Chelsea: "What time is it? Has my Mum been back?"

Liz: "She said she'd be over in about half an hour. It's half 7 but you'll sleep, you've been through the mill" she said looking sadly at the girl.

Chelsea: "I am really tired, but I want to stay up and see my Mum"

Liz: "No go on up to bed, you can see your Mum tomorrow" she said firmly.

Chelsea nodded, too knackered to argue: "Ok. Night Liz, thanks for letting me stay" she said and put her arms around the woman catching her slightly off guard, but she smiled and hugged her back.

It was a couple of weeks later and Chelsea was feeling almost back to normal again, things on the street were still tense between some of the residents and her mother but she had managed to avoid most of the conflict.

Michelle was in the bar when Chelsea came through, dragging her feet as she went, wearing a miserable expression. She sat up on one of the bar stools and rested her chin in her hands, not looking up. Michelle went over and leant onto the bar in the same manner as Chelsea, causing Chelsea to look up at her Aunt who was centimetres from her face.

Chelsea: "Yes?"

Michelle: "Whats wrong with you?" she asked with raised eyebrows, standing back up straight.

Chelsea: "I'm bored out of my head, seriously" she moaned throwing her head back dramatically.

Michelle: "Nothing I can do I'm afraid kiddo"

0Chelsea: "I know, I want to go back to school" she proclaimed sitting up a bit straighter.

Michelle: "Really?"

Chelsea: "Yeah really, I don't know why this never occured to me sooner. I need school, friends and god even math homework would be nice right now"

Michelle chuckled: "Well then speak to your Mum and see what she thinks?"

Chelsea: "Fab idea Aunt Michelle! I'm going to do that right now" she grinned and walked out of the pub without another word.

When she walked into the factory she was greeted with a chorus of hellos from the workers. She walked over and ran her hand over Seans hair causing him to swat her hand away.

Sean: "What have I told you about my hair?" he asked pulling out a pocket mirror and putting it back into place.

Chelsea laughed: "Not to touch your hair. But it's too funny watching you flap about whenever I do"

Carla: "What are you doing here?" she asked walking out the office, a smile on her face at seeing Chelsea.

Chelsea: "I wanted to speak to you about something, plus I missed you" she said wrapping her arms around her mother.

Carla: "Aw I've missed you too baby. I hate staying apart from you. What do you want to talk to me about?" she put and arm around Chelseas shoulder and led her into the office.

Chelsesa: "I want to go back to school" she said taking a seat on the office chair opposite her mother.

Carla: "You do?" she was surprised.

Chelsea nodded: "Yeah I can't stand sitting in front of the telly day in day out anymore. It's seriously driving me up the wall, I can almost feel my brain cells slowly dying"

Carla: "Yeah well that's understandable. Are you sure your ready?"

Chelsea: "Yeah definitely, as long as I can still go to Oakhill?"

Carla: "Yeah of course, I'll give them a call tomorrow and see what we can get sorted then. Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be dying to go to school" she chuckled.

Chelsea: "Sit on your bum all day what mind numbingly boring television shows and you'd soon realise why!"

Carla: "You could always help out here today if you're that bored" she joked.

Chelsea: "Doing what like?"

Carla: "You could help Kirk in packing, or you could do some cleaning" she hadn't been serious, but if she was willing to then might as well keep her busy for a while.

Chelsea: "Would you pay me?" she asked with a serious look.

Carla laughed: "Do you not get enough pocket money?"

Chelsea: "I'm not doing free work Mummy dearest, sorry" she said and got up to leave.

Carla: "Fine, 20 quid but you work till 5, that's two hours work, more than what my workers get paid" she said and went into her purse pulling out a crisp note and placing it on the desk.

Chelsea: "I can live with that" she grinned and bent over to pick up the money but Carla pulled it back with her finger.

Chelsea huffed: "What?"

Carla: "You can get it when you finish. Knowing you you'd disappear 10 minutes into it and have the money spent before I'd even noticed you were gone"

Chelsea shook her head feigning annoyance: "No trust Mother, whats all that about?" she tilted her head mockingly.

Carla: "I just know you better than you know yourself sometimes kiddo, now hop to it. Kirk will show you what to do"

The two hours went quickly and before she knew it everyone had left and she was going around turning everything off as her Mother finished up in the office.

Chelsea: "Can you come over and have dinner with us?" she asked walking back into the office.

Carla: "Oh I can't baby I've already got so much still to do here then I'm off to the bistro because Nick is having a surprise birthday party for Erica"

Chelsea looked disheartened but Carla spoke again.

Carla: "Why don't you come too? Bethany will be there?"

And of course the answer was yes, eager to see her friend and get out for a while she rushed back to the pub. She practically inhaled her dinner before running off to get changed and met Carla outside the Rovers so the two could walk along together.

Chelsea was stood with Bethany chatting away, the two of them edging closer to the tray of glasses filled with champage, trying to be sly about it. Bethany picked up her glass and turned around quickly downing it, as Chelseas hand closed around the flute another hand grabbed it pulling hers off.

Carla: "And that will be shining missy" she snapped, placing the champagne flute back down onto the silver tray. Chelsea didn't lift her head to look at her.

Chelsea: "One wouldn't have killed me" she groaned.

Carla: "I don't care, you're 14. What kind of mother would I be if I let you drink that?"

Chelsea: "A cool one" she answered smartly, raising her to face her.

Carla: "Sorry kid but that's not on my list of priorities. Head off back to Michelles now" she demanded.

Chelsea: "What? Why! It's still early!" she protested.

Carla: "Because you've pushed your luck. Seriously, home, now" she said firmly.

Chelsea: "Fine" she snapped back turning and stomping away.

She went back into the Rovers and sat through the back watching the TV. Michelle and Liz were both in the bar and although her Mother had text Michelle to tell her why she was home, no one had bothered to come through and check on her. She flicked through the channels before dropping the remote on the sofa beside her. She got up and stood at the living room door, looking from left to right to make sure no one was there before sneaking out the back door. As she walked round onto the street she saw Carla and Nick playfighting before the two of them moved closer, pressing their lips together.

Chelsea stormed over and grabbed her Mums arm startling her.

Carla: "What the heck?" she asked turning round.

Chelsea: "Are you serious? I push my luck? He's got a girlfriend Mum, and you's are kissing in the middle of the street"

Nick: "Chelsea I really don't think it's any of your..."

She cut in: "And you? You're girlfriend is carrying your baby and here you are kissing another woman on the street. Seriously you two need to either just stay friends or you's do something about it. You can't keep messing around like this, it's not fair on either of you's and it's also not fair on Erica"

Carla and Nick both had their heads down like naughty schoolchildren.

Nick: "She's right"

Chelsea: "Damn right I am! Now come on Mother, lets get you back to Roys"

Carla: "I'll see you tomorrow Nick" she smiled.

Nick: "Yeah, see you tomorrow" he smiled back.

Chelsea: "Move!" she said rolling her eyes at the two of them and tugged on her Mothers arm till she started walking with her.

Carla put her arm around her daughter: "Oh Chelsea, whats your Mum like eh"

Chelsea: "You like him, he likes you, I get it, but its not fair on Erica. Remember it was you once"

Carla looked stung at Chelseas words and moved her gaze away.

Chelseas face softened: "I didn't mean that to sound as harsh as it did"

Carla: "It's ok. Listen lets just forget about it, please?"

Chelsea nodded and said no more as the two continued walking.

Carla: "Wait, how the heck are you out anyway?" she asked spinning round to face her.

At that, Michelle burst out of the doors of the Rovers with a look of sheer annoyance. When she saw Chelsea she shook her head.

Michelle: "Inside, now!" she almost shouted as she grabbed her shoulders and giving her a gentle push through the door, both Carla and Michelle following her in.

Through the back Chelsea was sitting on the couch getting a lecture from the two of them. She had her head in her hands as she silently willed for the two of them to stop talking.

Michelle: "Whilst you're under my roof, you do not disrepect me like that. I told you not to go out because your Mum had sent you home"

Carla: "And I agreed with her when she said she'd told you that you weren't allowed back out"

Chelsea: "Yeah yeah I get it, it was wrong blah blah, can I go to bed?" she said standing up.

Carla and Michelle both looked at each other in horror before turning back to look at her, both of them fuming.

Chelsea let out a nervous laugh: "Ok so that was stupid Chelsea, well done" she said to herself.

Carla: "You don't speak to either me or your Aunt like that you hear me" she said seriously.

Chelsea: "I'm sorry, I'm tired" she said sincerely.

Michelle: "Go up to bed then. And you're grounded till Monday"

Chelsea looked to Carla: "Mum?" she moaned.

Carla couldn't help but laugh: "You heard her, whilst you live here then what she says goes too. Now go to bed, I'll come up in a minute and say goodnight"

Chelsea grumbled incoherently but nevertheless still embraced her Aunt in a hug before heading upstairs. She got up to bed and pulled on her pajamas before climbing into bed and cocooning herself in the duvet. By the time Carla came up 5 minutes later she was already sleeping, quiet snores escaping her mouth. Carla smiled and leant down kissing her on the forehead, and whispering I love you, and left the bedroom leaving quietly, allowing her to sleep.

**Seriously I always feel the need to justify my endings to chapters but really I had no idea how to end this haha! Anyway, I hope you's will appreciate that I've been writing the remainder of this chapter for about 4 hours, missed most of the storm to sit and write, and it's now 2.30am, just so I could upload it for yous :) And in my tiredness I didn't even post the chapter, only uploaded the document! Here yous are now :p Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon but I'm not promising anything, I'm hitting a really block with this fic for some reason! **

**Reviews would be appreciated as always :)**

**Thanks, **

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**x**


End file.
